


It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Drama, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mild Language, Obsession, Original Character(s), Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a demon trapped inside him, been charged with his parents murder, and locked in a hospital all at the age of five. Now he's out and going to school thinking everything is going to be all right. But the demon has plans of his own that involve Hinata, some little demon babies, and a whole lot of chaos. And all he wanted was to have a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Requested by: sasuXsaku33
> 
> Beta: Kaya Kazaki

"Naruto? It's bedtime, lights out!"

Naruto jumped as he grabbed the little box and shoved it under his bed before his parents came in. He knew it was wrong, his dad told him specifically to _never_ touch, let alone steal, artifacts from his home office but Naruto couldn't help himself. It was there on the bookcase, shinning in the late afternoon sun with gems stuck onto the box; it just looked so cool. He snatched it and stuck it down the back of his pants before his father walked in and sent him off to bed with the promise that he'd come and tuck him in.

"Naruto I said to be _in_ bed not beside it." His father sighed and shook his head, his blonde hair messy and tangled. He was in desperate need of a shower, having worked in his office all day researching, translating and writing about all the foreign artifacts he dug up on his expedition in Egypt.

"Honey leave him alone you, know he has boundless energy like you." His mother smiled and blew her little baby boy a kiss. "But get in bed baby, its ten o'clock already and a growing boy needs his rest."

"But I'm five!" Naruto pouted but with one warning look from his mother all the bite went out of his bark. "Okay Mommy." Naruto nodded and climbed into bed, resisting the urge to laugh at that fact that his parents knew nothing of the stolen box and this was just another normal night’s procedure going on. "G'night, Daddy!"

"Goodnight Naruto." His father gave him a tired smile from the doorway. "Do you want a story or have you tired yourself out running around the house disrupting my work?" He raised a chastising eyebrow at his son.

Naruto waited until his parents shut off the lights, closed the door and walked down the stairs before clamoring out of bed. He didn't bother turning back on the lights. Instead, he groped under his bed until he found the small box and pulled it out. It glinted in the moonlight and cast weird, foreign symbols all over his bedroom but he was too enthralled with trying to open the box to notice.

Inside the box rested a single fang. It was pale white with a bit of dried blood caked onto the tip. It rested on a dark blue satin pillow with a small piece of paper beside it that read: _Don't touch! Don't ever touch!_

"A tooth? How boring…" Naruto scowled since he expected something more exiting that a tooth to be locked inside. Disinterested; he began to look at the box in a new light. Since it was just a stupid tooth, no one would notice if he just threw it away and stuck his chubby little fingers in the box to grab it.

"Nice box though…maybe I can-"

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the tooth, it began to glow a deep crimson red and burn his skin.

"AAAOOOWWWW!" He screamed and tried to shake the tooth out of his grasp but the tooth began to merge into his fingers, melting his skin. His heart pumped widely as adrenaline rushed through his veins causing him to panic.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Within seconds his father burst through his bedroom door.

"Naru-FUCK!" He stared wide eyed at the scene before him; there sat his son holding his bleeding hand while an eerie red glow emanated from his body.

"Daddy…" Naruto whimpered, the pain becoming too much for him to bear and he collapsed on the ground, the tooth still slowly lodging itself into his skin.

"NARUTO!" It was his wife's worried voice that spurred him into action and he leapt at Naruto with all the intensions of grabbing him and carrying him to the hospital.

But that isn't what happened. As soon as he touched his son the red glow began to seep onto his skin and burn his flesh. Within seconds it had covered his body and his skin started to boil. The only sound that escaped his lips was a low hiss. The _pain..._

"Nar-AAAHHH!" Kushina stood shocked in the doorway, her eyes darting from her unconscious glowing son to her now steaming husband. She took one step into the room and that was all it took for the red glow to start oozing towards her.

"Minato…" Her voice broke and tears began to well up into her eyes before she realized the red ooze half way towards her. "Naruto?"

"G-go…" Minato groaned, trying in vain to tell his wife to leave; that there was nothing she could do to save them.

But Kushina ignored his warning and stepped further into the room, avoiding the red ooze to sidle alongside her son, Naruto. Terrified, she reached out for her boys. As soon as her fingers came within inches of them, her fingers tingled; _burned._

"N-Naruto! Minato! What's wrong with you?!" She sobbed and tried to touch Minato's shoulder, but as soon as her fingers brushed it, blackness swarmed her vision.

It was bright, so bright. Kushina winced against the harsh light. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped. For sitting directly in front of her sat a massive fox nearly two stories tall, with brick red fur and nine swishing tails behind it. It was relaxed on the ground, a malicious smirk on its enormous face.

_"Hello, mortal. I suppose you came with those other blonde fools."_ He greeted. Kushina took a step back as cold fear chilled her. One side of its face pulled up in a grin, showing a missing canine. Desperately she tried to get a hold of herself and her surroundings but she couldn’t pull her gaze away from the massive fox in front of her.

"Kushina?!" Came a new voice, starting her out fear. She twisted her head around and saw with great relief Minato standing behind her. She smiled; hope welling up inside of her at the sight of her beloved husband.

He noticed the fox and let out a small yelp and stumbled back, tripping over an unconscious body. Wearily he glanced down at the body he stumbled over and nearly fainted at the sight of his son laying there perfectly unharmed. Quickly he bent down and scooped Naruto up into his arms.

"Honey? Where are we? Who is that? That thing can talk!" Kushina pointed at the fox who merely laughed loudly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the horrendous sight.

_"You dare speak with such disrespect in my presence? You, mortal, are very audacious. After so many centuries of sleeping, two strong and healthy humans would make a filling meal. Perhaps, I shall devour the child next."_ He purred in a deadly tone. _“As a dessert.”_

Kushina gasped in horror, but Minato glared at the fox and forced himself to appear calm and collected, though inside he was shaking in terror."I know what you are. You are the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox from the East. The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Minato said and stepped up beside his wife and jostled her. Surprised at the fact that his voice didn’t wavier, his confidence grew in his ability to get his family out of this mess.

“Oh my baby!” She cried and took Naruto into her arms, cradling his head to her chest while kissing his forehead. “Naruto baby, wake up honey wake up.” She cooed.

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the scene presented in front of him with the mother and her child and the father standing beside, ready to protect them. _"Oh? You are very knowledgeable for someone of your species, human."_

Kushina looked at Minato in fear. She didn't like the look on his face; it was a look she recognized as him about to do something reckless and dangerous. Fearfully she cradled Naruto closer to her body.

"And I know exactly how to stop you."

_“You do do you? How interesting…”_ Kyuubi’s eyes drifted to Naruto and his mother. _“How about this? I won’t eat you or your wife if you give me the boy as a snack. After all he’s the one that caused the…situation you are placed in now.”_ Kyuubi's lips turned up in a cruel imitation of a smile.

Kushina stepped back and clung to her husband's arm and glared at the fox. _No one_ threatened to harm their boy and got away with it. Hand over their baby to this thing just so they can get away? How cruel is that? She would never sacrifice her son like that!

Suddenly, the fox stood up on all fours.

They thought the fox was huge lying down, it was positively colossal standing up. It could have easily crushed them both under a single one of its enormous paws. Kushina swallowed thickly and adjusted Naruto still unconscious in her arms. This was not looking good.

_"Then you understand the sacrifice you must make."_ He growled, leaning in to stare at Minato with his blood red eyes. Minato gritted his teeth in disgust while his wife clutched at his arm worriedly.

"Sacrifice? What's he talking about?" She whispered as he wrapped an arm around his wife in an attempt to comfort her and their unconscious son.

"There was once a ten tailed best, known as the Juubi. It was powerful; unstoppable. A man known as the Sage of the Six Paths split its power into ten beasts and cast the Juubi's into the sky, creating the moon. It was just a legend; I never imagined it to be real.” He breathed deeply and began to nervously rub his wife’s arm. “The only way to stop these things is to seal it up. You can't kill it, only contain it. The lesser demons, the Ichibi the one tailed and Nibi, the two tailed and such can be contained in specially made jars. The higher-ups all the way to the eight tails can be sealed in intricate scrolls and magical items.” He rolled his neck, almost as if the act itself will pull them all out of this nightmare. “The most powerful, the Kyuubi, can only be contained...in a living being. And requires a human life to do so." He explained, his eyes boring a hole in the Nine Tailed Fox’s forehead.

Kushina's eyes went wide with horror."You don't mean..." She breathed just as the Kyuubi let out a loud, roaring laugh that made the ground vibrate and echo around in the empty space. She winced as the sheer volume made her hears ring.

_"That is right foolish woman; the man has chosen to be a sacrifice to seal me away, once more! And he will use you as a receptacle!"_ He roared.

Kushina pulled away from her husband in disbelief."No. No that’s….that’s absurd! Minato?" She stared at him pleadingly and searched his face for the reassurance she needed.

Kyuubi paused and studied the blonde man, taking in his stiff posture, clenched jaw and hard eyes.

"I will not use my wife as a sacrifice." He declared and reached for his wife’s hand. Slowly she grasped his fingers knowing if he wasn’t going to use her, but then who was he going to use? He himself said it needs a human life.

Kyuubi raised his eyebrows in an expression of realization. _"Oh, so you intend to use the boy, do you?”_ He asked conversationally as though he were merely asking how many sugars Minato took in his tea.

Minato didn’t respond.

"Minato...you aren't planning on using Naruto...are you?" She croaked and turned slightly protecting Naruto’s body with her own. He didn’t meet her eyes and remained silent, his jaw working and eye twitching.

Understanding exactly what his silence meant she again jerked away from him and sheltered her son with her own body. “Have you gone insane?! You want to use Naruto, _our son,_ as a container for an ancient beast?!" She yelled and clenched her fists. "You can't! He's too young! I won't let-"

"There's no _choice!_ " He snapped and glared at his wife, immediately silencing her. His blue eyes were brimming with tears, he didn't like this anymore than she did but something had to be done and this way the only solution. Kushina let out a chocked sob and dipped her head, tears flowing down her red cheeks as she stared at her beloved baby boy as she sank down to her knees.

"He will destroy everything we love if we don’t do something…if we don’t try." Minato whispered but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as his wife.

Kushina refused to meet her husband’s pleading eyes, there was no way she was going to agree to sacrificing her baby. If this was the only way he was going to do it without her consent, how could he even think she would go along with it? How can he ask the _mother_ of his _son_ to do such a thing? She sniffed, her heart breaking down the middle. Slowly she raised her head and halfheartedly looked around, hoping for a way out of this place. But there was none. They were just floating in a white space, there were no doors, windows, flooring or even sky; it was just existence.

Minato blinked away his tears and turned to look at the demon.

Kyuubi sneered, knowing full well that Minato was going to go against his wife’s wishes. _"If you think that I will let you cage me again so soon after I have gained my freedom you are sorely mistaken, mortal."_ He barked and swiped at him with razor sharp claws, but he dodged and began speaking in a strange-tongue; it was the incantation to seal away the fox.

Suddenly, the fox froze in another attempt to attack them, and tensed _. “You mortal! How do you know those spells?! They are ancient, lost to the ages!"_ He snapped before convulsing violently and cast a withering glare at Minato.

"I'm a historian and a part time explorer.” Minato answered simply, and went back to chanting the strange language as he slowly made his way over to his wife. His heart broke at that look of pure unaltered hate she directed him.

“Stop.” She whispered.

Minato wavered but continued to chant.

“Use me instead. Leave my baby out of this.” She caressed Naruto’s cheek but her gaze never broke.

Kyuubi used Kushina’s distraction to his advantage and swiped at Minato, but missed by an inch. _“DAMN YOU!”_ He hissed and spat, his saliva covering Minato and slowly starting to burn his clothes.

“MINATO! Use me instead!” Kushina laid Naruto down on the ground and stood in front of him. “Stop using my _baby_!”

Unwillingly she gained the demons attention instead and he turned to face her. _“He can’t stop once he started woman.”_ He growled, his eyes darting between Minato still chanting and Naruto lying helplessly on the ground. _“Move aside.”_

“No.” She held her ground and stared right into the eyes of Kyuubi.

_“Move woman.”_ He hissed again, slowly stalking up to her, his tails flicking behind him strategically distracting Minato.

Kushina shook her head and cast one last loving look at her baby boy still unconscious behind her. “I will not abandon my baby. You want him you’re going to have to take me first.” She spoke calmly and surely. Her husband had already betrayed Naruto in her eyes and she wasn’t about to do the same. Naruto needed at least one loyal parent.

Kyuubi gave no warning before he pounced on Kushina and swallowed her whole, coughing a bit as she punched, kicked and gorged at his insides but soon enough she would stop fighting as his stomach acid ate away at her, completely devouring her whole. Just as he moved to paw at Naruto, something shifted and he looked down to see his massive paws slowly disappearing.

“I’m done.” Minato declared proudly and looked around for his wife. “Kushina I’m do-Kushina?” Worry and panic began to overtake him as he spun around but saw no indication of his wife, only Naruto still lying on the ground and the slowly disappearing demon.

Kyuubi turned to grin maliciously at Minato. _“That may be mortal. You may have sealed me inside that boy but I have eaten you’re wife.”_ He purred his eyes glinting. _“And judging by the fact that I’m not yet gone you’re boy isn’t as strong as you thought.”_ With that said he jumped on the shocked Minato and devoured him just as quickly as his wife.

**OOO**

Jiraiya stared down at the child he was now responsible for and heaved a heavy sigh. Naruto was still unconscious and tied down to a stretcher but his parents were zipped into body bags. It was best that he was still unaware of what happened but it didn't lesson the situation one bit. It only made it more complicated.

"Sir?" Jiraiya glanced down at the young woman staring up at him. "I know this is a hard time for you but will you be riding with the child to the hospital?"

"No. I'll take my own car…I have some calls to make." He sighed wearily before glancing around at the busy scene. It was now around one A.M but the street was live with the flashing lights of police cars, ambulances, endless headlights of SUV’s and houselights of inquisitive neighbors. He didn’t think there was one person left asleep on the street as soon as word of the Uzumaki’s murders got around, which didn’t exactly take that long. Wearily he clambered into his own vehicle and tore after the ambulance. After a few seconds he pulled out his phone and dialed, praying that someone would answer. He angrily pressed the end button as a voice mail began to play.

"Damn it, Kakashi, pick up your god damn phone!" He growled to himself. He dialed again and was relieved to hear it pick up on the third ring and swerved slightly, earning a loud curse and blown horn from the car next to him. He indulged his anger and flipped the driver off; right now he could easily beat the crap out of anyone who crossed his path. That included stupid drivers.

"Kakashi, get down to the hospital. Something's happened. “He was lucky, normally he had to call three or four times before he actually answered.

" _What?_ "

"I'll tell you at the hospital."

" _I'd rather you tell me now so I can deem whether or not I want to go down to the hospital or not._ "

"Naruto's parents are dead."

" _I'll meet you at the hospital._ "

**OOO**

Jiraiya watched as Kakashi and Iruka walked into the hospital, hands shoved into haphazardly thrown on winter jackets with scarves barely covering their throats. Obviously they rushed out of the house and made haste to the hospital.

"Thanks for coming." Jiraiya greeted stiffly, sipping his coffee. He’d been there only twenty minutes and had already located the best coffee shop in the hospital and found out that Naruto was healthy, just unconscious. They were going to keep him there for observation and later in the morning, after the police had conducted their investigation back at the house they were going to come and question him.

Kakashi nodded and glanced around the waiting room, it was empty and slightly depressing with the bright paint and wall liners. The heavy smell of antiseptics and bleach only added to the glum atmosphere, it was as if the hospital itself was trying to remain neutral to all the pain everyone suffered.

"How is Naruto?" Iruka asked and rubbed his hands together to try and get some warmth back into them. It had started snowing on their way over making the ride and mood even more depressing. "Is he okay? What happened? Where's Minato an-" He stopped talking at the dark look Jiraiya sent his way.

"They're dead." He said emptily; he couldn't break down. Not now. Not when there was paperwork to fill out, people to talk to, and things to get done.

"What happened Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked and looked at the older man. Jiraiya was old, but not stupid. On the contrary the man still had his wits about him despite being old enough to collect pension.

Iruka shifted. "So what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then what _do_ you know?"

"I think something is trapped in the boy."

Iruka and Kakashi's brows turned down in suspicion; they all knew what Minato did as a profession but they also knew the man could attract trouble like no other. Once they found him hiding an illegal killer snake in his basement. Needless to say they talked him into handing it over to the government. Immediately.

“Which boy?”

“The newborn born fifteen minutes ago. Beautiful baby girl. She has brown hair and eyes-what do you think Iruka?” Jiraiya derided and shifted, trying to relax himself.  

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi demanded.

Jiraiya glanced around the empty waiting room and lowered his voice. "Minato had a lot of…dangerous artifacts in his office. And I found a suspicious box in Naruto's room."

"So? We all know the kid's always-"

"I think he stole it from his father's office. And when he opened it he unleashed whatever it is that killed Minato and Kushina."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head disbelieving. "And where the hell is this magical creature that was somehow trapped in a shiny box?" He snapped then winced at the harsh tone in his voice. They were all a little high-strung at the sudden death of their friends but that was no reason to start going at one another, especially Jiraiya who’s had years of dealing with freak happenings. After all he himself is a historian and has been around the world, if anyone’s seen it all it would be him.

Jiraiya took a gulp in his now cold coffee in an attempt to moisten his dry throat. "In Naruto." The room seemed to drop a couple degrees.

"You're shitting me." Iruka said, not quite ready to believe the outrageous claim Jiraiya had just made.

"No."

"Naruto killed his parents?" Kakashi said, incredulously.

"No…the thing _in_ Naruto killed his parents."

Kakashi snorted and looked around. “I need a drink.”

**OOO**

Naruto woke to the sounds of a mildly annoying beeping sound and a woman speaking. _“I genuinely think its best.”_

_“Are you sure Tsunade? He’s a child, only five years old.”_

_“I know but given the special circumstance its best. Legally and…morally.”_

_“Really? Morally? I can see the legal s-”_

_“Jiraiya you asked for my damn opinion and I gave it!”_

“Mommy?” Naruto croaked as his eyes finally peeled open and drowsily he looked at one face, then the other. “Grandpa?” He mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

Tsunade, the doctor snorted and glanced at Jiraiya. “Grandpa?”

“It was his father’s idea.” He muttered, slightly annoyed at being called Grandpa in front of his old friend. “Technically I’m just the Godfather.” He clarified. “Hi Naruto. How do you feel?” He asked and took a seat at the end of the hospital bed.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes again before shrugging. “Tired…and hungry. Where am I?” He looked around at the hospital room, eyes going wide. “Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

At that Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a look before Tsunade cleared her throat and put on a fake smile on her made-up face. “Hello Naruto I’m Doctor Tsunade.”

“You wear a lot of make-up.” Naruto stated staring at her his blue eyes wide in awe at the red lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow all piled onto the doctor’s face.

Tsunade’s smile twitched but all she did was nod and grit her teeth. “Naruto, honey how do you feel? In any pain?”

He shook his head ‘no’, attention already focused on the window and the blue sky. “Where am I?”

“In the hospital. Now do you remember anything?”

“No, where’s Mommy and Daddy?” He persisted and itched at his arms.

It was then Jiraiya took a deep breath to steady the nerves before looking Naruto in the eye. “Naruto, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this…but…your parents are dead.”

“What?”

“Yes. I know this is hard for you but…I love you Naruto. Remember that.” And then Jiraiya left, he couldn’t bear the look in Naruto’s eyes, the betrayal the accusation that stared back at him bold as ever. When he got halfway down the hallway he heard Naruto’s wail of pain followed by Tsunade’s cry for help. He didn’t look back.

**OOO**

Later that evening Jiraiya met Kakashi and Iruka at a bar all in need of liquid help at the moment given the tragic situation; in hindsight they probably should have stayed home that give since the barman had set the television on the local news station and they were talking about the tragedy that befell the Uzumaki’s late last night.

_“We’re at the scene of the murders and as you can see the police still have the entire house blocked off. They aren’t releasing further information surrounding this horrible case but witnesses have stated that they saw Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki being taken to the hospital. No one so far has been arrested for the murders of Minato and Kushina as of yet.”_

Iruka shook his head at the television and directed his attention to his old friend. “So what are you going to do? He’s your responsibility now isn’t he?” He asked, nursing his drink of whiskey and coke.

Jiraiya took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m going to put him in a psychiatric hospital.”

“What?”

“I spoke to his doctor. She thinks that Naruto may be…it would be best given the circumstances.”

Kakashi eyed his friend and took a sip of his Gin. “The circumstances being?”

“That despite what I think happened the police strongly believe Naruto killed his parents and if I agree to put him in a mental hospital under twenty-four hour care they won’t get involved in his life. After all what can he do if he’s locked up right?”

“But the boy’s only five, how can they think that?” Iruka scowled.

“I don’t know but if I refuse on his behalf he will be sentenced to juvenile hall till he reaches the age to be transferred to a prison then sentenced there for life.”  

“Still…that poor kid. He’s only, what? Five?” Iruka rubbed his eyes. “He’s too young to be dealing with all this shit.”

Jiraiya nodded sadly. “You don’t think I know this?” He ran a hand down his face then rested his chin on his knuckles. “If that monster _is_ inside of him the best place for him would be a place with the capabilities to handle people hearing voices in their head. No matter how I think of it that’s the best solution.”

“I still don’t believe there’s a ‘demon’ in Naruto.” Iruka scowled. “I think someone broke into their house, murdered Minato and Kushina and framed him.”

“Why would someone do that?” Kakashi asked and downed the remainder of his drink and signaled to the bartended for another.

“I don’t know.” Iruka grunted. “I just can’t believe their gone…”

**OOO**

_“Wake up Boy.”_

Naruto groaned but didn’t wake.

_“Wake up, Boy, wake up. It’s time to wake up.”_

This time Naruto shifted and groaned, finally forcing his eyes open to look for the person pestering him. But he saw no one in the weak morning light; it was just him and the sound of the heart monitor beeping. He swatted his ear irritable in a lazy attempt to get rid of the annoyance.

_“Funny.”_

Naruto jumped and looked around. The room was empty. “Who…who’s there?” He whispered and pulled the hospital blanket up to his chin as his gaze swept the empty room.

_“Finally. I thought you’d never wake Boy.”_

“Where are you?” Naruto asked, his voice breaking.

_“In you my pet. In you.”_

Naruto looked around the small hospital room again. He gnawed on the tip of his thumb betraying his age of a child barely old enough for kindergarten.

_“Don’t you remember?”_

“Remember what?”

_“Of course…you were sleeping.”_

“Mister this isn’t funny.” Naruto scowled and glared at the empty space around his bed. “Stop it. I’m going to tell my Da…” He trailed off, suddenly remembering what Jiraiya and his doctor explained to him yesterday.

_“Ah, you remember don’t you? You’re parents are gone now. Dead. How sad.”_

It was then a nurse walked in followed by Tsunade, just in time to hear Naruto start wailing. “NO! MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE ALIVE! ALIVE!”

_“No they aren’t boy, they are dead. I saw them with my own eyes. Dead. You’ll never see them again.”_

Naruto stared down at the white sheets pooling in his lap, his normally bright eyes dark with horror. HE clutched at his head, shaking it from side to side hoping to stop the voice. “SHUT UP SHUT UP! STOP SAYING THAT!”

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a few seconds before waving to the nurse to hold down the boy before he started getting violent again and pulled the syringe she had waiting out of her pocket. After the way Naruto acted up yesterday she decided it would be best to sedate him for the move. After all it took three nurses to sedate the small boy and two of them got injured in the process. She didn’t think it wise to take the risk. Naruto was being transferred to the care of Orochimaru, the Doctor at Kyoto’s Mental Hospital and the man was known for his lack of patience with violent patients. Though that thought worried her but she banished it from her mind; she had enough on her plate anyway.

It took all of one minute before Naruto stopped struggling and the nurse could release her hold on him. “What was that about?” She asked softly, eyes trained on the now drowsy little boy on the bed.

“I don’t know.” Tsunade stared at him, worry etched in her face. “I really don’t know.”

“Should…shouldn’t we do something then?”

“No. He’s not our problem anymore.”

“Ma’am! H-”

Tsunade scowled. “Silence! Get back to work!”

The nurse bit her lower lip in worry; clearly the boy was having problems how could she be expected to just ignore it? And he was so young too! Just a little babe, it hurt her heart to just hold her tongue.

Tsunade saw the pained look on the nurse’s face and sighed. “I’m just following Jiraiya’s orders. He doesn’t want anything done in regards to his talking to himself. Leave it be Shizune.”

**OOO**

Reviews would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve Years later

Naruto – Age 17

Naruto lay on his bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling above him with his hands folded behind his head. He wore the standard issue light grey hospital pants and tee-shirt but nothing else. Absently he kicked his feet, growing mildly annoyed with the lack of freedom to move about. Over the years the guards, nurses and doctors have one time or another faced his wrath and he long ago was deemed a danger to himself and the other patients. He lost his right to almost all means of entertainment and instead was forced into a solitary padded room where he now lives.

_“I’m bored.”_

“Yeah, you and me both.”

_“Let’s have some fun.”_

“No thanks. You’re fun always gets me in trouble.”

_“We could break out of here, raise a little hell.”_

At that Naruto snorted and shifted on his bed. “I think you mean more than a little.”

_“I’m getting really tired of just lying here all day and night boy. It’s been months since we did anything.”_

“Months, _exactly_. Maybe with time they’ll let me go outside or something.”

_“You’re trying to be good for a maybe? How stupid boy, let’s do something now.”_

“No, it’s not stupid because I miss the damn sun!” Naruto hissed, knowing that there was a guard not ten feet from his door and if he heard something there goes his chances of anything. “Just shut up.”

_“You said you were bored I-”_

“You’re just tr-”

“Hello Naruto. Talking to yourself again?” His door opened to reveal a young man with silver hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing glasses and a white doctor’s coat. In his hands he held a tray with food. “Here’s your lunch.” He walked inside and a guard wheeled in a cart to place the tray on.

Naruto sat up and sent him a half smile. “Hey Kabuto.”

_“Hi Dipshit. What load of crap are you shoveling today?”_

Wisely Naruto didn’t answer Kyuubi and instead held out his arm for the usual check-up.

Kabuto smiled and sat down on the chair the guard wheeled in. “Go on and eat. I’m just here for company today.” He waved off his patients arm.

Immediately Naruto dug into the mashed potatoes, red beans and chicken soup.

_“You eat like a pig.”_

Kabuto remained quiet for a few minutes before finally saying something. “How are you today? I see you’re still hearing voices.”

“I’m fine. Good actually, a bit restless…I really want to stretch my legs.” Naruto answered around a mouthful of beans before reaching for his cup of apple juice and downing half of it. He learned long ago not to correct Kabuto whenever he made a diagnosis or talked about the one voice. Many times he insisted it was multiple though Naruto told him hundreds of times it was just one. Who happened to be a Demon Fox with Nine Tails.

“Yes, you have been doing fine. Really well actually. Maybe you do deserve a reward.” Kabuto held out his hand and immediately a file and clipboard was placed in it, followed by the door closing, leaving just Kabuto and Naruto in the room. Idly he flicked open the thick file and skimmed a few pages. “Yes you have been exceptionally good as of late. Perhaps I can arrange for you to go outside for an hour or two. Would you like that?”

Excitedly Naruto nodded his head and hid a grin behind his apple juice.

_“Well…looks like you were right boy.”_

**OOO**

The next day Kabuto arrived bright and early to find a sleeping Naruto falling half off his bed with the long blanket tangled around his legs and the one pillow lying abandoned in the corner. With a sigh he slammed the door shut and watched as his patient jumped awake then promptly fell completely out of bed.

“Fucking hell!” Naruto yelped as he was personally introduced to the flooring and slowly picked himself up to see Kabuto staring down at him, one eyebrow raised in mild amusement.

 _“Damn that fucking doctor to Hell and back!”_ Kyuubi roared in Naruto’s head. _“Who the hell does he think he is waking US LIKE THAT?! I was having a wonderful dream of KILLING PEOPLE! HE SHALL FEEL MY WRATH! GET UP BOY! GET UP!”_

In vain Naruto tried to ignore the ranting Fox Demon in his head and rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. Already he was beginning to feel the pain throbbing in his head.

“Good. You’re awake. Hurry up shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be waiting when you’re finished.” Kabuto stated.

Naruto squinted up at him. “What?”

It was then Kabuto smiled beseechingly. “You’re going outside today. Hurry up.”

**OOO**

The warm summer sun felt amazing on Naruto’s skin. The gentle wind blowing through his hair and face was indescribable. It’s been months since he was last outside and it felt like heaven. He threw himself down on the grass, folded his hands behind his back and closed his eyes; just lying there under the sun was worth the months of being good it took to get him there.

_“I suppose this does beat that stupid room.”_

Naruto didn’t respond. He needed to prove that he was fine and could handle being outside, that way Kabuto might let him go out more. If he just started chatting away on his first day out that wouldn’t exactly score him brownie points.

_“Are you just going to lie here the entire time?”_

No answer.

_“Hey kid don’t ignore me.”_

No answer.

_“Boy! Get up and do something! Have a look around!”_

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly released it before opening his eyes to stare up at the clear blue sky above him. It was beautiful with large feathery clouds slowly drifting in the wind. If he listened hard enough he could hear birds chirping somewhere.

_“Kid this isn’t funny. Answer me.”_

No answer.

_“Fine…do you want me to assume control then?”_

“No. Stop it man I’m trying to enjoy this.” Naruto whispered without moving his lips; it wasn’t a mastered skill yet but it got the job done. Letting Kyuubi take control was the last thing Naruto wanted. The last time that happened he blacked out and woke up strapped down to his bed for a week. Later he found out he knocked out a guard and went screaming through the halls waving the guards stolen underwear as some sort of victory flag. It took three men and two sedation shots to bring him down. It wasn’t his finest moment. Kyuubi however, begged to differ.

_“Well I’m getting bored. At least take a look around.”_

To oblige Kyuubi, Naruto climbed up onto his feet and took in his surroundings. He was in the back of the hospital in the field that they owned that had a small garden, court for playing tennis and other spots. A small pond guarded in case anyone got any ideas, and a path that took the walker all around the field. Kabuto was sitting at a small table under an umbrella reading. He wasn’t allowed to leave Naruto alone by himself; even under the watch of some guards.

_“Well well…what do we have here?”_

It took Naruto all of five seconds to find the object that interested Kyuubi, or rather person. In the distance walking around the small pond was a woman being escorted by one of the other doctors. She was petite with long dark hair tied loosely with a piece of ribbon, she worse simple jeans and a pale lavender peplum shirt.

Naruto swallowed thickly as she walked closer to him up the path.

_“Get her…get her! She’s beautiful…wouldn’t it be nice to mate with her boy? Look at her…that innocent face, her breasts and that tiny waist…”_

Naruto tried to ignore Kyuubi but his eyes were drawn to the mysterious woman with the pale eyes and long dark hair. Who was she? All he could do was stare in awe as she walked up the path, past him still talking to the doctor. His stomach twisted itself into knots as he caught her perfume drifting in the wind.

_“And those hips! Boy that’s child-birthing hips!”_

Suddenly Naruto was moving before he realized it and was right behind the young woman. _“Yes…she’s right there! Grab her! Grab her right now!”_ He reached out his arm and lightly touched her shoulder, his attention completely focused on her and her alone.

“OH! Hello.” She turned around and all he could do was stare at her in wonder. She was so beautiful, even more so up close. She smiled kindly at him, something that was new and it made his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. What was this? What’s happening to him?

_“What are you waiting for boy?! Grab her!”_

“Naruto!” Kabuto’s arm was on his shoulder before he could blink. “What are you doing?” He pulled him back, away from the woman.

“Ka-Kabuto!” Naruto struggled to get out from his grip.

“What?”

His gaze remained locked on the now baffled woman in front of them still smiling. “Who is she?”

Kabuto looked up and offered her a smile and shrug. “I’m sorry Ma’am, he’s...”

“No, no it’s alright. My name is Hinata.” She smiled at them and waved at Naruto.

_“Hinata…what a beautiful name.”_

“That’s a beautiful name.” Naruto mindlessly repeated the Kyuubi’s complement.

Kabuto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, never before in all his years has he ever heard Naruto complement anyone. Ever. What exactly was he witnessing here? Could this be-no. His patient isschizophrenic, it’s impossible. “Naruto let’s leave this nice woman alone and finish enjoying your time outside alright?” He gently pulled on his arm. “Naruto.” He warned.

“Thank you.” Hinata smiled warmly and held out her hand for a handshake. “What’s your name?”

_“Look at that hand! So delicate…so delectable…”_

“Naruto. I’m Naruto.” He answered and slowly clasped her hand and held it in a light grip, terrified he might hurt her.

“Hinata.” The red haired doctor behind her finally spoke; it was a woman which mildly surprised Naruto given anyone he met before was usually male. Not that he met many people, it was usually the guards on rotation and the occasional attendant. “We should go, this…he is…”

Kabuto immediately knew what she was hinting at and scowled. “Tayuya.” He warned.

Completely oblivious to the silent exchange of words going on above her head Hinata continued to smile at Naruto, intrigued by his wide honest blue eyes and obvious embarrassment. She was willing to bet he’d never spoken to a girl before judging by his stiff movements, darting eyes and shy smile. “So I take it you are a patient here?” She asked and slipped her hand out from his light grip.

He nodded slowly.

_“Say something boy!”_

“I’m volunteering here for summer.” She looked around and tilted her head back to feel the sun on her face. “To get extra credit you know? But it’s good to get field experience.”

“Huh?”

_“…When I said say something I meant in English, idiot.”_

“Oh I want to become a nurse and well…experience you can never go wrong with.” She smiled at him again.

“Naruto.” Kabuto returned to pulling on his arm. “Let’s leave Hinata and Doctor Tayuya and let them get back to work.” He glared at Tayuya over Naruto’s head. “Plus you want to enjoy your time outside don’t you? Why don’t you and I play tennis? You haven’t tried that yet ha-”

Just then Hinata interrupted. “Am I interrupting your time outside? I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She frowned. “Again, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Naruto smiled bashfully. “I…I don’t mind.”

_“Don’t stutter boy! You aren’t a princess! WE don’t act…act so damn timid!”_

Ignoring Kyuubi, Naruto cleared his throat and scuffed his shoe. “Would you like to play tennis with me?”

It was then Tayuya finally placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “I’m sorry that’s not how things work here. Let’s go Hinata, you need to look over and get to know the patients.”

“Isn’t he a patient? Doesn’t he count?” Hinata insisted, slightly annoyed with the obvious hostility going on. Naruto may be unaware of it but she sure wasn’t. “I don’t see why I can’t spend a little time with him.” She sent Naruto another smile. “I can’t play tennis today but I’d love to join you for awhile and keep you company.”    

**OOO**

Two minutes and many hisses, glares and unspoken threats later Naruto and Hinata sat on a blanket spread out on the grass under the sun with Kabuto watching them much to Tayuya’s annoyance. She had been invited to join them but she declined and rushed off, grumbling about filing a complaint against Kabuto, to which he chuckled at. He was slightly worried about his patient talking and being around someone who was not prepped to his specific needs but his curiosity outweighed any worry so he just sat back and watched them from a distance.

“How old are you?”

That stumped him for a few seconds before he remember his age. “Seventeen.”

“Oh wow, so am I. How long have you been here?” She asked as she slipped her flats off of her feet and set them on the grass beside her.

Naruto shrugged and watched her from the corner of his eye. “I don’t know…forever I guess.”

_“Since you were five boy. Five. It’s not that hard to remember. So what are you planning on doing to her? Luring her in are you? Is this another one of your plots that takes time? Why not strangle her now hm? Doesn’t that sound nice?”_

Pale eyes opened wide at his answer. “Forever? Do you mean you were born here?”

“No…just feels like it. I was put here when I was a kid.” Absently he plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers. Unconsciously his fingers deftly twisted it into a knot. He blinked, baffled by it and flicked the blade of grass away.

“Oh…I’m so sorry to hear that.” She genuinely sounded sorry and reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. “Do you have any family that come to visit?”

Naruto glanced at the warm hand on his shoulder and his face heated up. “Y-yeah. My grandfather and some of his friends come sometimes.”

_“Again with the blushing? What are you a princess trapped in a goddamn tower?”_

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“So…do you go to school?”

He shook his head ‘no.’

“Oh…do you have a tutor here?”

By now Naruto was at a completely lost, he had no idea what she was talking about but he just liked to hear her talk. It was nice hearing her soothing, gentle voice for once. Usually it was either a man’s, or someone yelling at him for no real reason.

 _“You should probably say some funny and witty boy. Otherwise she’ll think you’re fucked in the head…oh wait! You are!”_ Kyuubi laughed, his voice booming and echoing in Naruto’s head giving him a mild headache.

Naruto shook his head. “No, I can’t go to school or…what you said.” He tried to converse with her but it was difficult trying to think with Kyuubi snickering in the background and trying _not_ to look and sound as weird as he actually was.

“But if…I don’t understand why you can’t go to school.” Hinata frowned and began to fiddle with her fingers. “Have you hurt anyone?” She whispered.

Naruto shook his head ‘no.’

_“That’s a lie boy and you know it. Remember the time you attacked that guard? He was asking for it but that does classify as hurting someone.”_

“Well then you should be able to go to school.” She nodded. “Have you ever asked?”

Again, he shook his head. It never crossed his mind to ask about school. For as long as he can remember he’s always been in this place with doctors and guards and medication. Maybe once in a while his grandfather, Jiraiya might come by with a present or Iruka or Kakashi might drop by to check up on him but this was his life. All he knew was these walls, these clothes and these people who poked and prodded at him, provoked him, fought and sedated him. “What’s school?”

At that Hinata gasped and stared back at him in pure unaltered shock. What is school? How could someone not know what school is? But then he started to color and stared back down at his bare feet and she realized how rude she was being and schooled her face back into a small smile.

“School is a place of learning. You read, write, and learn about the world and literature, history, science and math.” She smiled comfortingly. “Though being seventeen most of that is over and done with and usually junior or senior year you’re trying to figure out what to do with your life. Like college or working full time. Moving to another state or staying at home. That sort of thing.”

Naruto’s face remained completely blank. He had no idea what she was saying but he smiled at her voice. It was soft and gentle; like a soothing balm for his mind. When he listened to her Kyuubi actually shut up and only muttered occasional smart ass comments instead of his usual nonstop monologue of criticisms and horrible ideas of destruction. Hinata was like the paradise he didn’t know he was missing, when she talked nothing else mattered to him or Kyuubi. It was a miracle.

**OOO**

“School?” Kabuto repeated dubiously. “You want to go to _school?_ ”

Kabuto stood inside Naruto’s room in the late evening, they had come in sometime after lunch and he left Naruto to shower and change while he went off to file some paperwork and check on his few other patients. For a young genius doctor his life was somewhat easy; he got to choose whichever patients he wanted to care for and call whatever price he wanted. Needless to say he was no stranger to the value of a dollar. He had hoped Naruto would rest while he was away and came back with dinner. What he found was a mildly confused but excited blonde teenage boy just waiting till he arrived.

_“He wants an explanation idiot.”_

“Yeah, Hinata was telling me all sorts of things and…and I want to go. Can’t I just try it?”

Kabuto eyed his patient, taking in the hopeful yet determined teenager staring back at him. Why not? Sure it’ll take some work and money but Jiraiya was rich and in control of Naruto’s finances. As long as he okayed it he didn’t see why Naruto couldn’t _try_ it. Ever since being under his care Naruto hadn’t murdered or even attempted to murder anyone else therefore the courts had no right to intervene on the decision. So why not? Plus, by his calculations Naruto would be in the last year anyway so if things went wrong-well hopefully nothing will go wrong.

“I have to talk to your Guardian.” Was all he said by way of permission.

**OOO**

Kabuto sighed and dialed the now memorized number and waited for him to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Jiraiya.”

 _“Oh, Kabuto. Hello, is everything alright?”_ Kabuto sighed at the obvious dread in his voice. Apparently Jiraiya still hadn’t forgotten about the call he had received about Naruto making that guard go commando.

“Yes. Naruto is fine but…”

_“But what?”_

“He wants’ to go to school. He’s adamant about it.”

_“School?”_

“Yes.”

_“Like…actual school or getting a tutor to teach him?”_

“No, actual school. He wants’ to attend a real high school.”

_“Where the hell did he get an idea like that?”_

It was then Kabuto heaved a heavy sigh, knowing this was his entirely fault. If he hadn’t let his patent go outside, if he had checked to make sure no one was in the courtyard maybe none of this would have happened. But then again maybe it was for the best. Naruto was growing up and exhibiting good signs, maybe it was time for a change. “He met a girl.”

_“Kabuto this isn’t funny.”_

“This isn’t a joke. He really met a girl and she told him, I guess about school and now he wants to go.”

On the other end of the line Jiraiya scoffed. _“Well obviously he can’t!”_

“I don’t know about that.” Kabuto stated ominously.

_“Excuse me?”_

“He’s been perfectly fine these last couple months.” He shuffled some papers around on his desk. “Almost a year actually and apart from occasionally talking back to the voices in his head he’s fine. He hasn’t attacked anyone, hasn’t acted out recently, he’s been…normal. The medication has been stable for the last…” He trailed off and shuffled some more papers around before finding the one he was looking for and quickly scanned it. “For the last eight months. I don’t see if he wants to try, _really_ wants to try, I don’t see why he can’t.”

 _“You got him to take the medication straight with no problems for eight consecutive months?”_ Jiraiya asked sounding impressed. He knew that Naruto scorned medication with a hate that rivaled an alcoholics love of an open bar, it was nearly impossible for him to take any pills since he was adamant that he didn’t have a problem. Well a problem aside from hearing one voice in his head that belonged to a demon trapped inside his body.  

Kabuto sighed. “Well…yes and no. He doesn’t know he’s been on medication since the… _last_ incident.”

 _“So how does he take it if…are you lying Kabuto? What has he done this time?”_ His voice dropped to just above a whisper. _“Listen if this is about more hush-money we had a deal. You said you’d do this for-”_

“This has nothing to do with that!” Kabuto quickly cut him off. The money was lucrative and easy and he wasn’t about to endanger it at all, however he also had a bit of a soft spot for Naruto. Despite all the rumors and shadows surrounding the young patent he really did have a good heart. Aside from the fact that when he lost control it almost always ended weirdly, oddly, and bloody with someone ready to file a lawsuit. “He doesn’t know he’s taking medication. I crush it into his food and drink. Of course he does experience mild side-effects and they are beginning to show but it’s nothing really.”

_“What are the side effects?”_

“Slight memory loss. Though I imagine in his particular case it would be an improvement.” 

_“Alright going with this for a moment.”_ Jiraiya paused to take a deep breath then slowly exhale. “ _How exactly do you propose this is done? He can’t just go enroll in some school. And what about…what about what only you and I know? Who-how can this even be done? Kabuto have you really thought this through? What if it happens again?”_

“Well that’s true he will need an escort and someone to keep an eye on him. I recommend sending a guard or two with him who unfortunately will need to know the _entire_ situation. And he will need regular visits to me. But with a few adjustments, a strict schedule and some careful planning I don’t see why Naruto can’t try to go to school.”

Jiraiya didn’t say anything.

“He’s young, only seventeen years old and I think he’s beginning to realize how much he’s missing being in here all his life.” Kabuto continued on. “Since he’s been under my care for all the years and he has been exceptional for so long there really isn’t a valid reason why now, ten years since the…incident, that we can’t test to see if there is some improvement.”

_“Twelve years. That’s not his entire life.”_

Kabuto rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Majority. The majority of his life.” He corrected.

_“…If you think it’s safe for him and everyone around him fine. As long as the police don’t nose around I’m okay with it. Set up the paperwork I’ll pick him up.”_

“Great.”

_“When?”_

“I can have everything ready for tomorrow.”

“ _Alright_.” Jiraiya sighed wearily. “ _This isn’t what I expected Kabuto.”_

At that Kabuto suppressed the grin spreading across his face. “I know. But what’s the worst that can happen? He realizes he hates school and wants to come back?”

_“It might happen again Kabuto. And I can’t pay off another investigation.”_

**OOO**

No one told Naruto anything about what Kabuto and Jiraiya was doing. In fact he didn’t see anyone again the remainder of the day and hardly ate anything. He was worried and anxious that Kabuto would say no and instead hire a tutor-whatever that was-and he would never see Hinata again, even though she said she was going to be working here. He was locked in a private cell in the far end of the hospital; somehow he doubted they would let her just pop in for a chat.

That night he tossed and turned, much to the Kyuubi’s amusement.

_“As much as I want to get out into the real world and have some fun I don’t see why you’re so worried.”_

“I want _out._ I didn’t know this place ‘school’ existed.”

At that Kyuubi snorted. _“What? You think everyone lives like you do? How stupid are you kid? Wow…you really do need schooling…”_

“Shut up you aren’t helping.”

 _“Did you want me to help? Well why didn’t you say anything?”_ Kyuubi derided. _“You aren’t stupid just…not intelligent. And you’re handsome so that makes up for it! Though those scars on your face aren’t-they’re rugged boy! Rugged. You know girls really like scars…I think…”_ And so Kyuubi went on until Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

**OOO**

The next morning a somber looking guard stood outside one of the side entrance doors to the hospital smoking a cigarette. He was in full gear with messy black hair and a beard; he was tall but right now he was slumped over leaning against the building for support. “I can’t believe I’ve been reduced to babysitting.” He mumbled dejectedly.

Across from him stood his partner Kurenai, also leaning against the building with one leg crossed over the other a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. “Me either.”

It was from Asuma, her longtime partner and friend she picked up the bad habit of smoking from. There were times she thought to quit but that thought always passed just as quickly as it came. “I don’t know if it’ll be easier or more of a pain.”

“My bet’s on pain.” Asuma snorted.

“Asuma give me another?” She held out her hand in a fairly demanding way.

“Where’s your pack? Didn’t you buy one last night?” He scowled but fished in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and tossed it across to her.

“Finished it this morning.” Kurenai mumbled as she stuck another cigarette between her lips and lit up, inhaling deeply. “Hopefully I have time to finish this before we have to go.”

Asuma groaned loudly and glanced at his watch. “What time do we move the kid?”

“I don’t know…what did they say? Ten?”

“Sounds about right…” He peered down at his watch. “Got five minutes. Suck in that smoke and weaken your heart Kurenai.” He took a long drag out of his cigarette and grinned. “I don’t think his dear old Grandpa will like us smoking around his kid.”

At that she chuckled and pushed off against the wall. “You never know.”

**OOO**

Hayate, a young guard with dark circles around his eyes strolled down the hallway with his partner Anko and young intern who had just started work about a week prior. He had that ‘young-and-naïve’ quality about him and still got overexcited about every little thing. Including checking on each patient every two hours.

“I heard that boy, Naruto? When he killed his parents a demon got sealed inside of him because he was so evil.” He gossiped excitedly. “We’re going to check on him right? Make sure he isn’t-”

“Naruto isn’t evil Lee.” Hayate sighed, tired of dealing with the young guard. He’d been enduring his questions for two whole days and he was already exhausted by his incessant questions and way off conclusions. “He’s Schizophrenic. There’s a difference.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

“Why are you listening to idle gossip? Your job is to protect them and the doctors from themselves not listen to lunchtime chitchat.”

“But isn’t there something weird about him?” Lee continued on happily trailing after the two older, annoyed guards. “I saw him once. I also heard that he’s so calm and cool but talks to himself a lot like he’s-”

“He is mentally ill Lee.” Hayate cut him off. “How many times do I have to say it?”

Lee continued on, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing. “I also heard there was a magic box they found in his room and his grandfather found the truth and that’s why he locked him here and he’s been looking for a way to extract the demon in him.”

Anko scoffed. "Listen to yourself talking about magic and crap. As far as I can see the boy killed his parents and should be locked away." She glared down at the young intern over her shoulder. “Stop gossiping about the patients and do the job.”

Hayate nodded sagely and continued down the hall behind Anko; they were just outside Naruto’s room now. Anko knocked on the door and listened for his usual response of ‘Hey, how’s it going?’

But it never came.

She tried again. “Naruto! You sleeping? Wake up!”

No response.

“Naruto!” She banged on the door with her baton then peered through the window. "Fuck! That little brats missing!" She cursed and flicked on the lights inside the cell from the outside panel. She stood directly in front of the cell door, scoping out the inside by tilting her head each and every possible way but saw nothing except an empty bed.

"What? Who?" Lee tried to peer into the room as well but got jostled aside by Hayate already pulling out his phone as he leaned around Anko to see inside.

"Naruto!" Anko hissed and stepped aside to let her partner see for himself without any trouble.

"Uzumaki?"

At that she rolled her eyes dramatically and resisted the urge to punch the intern in his face. "No! The _other_ Naruto! The nice one with the black hair! Of course Uzumaki you fucking idiot!"

Lee’s face paled as realization hit. "Shit! What do we do?"

“Will you two kindly stop using that hole in your face? I’m on the phone.” Hayate scowled at the two of them and waited patiently for someone to pick up and hopefully get some answers; a few rings later someone picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello Jiraiya, its Hayate. I don’t want to alarm you but it is required under your specific orders that if I notice anything suspicious to phone you immediately.”

 _“Yes, I know Hayate.”_ He sounded tired and in desperate need of some strong coffee.

“Naruto is missing.”

 _“Don’t worry.”_ Jiraiya sighed into the phone. _“Naruto’s safe, here with me actually.”_

“He is?” At that Hayate’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and waved off Anko who had her fingers posed on the emergency button located a few steps down from the room.

_“Yes I took him out today.”_

“Oh…”

_“Yeah.”_

“For like…an overnight visit?” Hayate fished.

_“No…listen didn’t someone tell you?”_

“Tell me what?” He tried to ignore Anko glaring at him as though all the world problems were his fault. It was quite difficult, especially with Lee pacing in the background and muttering something about youth.

_“Naruto’s been released.”_

**OOO**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting settled into ‘normal’ life was much more difficult than Naruto originally thought. He wasn’t scheduled to even think about school for another two months given the fact that it was summer, but that wasn’t even the beginning of his problems. He had new found freedom, well under the strict supervision of Asuma and Kurenai, experienced guards from the hospital kind of freedom. But he had no idea what to do with all this time on his hands. Although Kyuubi had plenty of ideas and had a nonstop commentary going from the second he was escorted to Jiraiya’s home.

 _“Boy we’re free! Free as the fucking wind! Do something! Move!”_ Was all he kept saying over and over and over again until the sheer size of Jiraiya’s house overwhelmed him for a few blissful seconds.

“Whoa…this…this is a _house?”_ Naruto mumbled in astonishment.

His guardian Jiraiya nodded and stood a few feet away from him staring up at the double staircase in the middle of the foyer. “Yes. And it’s your home too Naruto.”

“What?” Naruto stared up at Jiraiya in shock.

“ _Ours! Ours! Boy this is ours! YES! Move! Walk! I want to see where we now live!”_ Kyuubi ordered but Naruto wasn’t capable of obliging at the moment; he was still trying to remember how to breathe.

“Yes, yes.” Jiraiya laughed nervously at his expression. “Come now, I want to show you you’re room. It’s on the second floor, right opposite the room where Asuma will be staying. Kurenai not to worry you’re close as well.”

**OOO**

While Naruto ventured off to explore the house, Jiraiya pulled both Asuma and Kurenai into the kitchen. Silently he reached into one of the taller cupboards and pulled out a half empty bottle of Whiskey and took a gulp right out of the bottle. Sighing as it burned down the back of his throat he turned to face the two guards staring at him in mild shock. Wordlessly he tilted the bottle in their direction, offering them a drink. Neither accepted.

“There are some things,” Jiraiya began, his voice low and strained. “That you need to know. I can’t tell you everything right now but later tonight you will come up to my office when Naruto is asleep and I will tell you the entire story.”

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged suspicious glances.

“You both need to keep a sharp eye on Naruto. He is capable of more harm than you realize.”

At that they both cocked an amused eyebrow, already brushing him off as a doddering, over cautious old man that was ready to cry wolf as soon as possible to get rid of his godson.

“I’m being serious. Naruto is-”

Just then the loud slam of the front door interrupted him. “Hello? Jiraiya?” Kabuto’s familiar voice echoed through the house. “The front door was unlocked! Where are you? I need to speak with you!”

“Kitchen!” He shouted back then returned his attention to the two guards in front of him. “You will be taking him out soon. Watch him. Do not let him out of your sight, not for a second. If the slightest thing changes bring him back. Immediately.”

Again, the two guards exchanged a glance but nodded just as Kabuto walked in.

"Ah." The doctor nodded politely at the two guards before locking eyes with Jiraiya. "Here you are. We need to speak." His gaze flicked over to Asuma and Kurenai watching with interest. "In private. Perhaps you two should go talk with Naruto. Get to know him. I'm sure he's eager to get to know you two better." He smiled encouragingly at them.

Kurenai glanced at Asuma before they both looked to Jiraiya for conformation. Wordlessly he nodded and they silently left the kitchen, leaving the two men to chat in private.

Kabuto and Jiraya waited a few seconds until they were sure no one was around to listen before speaking. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Jiraiya asked, staring at Kabuto who was now leaning against the countertop.

The doctor shrugged. "Isn't it better to have tried and failed rather than to have not tried at all?"

"I don't think that applies to this particular set of circumstances."

Kabuto merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I fully believe that with the drugs dissolved into his food, a strict schedule, the two guards and routine meetings with me, he should be well enough. Within a month we should be able to determine whether he is fit for this lifestyle, or if he should be readmitted back into the hospital." He said with confidence.

Silence built between the two, then they heard a loud slam of a door somewhere upstairs. Neither moved for a few seconds.

"I think you should probably check that out." Kabuto sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "You have his medication?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly. "And the directions on how to use them."

"Where are they? Somewhere he can't reach I hope."

"In my office."

"He's not allowed in there?"

"No. Not even in an emergency."

At his cold tone Kabuto cracked a smile. "Does he know this?"

"Very soon he will." With that said, Jiraiya left the kitchen to see just what exactly his godchild was up to.

**OOO**

_“Listen all we have to do is open that window, tie some sheets together and we’re free! Simple!”_

“We?” Naruto mumbled. “You mean _me_.”

_“Hey, I’m the one giving you the ideas.”_

“Exactly so keep them to yourself.” Naruto began to look through the bookshelves, having not seen a book in years let alone hardcover it was an experience to see the sheer amount lining the shelves. Not to mention being allowed to actually read them.

 _“I want to see something that’s not the inside of a building!”_ Kyuubi continued on. _“Let’s go to one of those shop things we’ve heard about. Or those…what is it? Stripping bars?”_

Wisely, Naruto didn’t respond. Instead he began to thoroughly inspect his new room; it had a large king sized bed, matching side tables, walk in wardrobe, flat screen television mounted on the wall, a couch for lounging on with a coffee table, a wall to wall bookcase, writing desk, laptop, and some random chairs. Naruto had no idea what half of the things were or what they were used for but he knew from just looking they were all expensive.

 _“Just think you were missing out on all of this for years.”_ Kyuubi began nonchalantly. _“Don’t you want to see what else you’ve been missing?”_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Naruto?” It sounded like Jiraiya. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

The door opened to reveal Jiraiya who slipped in and shut the door behind him. “Hey.” He strolled around the room, once in a while glancing at Naruto before finally sitting on the couch. “What do you think?”

Naruto frowned and stared at him. “About what?”

“The room. Do you like it?” He gestured around them.

_“I’d rather b-”_

“Yes, thank you.” Naruto nodded and looked around. “It’s amazing.”

Jiraiya nodded and settled his gaze on Naruto who still stood uncomfortably by the bookcase. “I’m sure you know there are some things we need to talk about.”

“Yeah.”

“Starting with that voice you hear inside your head.”

At that Naruto’s eyes widened in excitement. “You believe me that it’s just one?!” He whispered, terrified that Kabuto might overhear. Though that was ridiculous since he was several miles away working in the hospital and Naruto was with his legal guardian. Little did he know Kabuto was actually downstairs writing down details on how to secretly administer his medication and how frequently it should be done.

“Yes.” He sighed and massaged his forehead with the thumb and forefinger. “Let’s not get too into that right now though, there are more pressing things to discuss. Like you keeping that voice of yours to yourself.”

 _“You can keep your orders to yourself, you old bastard.”_ Kyuubi hissed. _“But thanks for letting us out. Really appreciate it.”_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi in favor of sitting down on a chair and giving his Godfather all of his attention.

“People don’t like people with problems Naruto. You will learn that soon enough.” Jiraiya continued, looking at his Godson with sympathy. “So try and keep your…problem to just those that already know okay?”

Understandingly Naruto nodded. Of course he knew what a social leper he would be if people found out he could head voices, or in this case, a demonic voice in his head. There was no need to clarify that one.

“Good. Now to go over some rules; you can go out as long as you take Asuma and or Kurenai with you.” Jiraiya shifted and ran a large calloused hand though his hair. “I took the liberty of hiring a personal chauffeur for you since I won’t be able to drive you anywhere.” He sighed tiredly; clearly he was in need of a good night’s rest, something he hasn’t had in years. “That’s another thing. Naruto do not, under any circumstances, enter my private office on the third floor. Is that understood? If you need to speak to me and I am up there call. That’s the reason telephones were invented. Do not even entertain the thought of sneaking up there.”

Wearily Naruto nodded.

_“What’s on the third floor? What are you hiding old man? A woman? A prostitute? A sacrifice?”_

“You will attend any and all scheduled appointments without hassle. And I know you’re a young man but _try_ and stay out of trouble okay?” And so Jiraiya went on, laying down the house rules and consequences, what is expected of him and so forth.

All in all it was pretty easy. Do as he was told and stay away from the police. What could go wrong?

**OOO**

A lot. A lot could go wrong when you have a Demon Fox trapped inside you and wouldn’t shut up when it’s the first time you’re out on your own with only the hospital guards standing in your way on the path to total freedom.

_“Boy! Look! What is that shit?! Bacon! It’s fucking BACON!”_

Scowling Naruto zeroed in on what Kyuubi was excited about and saw a little street cart selling little hotdogs wrapped in bacon. “Holy hell they sell everything here…” Naruto mumbled to himself.

_“Get some, get some now! I want to try that bacon!”_

“Hey,” Naruto turned to see Asuma withdraw a cartridge of cigarettes from his pant pocket. “Can I have that?” He pointed over his shoulder to the vender.

Wearily Asuma sighed and withdrew two cigarettes before shoving the pack back in his pocket. “Still hungry?”

“Asuma just buy the boy what he wants.” Kurenai sneered and snatched one cigarette out of his hand. “At least he’s asking and not just taking. Honestly the expression on those policemen’s faces…they looked so-”

“Cut him a break! How’s he supposed to know how things work out here?” Asuma grumbled and withdrew the wad of cash Jiraiya handed them before they left. Soon he was going to set up a credit card for Naruto but he hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Instead, he just handed Asuma the wad of cash and asked him to help Naruto out.

So far Naruto’s shoplifted at least five times, been almost arrested twice, and baffled at least three-fourths of the people he’s met today. The other fourth just found him oddly amusing with his weird questions and childlike awe of everything.

“Go buy the cholesterol-in-a-bag Asuma.” Kurenai ordered as she lit up.

_“Yes Asuma, buy them NOW!”_

Reluctantly Asuma walked over and pulled out the wad of bills. “One bag.” He ordered and slipped the bored man the money who quickly tucked it into his pocket then proceeded to fill a white paper bag with three throng-fulls of mini, bacon-wrapped hotdogs.

“There you go.” He handed the bag to Asuma along with a few napkins.

Wordlessly Asuma handed the bag to Naruto. “ _Yes! Eat one! Eat one NOW!”_ Curiously Naruto opened the bag and inhaled the smell of still warm hotdogs wrapped in a bacon waistcoat. He stuck one hand into the bag, picked up three then shoved them into his mouth, shrugging at the taste. _“More! More!”_

“Naruto is that you?” A soft, gentle voice asked from behind. Immediately his heart started pounding, strangely it only happened around one person. He turned to see none other than Hinata standing there smiling at him wearing a simply lavender summer dress with two bangs in her hand. “Hinata?” Naruto mumbled around his mouthful and struggled to swallow it. Why is it only around Hinata his body decides to act on its own?

The young girl nodded. “Yes, it’s me.” She looked around and immediately spotted the two guards dressed inconspicuously standing off to the side smoking. “I see you’re…here.”

Nervously Naruto nodded, unsure of what to say and how to act. Should he eat another mini hotdog or offer her one. What was he to do?

_“Holy crap it’s out lucky day! It’s the childbearing-hips-girl!”_

“Hi Hinata.” Naruto finally found his voice and smiled; but his lips were too wide, exposing his gums, and his eyebrows drew down making him look like he was about to be killed instead of friendly.

“Hi, are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m great! Why?”

“Because you look incredibly uncomfortable…wait, is this your first day out?” Hinata glanced down at his hands to see a half full bag of mini hotdogs.

Naruto nodded.

“I see, let me give you a tip don’t eat anything from these stands unless it’s absolutely necessary.” She discreetly pointed at several. “If you knew how low their health standards are you’d-well let’s just say they are _low._ ”

_“Naruto! Stop staring and say something! Invite her over! DON’T let her get away!”_

That only made Naruto even more nervous and he began to sweat, within seconds droplets were running down the side of his face and that back of his sweater became soaking wet. Lack of speech became apparent when he tried to say something and it came out a gurgle, making him seem as though he was choking on air and saliva alone.

“Hey,” Hinata laid a concerned hand on his forearm. “Are you okay? Oh my-should I get help? Naruto?”

_“Boy you’re making a fool of us both! How the fuck do you think you’ll get to mate with her if you can’t even TALK?!”_

“Breathe deeply, take deep breaths.” Hinata fanned him and glanced at the guards to see them both staring with mild interest.

Just then Asuma leaned over to whisper in Kurenai’s ear. “Shouldn’t we be helping?”

She puffed on her cigarette and assessed the situation. “Nah. Let him get use to people. If being in the real world is what he wants we shouldn’t have to constantly save his ass.”

A billow of smoke escaped Asuma’s open mouth; he took a few seconds to wave the smoke out of his eyes before shrugging. “Yeah, but it’s his first day.”

“No time like the present.”

_“Do you want me to take over? You know what, I am-move over!”_

Suddenly Naruto made a retching sound like he was attempting to swallow his tongue along with the entire world. He dropped the bag he was clutching to claw at his face and throat. Panicked, Hinata grabbed his arms terrified that he might hurt himself and once again looked to the guards for help. All they did was continue to look on, this time slightly more interested.

Seconds passed but they felt like hours before Naruto stopped clawing at his face and a new eerie calm settled over him. He appraised the situation; the forgotten bag at his feet, Hinata clutching his hands, the two guards watching then laughed nervously.

“Sorry about that.” Naruto spoke, though it was really Kyuubi. The real Naruto was temporarily locked away, unconscious and completely oblivious of what he was doing right at this very moment. “Still not use to all of this being my first day out and all.” He offered Hinata an endearing smile.

Relieved, she smiled and nodded. “No, no don’t apologize I understand. Is this too much?” She released one of his hands to gesture around the crowded streets. “Maybe you should go home now. I mean you couldn’t have picked a worse day to go wandering around the city.”

Taking the opportunity Kyuubi slyly slipped his hand into Hinata’s and pulled her off to the side, well aware of the two guards still watching them. “What do you mean?”

“It’s Saturday.” Hinata explained simply and smiled up at him. “You should have waited to come here on Monday, during the week it’s a lot calmer. But I understand you’re excitement to come out right away…perhaps you should check out the park, at least there people are somewhat nicer.”

He grinned down at her. “People seem awfully nice enough right here.”

At that she blushed and looked away. “Naruto-”

“I don’t know anyone out here.” Kyuubi continued on, not letting her speak. “Aside from _them_ two.” He nodded over at the two guards, tossing their cigarettes and debating whether or not to have another. “And they aren’t exactly the…friendly type.” He sighed and looked down at his feet, knowing very well that he resembled a kicked puppy. “And my Grandpa, he’s the one taking care of me now is a busy man and…well…”

Exactly as he planned Hinata gasped and proceeded to try and soothe him by squeezing his arm and hand. “I’ll be your friend Naruto. Don’t you worry; I can show you around town.”

“Really?”

“Yes of course, why don’t you give me your number and on Monday we can hang out and I can show you around town?”

**OOO**

Late that night Naruto finally woke up and kicked Kyuubi back to his rightful place; in his head and _not_ in control of his body. Head pounding with a headache, he sat up and began to take in his surroundings. Thankfully he was at his new home and not back at the hospital like he feared. He wasn’t strapped down or even hooked up to medication; in fact aside from the headache he was perfectly fine. Surprised he looked around his dark room and immediately his eyes sought out the glowing clock that read two-fifty-three AM.

 _“See? You should learn to trust me more. Got you back home safe, no damages or harm to anyone and even got you a date for Monday.”_ Kyuubi began, his voice filled with ego. _“I was so nice. I even let you sleep when we got home instead of waking you like I wanted.”_

“Shhh…my head’s killing me.” Naruto grumbled, trying to claw his way out of the enormous bed that seemed bent on trapping him beneath the mounds of blankets and pillows.

_“There are some painkillers on the bedside along with a bottle of water. See boy? I even thought of that to comfort you when you woke up.”_

Blindly Naruto groped for the items and downed two tablets and half the bottle of water. “Why’d you do that?”

 _“Because I’m thoughtful and nice. No matter how evil you think me to be. Not that you’re wrong, I am evil. But I am nice too. Depends on how I feel. You should know this by now kid, we’ve been together for ten years.”_ Kyuubi sighed. “ _Don’t tell me yo-”_

“Shhh! My head, please.” Naruto slumped back down in the pillows. “What time did you get home?”

_“We got back around eight. Perfectly reasonable. We had dinner with Jiraiya, then some dessert, watched some television-there’s this amazing show called Merlin, you have to see it, it’s about this-”_

“Wait, date? What date? What the hell did you _do?_!”

Kyuubi sighed. _“You are slow. Yes, I got you a date with Hinata. She has your number and will be calling today...or tomorrow. Your welcome.”_  

**OOO**

 

The two guards silently slipped into Jiraiya’s private office later that night after making sure Naruto was sound asleep. It was around eleven-fifty when he finally drifted off and they immediately headed up to the third floor where Jiraiya spent most of his time. He sat behind a massive solid oak desk nursing a glass of Brandy.

“Hey, mind if I have a drink?” Asuma asked as he took one of the seats in front of the desk, gaining his attention.

Jiraiya quickly finished scribbling something on a piece of paper before reaching under the desk and withdrawing two more glasses. “Kurenai can I offer you one?” He asked as he poured a generous amount into Asuma’s glass.

Kurenai nodded and took the remaining seat beside Asuma and accepted her glass, taking a deep gulp and smacking her lips as the taste settled on her tongue. If it’s one thing she learned very quickly about Jiraiya is that he knew alcohol. And he knew it well.

“Well how is he doing?” Jiraiya asked, leaning back in his chair resembling a company president waiting to hear the report of a new business venture.

Asuma stared down at his glass and swirled the beverage, watching the liquor slowly dance up the edge of the wide base. “He’s…doing well I have to say.” He began slowly. “The only thing I think worth reporting right now is that he met a girl. They seemed to hit it off pretty well and she’s coming by tomorrow morning.”

At that Jiraiya’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned even further back into his chair. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kurenai jumped in, crossing her legs and leaning all of her weight onto one elbow resting on the armrest. “I believe her name is Hinata. She seems nice and if I’m right she is the same girl that Naruto met at the hospital.”

“Coincidence?”

“Perhaps. She seems harmless and genuine. Not a bad first friend.”

Jiraiya took a moment to think about this news, is this bad? Is Naruto even a danger to-wait. Of course he’s a danger because of that beast inside of him. Should he be worried about this girl? Her safety? He never thought he would have to worry about these things so soon; who knew Naruto was such a charmer?

“If I may,” Asuma interrupted. “Naruto seems like a genuinely nice boy and this girl is the same. They won’t be going anywhere we wouldn’t allow them and Kurenai and I here will always be there. I think for now just concentrate on whatever it is you’ve been doing and leave Naruto to us. If anything arises you will be the first to know.”

“But,”

“It’s fine. He’s young, he’s a boy. We can’t stop this forever.” Asuma insisted, cutting off Kurenai.

Jiraiya peered at the two guards sitting in front of him over the rim of his glass. The time has come, he needs to tell them the truth so they understand the magnitude of this situation. Quickly he downed the rest of his drink and sat forward, setting the glass down on the table and rolled his shoulders. “I’m sure you two have heard the story of how Naruto came to be residing in the hospital permanently.”

The unexpected change in topic immediately caught their attention and Asuma and Kurenai exchanged a suspicious look. “Yes.” Kurenai answered carefully. “Everyone knows the story.”

“Please, tell me the version you all know.” Jiraiya poured himself another drink but didn’t pick it up, instead he stared at them, waiting patiently.

“Okay.” Kurenai shifted and cleared her throat. “We understand that both his parents were murdered one night and he was found at the scene covered in blood, unconscious with lacerations on his body. He was taken to the hospital and it was discovered he was, rather _is_ schizophrenic so he was brought to us and since then he’s been under our care. He’s violent, talks to himself and refuses to take medication. He also strongly believes he _isn’t_ mentally ill and for the first few years kept talking about a demon in his head.”

At the end of her tale he nodded and sipped at his drink, closing his eyes. After a few sips he set the glass down and exhaled loudly. “Yes…yes.” He nodded tiredly. “You two need to know the full story of what happened that night.”

“There’s more?” Asuma asked, surprised. “How can there be _more?_ Isn’t it dramatic enough? I mean the damn police were ready to charge the kid!”

Ignoring Asuma, Jiraiya cleared his throat and began. “There was significant evidence to charge Naruto with matricide and patricide.” He began, watching as both Kurenai and Asuma’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Privately, unknown to anyone his parents had him seeing a child psychologist and there were documents found that stated Naruto had been exhibiting violent…tendencies. He also had a penchant of stealing things. Concerning things.”

It took a few seconds for Asuma to find his voice but when he did it came out shaky. “Concerning?”

“Many times his parents found knives under his bed.”

“Knives?”

“Kitchen knives, dinner knives, switchblades. They had hoped it was just a morbid fascination since he also stole simple things, shiny things. Like keys and rings.”

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her casually drinking. “And how do we know you are telling the truth Jiraiya? It’s well known you aren’t overly fond of Naruto.”

He met her gaze calmly. “Several were found at the scene. Covered in blood. His parent’s blood.” Slowly he stood up and moved to one of the cabinets near his desk. Quickly he pulled out a slim ring of keys, unlocked a section, pulled a fairly large box out and returned to his desk. “In here I have all of the incriminating evidence the police found while searching their house that night. As well as some of what I found myself.”

Slowly he opened the box and withdrew a stack of papers and placed them on the desk. “These are the physiatrists notes.” He then withdrew a clear zip locked bag filled with several knives, covered in dried blood. “The knives.” Then he swallowed and pulled out an old folder worn with age. “In here are the pictures he drew…they are of his parents but they aren’t…happy.”

“What do you mean?”

“He drew them…separate. Cut out from his life. Like he…resented them.”

No one said anything for a few seconds until Kurenai cleared her throat. “May I see them?”

Silently Jiraiya handed over the tattered folder and watched as she handled it with care. Gingerly she opened it and stifled a gasp when she saw the first picture; it was one of Naruto standing outside with a house dividing him and his parents. It was raining blood.

“Yes. They become increasingly disturbing.”

“Why wasn’t he…I mean if they are…the evidence shows, _proves_ that- _why_ wasn’t he put into formal care as soon as _this_ was discovered?” Kurenai tried to hide the panic in her voice but failed. It made no sense, there was indisputable proof that Naruto Uzumaki was unstable and that his parents knew about it and he should have been put into professional care from the moment they knew. But that didn’t happen, but rightfully he _should_ be convicted! He obviously killed both his parents! That picture alone proves just how unstable he is; drawing pictures of raining blood? Separated from his parents?

Jiraiya glanced over at her before returning to the box. “Could you send your only child away? Could you _believe_ that you gave birth, that you created a monster?”

“No.” Asuma downed his drink and stood up. “But…how can they not see it? Do you-you believe that he did it? That Naruto, at age _five_ killed his parents?”

“Evidence-”

“Forget evidence.” Asuma cut him off and strolled over to the window to look outside. The moon was high in the sky, peaking out behind some clouds. “I don’t believe a damn child could do that.” Slowly he turned to face Jiraiya, the moonlight to his back, shadowing this features. “Do you?”

No one said anything for a few seconds until Kurenai cleared her throat. “So you think Naruto did it? That he really killed both his parents?” She directed her question at Jiraiya who was still rooted to his spot near the desk, one hand resting on the box.

Jiraiya stared at both of them, his gaze unwavering as he sized them up. Would they see and understand his side of the story? Can he truly tell them the _entire_ situation? So far they were struggling, can they handle the questionable? Not even Iruka and Kakashi believe him, why would they? They already thought he hated his own Godson and just wanted him gone; would they be able to look beyond the medical and see what he did?

“No. I don’t.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t think Naruto would ever do such a thing.”

 

**OOO**

Naruto woke up later that morning after drifting back off to sleep to Kyuubi’s monologue. He showered, dressed in plaid cargo shorts and a simple white V-neck then went downstairs in search of food and people. In the spacious living room he found Jiraiya and surprisingly, Iruka. They were seated in front of the open sliding doors drinking and munching on chips.

“Morning. About time you woke up.” Jiraiya greeted over his shoulder having heard the heavy clomp of his footsteps. “You remember Iruka don’t you?”

“Of course.” Naruto grinned and walked over to them. “Hi, it’s uh…nice to see you.” He greeted awkwardly. It’s been several months since he last saw Iruka, and the last time he ended up getting a lecture about mouthing off to one of the guards even though it was simply banter and nothing more.

_“You stupid bastard. I could eat you for a snack right now! Come on, tackle him!”_

Inwardly Naruto tried to shut up Kyuubi but he knew it was pointless and he couldn’t tell him to be quiet because then he’d be talking to himself. The only thing Naruto could do was bear with it and hope Kyuubi got bored. Which was unlikely.

Happily Iruka stood up and pulled him into a hug. “How are you Naruto? It must be tough, all these things.” He pulled back and gestured around the grand living room.

_“No really? Shit we haven’t noticed! Damn you should be a psychologist or a life coach! Hurry and quit your day job! You’ve found your true calling!”_

Awkwardly Naruto shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. “Yeah, it’s been weird but I like it.”

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, sensing how uncomfortable Naruto was. “That’s good to hear. Listen there should be some food in the kitchen in the oven. Set aside breakfast for you, why don’t you go eat?”

“Thanks.” And then he ducked off to the kitchens, leaving the two men to talk.

**OOO**

“He seems to be doing well.” Iruka stated, pouring himself a generous Rum and Coke before settling back into his seat. Idly he picked at the plate, dunking one chip into the salsa dish before popping it into his mouth.

Jiraiya eyed him over the rim of his glass. “Seems so yes.”

“You don’t think he is?”

“I haven’t had time to sit down and get to know him yet.”

At that Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Because of research?”

“What else?”

“How _is_ all that research coming?” Iruka glanced at him before looking outside.

Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh. “Not that well. I’m still at the same spot I was when you _last_ asked Iruka.”

“Don’t get mad at me, I said to just leave him locked up in that place and leave well enough alone.”

“Iruk-”

“No stop Jiraiya.” Iruka pointed at him with his glass. “Look at yourself; you look like a fucking old man already. Yeah, you are one but you never _looked_ it. This shit is going to kill you.” He sighed placed his glass down on the table between them. “I get it, they were-“He paused at the weary look Jiraiya shot him and quickly changed tactics. “We all loved them, and we all still love Naruto. Nothing is going to change that, but do you seriously think you can fix him? No one really knows what happened that night ten years ago Jiraiya. Let it go.”

Silence built between the two men as each one lost themselves in their own thoughts of the past and the situation that led to the ultimate obsession of Jiraiya’s life. Ever since that day when he watched Naruto taken away to the hospital in the stretcher and his two close friends get zipped away in body bags he never was the same. He spent each waking hour researching, pouring over Minato’s notes, flying all over the world trailing after leads that ended up as dead-ends all in the hopes of trying to figure out what was in that box and what was trapped inside Naruto. If only he could figure that out then he could maybe figure out how to remove it from his Godson and they could finally live normal lives; he could watch Naruto grow up, become a man and maybe even watch him fall in love and have kids.

**OOO**

In the kitchen Kurenai sat at one of the counter stools, she had just finished a cigarette and had moved on to sipping at a cup of coffee while reading one of the books she found in her room. She looked up when the swinging door opened and Naruto stepped in, looking around.

“Good morning.” She greeted absently.

“Oh…hello.” He sent her a weary smile and stopped short, panic flooding his system at the sight of her. Did she suspect something was off yesterday? Would she say anything?

_“Keep standing there like a fucking guilty moron and she will.”_

“Breakfasts in the microwave.” She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the microwave. Naruto started to where she gestured but didn’t move. Kurenai sighed. “Over there over the stove. Orange juice is in the refrigerator. Help yourself.”

Nervously Naruto did as she said. He fetched his breakfast, poured a glass of orange juice then took a seat at the kitchen table. Though he needn’t be worried because she had dismissed him and returned to reading the book long ago.

So they sat in amicable silence, Kurenai at the counter reading and Naruto at the table eating. Suddenly a mildly annoying sound pierced the quiet air, disrupting Kurenai and gaining her attention. Confused Naruto looked around for the source only to discover it was coming from his pocket. Still not sure what to do he patted his pant pocket then pulled out the cell phone.

_“Answer it! It’s Hinata! Answer it now!”_

Baffled and now nervous Naruto continued to stare at the ringing phone in his hand as though it was a cute yet mutating puppy.

“Naruto answer the phone or ignore the call.” Kurenai ordered, peering at him over the edge of her book and held up her coffee mug, gesturing at him.

_“ANSWER THE PHONE!”_

Naruto jumped at Kyuubi’s tone and quickly answered. “H-hello?”

_“Hi, Naruto? Is that you?”_

“Yes…Hinata?” He asked confused.

_“Yeah, it’s me sorry I must sound different on the phone.”_

Nervously he scratched the back of his head and stood up and began to pace the length of the rather large kitchen. “No, no. You sound…okay yeah you sound a little different.”

At that she laughed which brought a huge smile to his face that she couldn’t see. _“You get used to it. Anyway I was calling to see if we’re still on for tomorrow.”_

“Tomorrow?” He paused his pacing.

_“Yes! Say YES!”_

He cleared his throat and walked over to the large pane of windows overlooking the back yard. “Yes, sure, if you are that is.”

_“Great! So I’ll pick you up around nine?”_

“Pick me up? I-”

 _“I mean if that’s okay. Don’t worry I’m a safe driver.”_ She quickly reassured him. _“But if you-I mean I know things will be different with…why don’t we figure that out tomorrow at your place?”_

“Sure you uh, have the ah…”

 _“Address?”_ She finished for him. _“Yeah, you texted it to me last night remember?”_ She laughed again, the sound bringing a faint blush to his face as he continued to stare outside watching two squirrels run up a tree. “ _Then again we were texting a lot so it’s understandable if you don’t remember. OH! Sorry, I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow.”_

“Okay, yeah bye.” Naruto barley responded before she hung up; stiffly he turned and returned to the table to finish eating with Kyuubi narrating in his head.

 _“Well? Don’t I get thanks? She called and is coming over tomorrow you lucky dog. See what happens when I take over? Good things. Good things involving women with child bearing hips!”_    

Things were quiet for a few seconds after he hung up, but then Kurenai glanced over her shoulder at him sitting at the table with one eyebrow raised. “Already made a friend I see.”

His face heated up but he nodded. “Yeah.” He then shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

“Is it that girl from yesterday?”

Naruto nodded.

_“Of course it’s her you foolish woman! Who else did you see me talking to?”_

“She seems nice.”

“She is.”

“Are you two going to hang out again?”

Naruto chanced a glance over at her to see her looking at him over the rim of her coffee mug. “Maybe…”

Just then Asuma burst into the kitchen whistling. “Why hello!” He greeted loudly and swung open the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. “I didn’t think you’d wake up today.” He winked at Naruto. “Slept like a log, didn’t you?”

“Leave the boy alone Asuma. And either get something or close the door. You’re letting the cold out.”

Asuma glared at Kurenai over his shoulder. “Nag, nag, nag that’s all you ever do.” He muttered darkly. “Can’t you see I’m trying to find something to eat?”

“Nag?”

“Yes! Nag, that’s all you do.”

“I don’t nag! If you weren’t such an imbecile I wouldn’t have to tell you what to do!”

“Then don’t! Just leave me be!”

Naruto took the chance to sneak out of the kitchen and back up to his bedroom leaving the two guards to argue amongst themselves in private.

_“We’re going to miss a good fight you know.”_

**OOO**

To occupy himself and try and stay out of trouble Naruto decided to watch some mind numbing television since he was never allowed to back at the hospital. Idly he flipped onto the leather couch in the television room and turned on the television the way he saw Asuma do it. Instantly it blared to life flashing pictures across its enormous screen.

For once Kyuubi had nothing to say.

“Holy crap…this is crazy…” Naruto mumbled to himself and began to channel surf, flicking through news channels, soaps, cartoons, dramas, reality and home improvement before settling on Top Gear; a pure white Lamborghini having caught his interest.

_“What the hell is that?”_

“No idea, some sort of car but damn is it awesome.”

_“I want one.”_

“So do I.”

There Naruto sat in complete and utter silence. Both he and Kyuubi absorbed in watching Top Gear, envious of the three middle aged men driving down the tracks in the words most gorgeous cars and laughing. For hours they watched the marathon, neither moving nor thinking of getting up to use the bathroom. And that was exactly how Jiraiya found him four hours later.

“Naruto?” He called, walking into the room one eyebrow raised.

Naruto didn’t respond.

“Hey Naruto?”

His gaze flicked from the motionless blonde sitting on the couch to the television and back again. Sighing he reached over the back of the couch, grabbed the remote and shut off the television right in the middle of Hammond destroying a particularly horrid caravan.

“What the?!” Naruto spun around to see Jiraiya staring down at him.

_“Fuck you old man! I was watching that! Turn it back on before we miss-damn we already missed it…damn you old man. Couldn’t wait ten more minutes could you?”_

All the color drained out of his face at the sight of Jiraiya standing over him a displeased look on his aged face. “Oh…uh hi.”

“Yes, hello. Is this what you’ve spent your day doing? Watching Top Gear?”

Nervously Naruto scratched the back of his head and glanced at the clock to see three O’clock blinking back at him. “Well…yeah but it’s a really good show!” He grinned and stood up. “Have you seen it?”

“Yes. And you are going to be late for your appointment if you don’t hurry.” Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh, wondering if this is what raising a teenager will be like and if it’ll get any easier.

“Right.” Naruto nodded and moved towards the door.

_“Because we’d much rather go see that stupid doctor than watch Top Gear…MAN UP BOY! Tell him to fuck off and grab the remote!”_

“You’ll find Kurenai and Asuma waiting in the car. Hurry up and go, they have everything you’ll need.”

With that said Naruto ran out the door, down the hall and out the front door into the idling black car waiting for him. Inside he found Asuma puffing on a cigarette and the window rolled down. “Glad you can make it.” He grinned cheekily then turned his attention to the driver. “Well what are you waiting for?”

**OOO**

Kabuto was waiting in his office when they arrived. Naruto walked in to see him seated at his large desk, pouring over several piles of papers with two half empty coffee cups balancing precariously on the edge of one pile and a empty Chinese takeout box buried under several files. He looked up when the door swung open and smiled a cold, tired smile at his patient. “Ah, good. You’re here.”

_“Rather be elsewhere, trust me, but goody-idiot-boy refused to knockout the driver.”_

“We’ll be right outside.” Kurenai closed the door leaving Naruto and Kabuto alone in the spacious office.

The office was painted an off white color, giving the illusion that it was even larger, with one wall dedicated solely to holding bookcases. The opposite wall lay home to a patient bed, two potted plants and a chair and in the middle of the room sat Kabuto’s desk, chair and two more chairs. Though he spent most of his time in this room, it was devoid of any person items. No framed photos of family, no artwork hung on the walls, not one spec of his life outside the hospital rested in this room.

“Have a seat Naruto.” Kabuto gestured to one of the chairs which Naruto promptly fell into.

_“Nice. Play the bumbling fool.”_

“So, how are you feeling?”

_“Wonderful, brilliant, fantastic. Can we go now?”_

“I’m okay.”

“Not feeling stressed?”

Naruto shrugged.

_“I feel annoyed with your stupid questions. Does that count?”_

“What about the voices?”

_“One voice! One! How can you not get it after all these years?! HOW are you still a doctor?”_

“No, everything’s been good. I mean it’s weird being…out there…but I think it’s going well.”

Kabuto nodded and scribbled something down. “Good good. Breathing?”

_“Still doing it. Haven’t forgotten how to yet.”_

“Normal.”

“No rapid heart beating, shortness of breath, hallucinations?”

“No. Everything’s been good.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that Naruto.”

_“Really? Are you?”_

Naruto just smiled and flicked his gaze over to the large clock just in time to see it strike four thirty.

Kabuto followed his gaze with one eyebrow raised. “Have somewhere to be?”

_“Anywhere but here doc.”_

“No! No I-sorry.”

“No, you can tell me anything Naruto.” Kabuto encouraged.

 _“Really? Last time he tried to tell you about me you sedated him.”_ Kyuubi muttered dryly.

Silently Naruto agreed but decided to tell Kabuto what was on his mind. “Okay, you see there’s this show I was watching.”

Mildly confused but more than a little interested Kabuto nodded receptively.

“It’s called Top Gear and they drive these cars and…well its fucking awesome.”

At that Kabuto smiled knowing full well that Naruto was doing just fine so far in the real world. He shifted in his chair, scribbled something down then smiled again at his patient. “Obviously you are doing well if so soon you’ve taken an interest in cars.”

Naruto shrugged and scratched behind his ear.

“You can go, but remember you can’t drive unless you have a license Naruto.”

_“We’ll see about that.”_

**OOO**

      

 


	4. Chapter 4

That summer Naruto spent nearly every day with Hinata. She taught him to row, play cards, order Chinese food, how to eat a taco, and even stargaze. They become almost inseparable, which worried Jiraiya to no end but the guards paid it no mind. So far he hadn’t exhibited any abnormal signs other than a teenage boy falling in love. Naruto was young and Hinata was attractive. Anyone could have seen that one coming a mile away. Of course Asuma and Kurenai and the hired chef were vigilant with his medication and never left them alone for long; no one wanted a repeat of the past, but they tried to let him be a teenager. Plus absolutely nothing led them to believe he was the psychotic little boy that needed to be heavily medicated and locked up twenty-four-seven.

Today Jiraiya decided to throw a barbeque party celebrating the middle of summer. So far Naruto hadn’t been in any trouble, reports from both Kabuto and the guards about his behavior has been good, Hinata seemed to genuinely like him. All in all life was good.

Preparations were underway from the early lights of dawn but Naruto didn’t roll out of bed until around ten. Everyone decided to just let him sleep; it was easier for them that way. He woke to the monologue of Kyuubi as usual.

_“I’m telling you kid, things are going well! Just let me have control and like that Hinata will be ours!”_

“No.” Naruto groaned and tried to bury himself under a pillow.

_“Why not? Last time I was in control she loved me. You. Us.”_

“Again, no.”

_“Why not?”_

“Because you only cause problems!” Naruto hissed into his pillow.

_“No, you-”_

Naruto groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his sheets, muffling his voice. “Kyuubi no. Things are going well. Hinata likes me.”

_“Us. She likes US.”_

“Right. Us. Let’s not ruin a good thing.”

Just then someone knocked on his door. “Naruto?” Kurenai’s muffled voice sounded through. “Time to get up!” It was routine for one of them, usually it was Kurenai who woke him on a morning; much like a parent. That was how Naruto was beginning to view them; Asuma like his father and Kurenai like his mother. Jiraiya always filled the role of a grandfather and Uncle Iruka was always Uncle Iruka. Rarely he saw Kakashi. He was like the random, always moving relative no one was sure where he’d be at any given time but give him and call, and he’ll be there. No questions asked.   

Sighing, Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I’m up!”

“Good! I wasn’t going to call you again!”

**OOO**

Quickly he showered and dressed with Kyuubi singing very off key in his head.

_“Food. Food! We’re going to get some food! Meat. Meat! We’re going to eat some meat! With po-ta-to! Burger! Burger! We’re going to eat burger!”_

“That doesn’t even rhyme.” Naruto muttered, attempting to pass a comb through his hair and failing miserably. He stood in front of the mirror, freshly washed, hair still dripping water onto his grey shirt with the beginnings of a headache nudging at his temples. It was too early to deal with Kyuubi screaming in his head but he wouldn’t shut up. He was too excited and Naruto was fairly certain this was part of a plot to get him to relinquish control.

_“Don’t cut me off kid I’m on a roll. Now where was I? Beer! Beer. We’re going to drink beer!”_

At that Naruto snorted. “No we aren’t.”

_“Yes we are! I saw the pack in the-”_

“We’re underage.”

 _“Pft. You are. I’m not.”_ Kyuubi scoffed.

Giving up on his rat’s nest of a hair Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to go in search of some food. Perhaps that might shut the demon fox up for awhile. “Kyuubi, you’re in me and I’m underage therefore you’re underage.” He calmly explained, toeing on his shoes.

Kyuubi fell silent for all of three seconds before chuckling. _“I can fix that. Just let me have contro-”_

“No.” Naruto sighed and left his bedroom. “For the last time you’re not getting control!” He hissed under his breath then headed downstairs to the festivities. 

As soon as he walked through the kitchen all of his senses were assaulted; music was blasting, people were yelling, there were all sorts of food scattered everywhere and the temperature was an uncomfortable mixture of hot and cold.

_“Holy shit…kid this is…do you smell that? That’s steak! Someone here is cooking steak!”_

Slowly he sniffed, curious to see if he could smell steak but all he smelt was a horrible mixture of spices that sent his stomach rolling. 

“Duck!” Someone yelled and Naruto looked to the right just in time to duck as a bright red pepper went flying over his head. “Sorry kid!”

Naruto looked over at the guy that almost took off his head with a bell pepper and frowned. To his shock it was none other than Kakashi.

_“Who the fuck does that bastard think he is?!”_

Kakashi stood calmly but quickly dicing up vegetables at the island wearing a standard white apron tied over a dark blue and white pinstriped shirt and black slacks. His silver hair flopped messily into his eyes and as usual, his eye patch remained firmly in place.

_“Come on boy, move! Let’s go tell off this imbecile! You walk, I’ll talk.”_

“Kakashi?” Naruto called, but his voice was lost among the clattering of the many cooks and servants hired today.

_“I don’t care if his names Billy! That asshat almost hit us! With a fucking pepper!”_

Just then a hand clamped down on Naruto’s shoulder and spun him around. “There you are!” Asuma grinned and blew the last of his cigarette smoke into his face. “Kurenai said she woke you up but we couldn’t find you! Should have known you’d find your way here first.” He chuckled and looked around at the bustling kitchen.

_“Toothpaste. Mouthwash. They are your best friends.”_

Naruto grimaced at Asuma’s breath and silently agreed with Kyuubi. As much as he liked Asuma the man smoked too much. The nicotine on his clothes he could deal with but the bad breath was too much to ask of anyone. He was beginning to think the man had a serious health problem. At least Kurenai had the decency to not invade his personal space when smoking.

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” He mumbled and glanced around the kitchen, his gaze landing once again on Kakashi who was now talking with who appeared to be the head chef.

“Well foods outside. Come on everyone’s looking for you.”

**OOO**

 “Good morning.” Hinata greeted as soon as he walked through the double doors out onto the patio. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day with the sun and clouds, it wasn’t too hot and there was a cool wind blowing. She looked amazing against the backdrop of the blue sky, white clouds and green trees; her hair was down and she wore lavender shorts and a white top.

Nervously he smoothed down the front of his shirt and smiled. “Hi, morning Hinata.”

A knowing grin spread over Asuma’s face as he sized up the situation. “I’ll just leave you two alone.” He winked as he patted down his pants, looking for his pack of cigarettes.

She smiled and walked over to him. “Did you just wake up?” She asked knowingly.

_“Yes.”_

“No! No…I…yeah…” He nodded, his face reddening. 

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles that escaped. “It’s alright, still summer after all.”

“Naruto!” Iruka’s loud voice echoed. “Did you just wake up?”

_“No you genius, we wanted to be fashionably late.”_

Naruto glanced over to see Iruka walking over, beer in hand. “Hi.” He greeted with a half smile. “Yeah, but you know, summer and all.”

Iruka nodded and smiled at Hinata. “True but you have guests today. Kakashi’s here somewhere-have you eaten breakfast yet?” He asked, frowning slightly.

_“Yes. Yes we ate it in our sleep to save time. Is this guy serious?”_

“No.”

“Well then best get you something to eat. Grab a seat I’ll send someone with something.” With that said Iruka waved him off towards one of the tables at the bottom of the cement staircase then darted inside.

Together Naruto and Hinata walked down the large stairs and took a seat at a table shaded under a large tree a distance away from the house and the festivities. Quietly he observed his surroundings; Jiraiya had decorated the entire backyard which stretched all the way to a wooded area, with lawn chairs, tables, balloons, various games as well as several small refreshment tables. He had ordered two more fountains for the flower garden as well as rose bushes which all came together nicely. All over milled strangers he never met; they must have been acquaintances and friends of Jiraiya’s.

Slyly he glanced at Hinata seated at his side to see her fiddling with her hands. “Oh, man I should have gotten you something to drink.” Naruto mumbled, realization dawning on him.

_“Yes. You should have. Seriously boy let me take over for awhile. You’re cocking everything up.”_

Before anyone could say anything a waiter appeared at Naruto’s side holding a dish covered. “Your breakfast Sir.” He bowed and slid the dish in front of Naruto. “I hope it’s to your liking.” He removed the cover to reveal three large pancakes with a slice of butter on top and syrup covering everything. On the side sat three small strawberries.

_“Shit. That looks amazing.”_

“Sir, I will be right back with your glass of milk.” The waiter bowed once again before leaving.

“I’ll be right back too. I’m just going to go get a soda.” Hinata squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

“Wait! I could just order the waiter to get you something!” He looked up at her. Over the last few weeks Jiraiya hired a chef, another maid and a butler for Naruto and he quickly grew use to ordering people to do his bidding. He enjoyed the idea of ordering food and having it served to him, though the not being alone even to bathe part sort of bothered him.

Hinata smiled a crooked smile down at him. “Naruto its fine. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own drink.”  And then she walked away.

_“Hurry up and dig in! It looks amazing! Look at that syrup! It’s maple. I know its maple. It smells like maple.”_

Licking his lips Naruto picked up his knife and fork, cut a slice of pancake and ate it. It was like eating heaven; the batter was perfect with just a hint of vanilla that balanced the maple syrup perfectly. “This is what heaven tastes like.” He mumbled, digging in. 

_“Holy fuck cake…if heaven tastes that good let me lick the floors!”_

“School starts pretty soon.” Hinata spoke as she slid into the seat beside Naruto, amused at the sight of him eagerly eating his late breakfast.  It was one of his many endearing qualities, he could be utterly lost in what most people wouldn’t think twice about. He had the ability to fully appreciate things most people take for granted. “Are you excited?”

He shrugged as he finished up chewing and swallowed. “I don’t know…it’s…”

“Intimidating?” She offered.

“Yeah.” He nodded and took a gulp of milk before glancing at her. “I’ve never been to school before…it’s…really unnerving.” He admitted before ducking his head and popping a strawberry into his mouth.

_“Say something more kid. Come on we’re trying to make her love us here, not pity us.”_

“Well don’t worry too much. I’ll be there.” She smiled and popped open her can of soda. “Better finish eating before it gets too cold.”

**OOO**

Half an hour later Naruto and Hinata still sat together at the table; a waiter had come and cleared away his dish while another served both of them some iced water in tall glasses. Occasionally someone came and checked on them; first it was Kurenai smoking a cigarette and had stayed only long enough to make sure they were both alive. Then Asuma who kept winking, to the point that Naruto wondered if he was okay and Kyuubi genuinely asked if he was having some sort of attack. Needless to say both Hinata and Naruto knew they were essentially being baby sat double time. 

Much to Naruto’s surprise the next person to check on them was Kakashi.

_“Kid is that who I think it is?”_

“Kakashi?” Naruto whispered.

“Sorry?” Hinata asked, taking a sip of her water. “Is that the person everyone’s talking about?”

“Here you go.” Kakashi handed Naruto a brand new neon blue disk, a half smile on his face as soon as he strode up. “I hope you like it.”

Very confused, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I do thanks.”

_“He gave us a disk. A fucking disk. What the hell does he expect us to do with this? Gnaw on it?”_

Just then loud rambunctious laughter filled the air and the familiar scent of nicotine wafted up Naruto’s nose. Asuma wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him up and close.

_“Hands off the merchandise you fucking chimney!”_

“Poor kid!” Asuma laughed. “He thinks you’re crazy Kakashi!”

Kakashi chuckled and shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll figure out how to use it. He’s not that stupid. Are you?” He asked and looked at Naruto. Much to Naruto’s surprise he was almost as tall as Kakashi, all of the fresh air and good food must have given him a growth spurt. 

“Asuma calm down!” Kurenai hissed a plate of food in her hands as she walked up to them. “Leave the boy alone. Go get something to eat.”

“Stop ordering me around!”

“I’ll stop as soon as you start acting like a man!”

“Are you calling me a woman?!” Asuma yelled, squeezing Naruto’s shoulder.

_“You fucker! Do something boy! Do something!”_

But poor Naruto was too terrified to do anything. Asuma was shouting right in his ear, Kurenai was glaring, his right side was shoved against Asuma, his left shoulder was starting to ache, and Kyuubi was shouting in his head. All he wanted was to run away and lock himself in his room.

“It’s a Frisbee.” Hinata spoke, coming up beside him and saving him from Asuma. “You toss it to someone and they throw it back.” She smiled warmly and pried Naruto away from Asuma who was too busy shouting at Kurenai to notice. Kakashi was attempting to play referee but it wasn’t good too well.   

_“Thank you Hinata. At least you did something unlike **you!** Boy! I thought I raised you better than that!” _

Sheepishly he smiled at Hinata as they strolled further away from the house and closer to the flower garden. “Thank you. For saving me.” He blushed and fiddled with the disc in his hands. Soon enough the arguing become nothing more than background noise as Hinata’s hand brushed atop his own.

“You’re welcome. They’re…odd people.” She laughed and gently pried the disk out of his hands. “So this is a Frisbee.” She waved it. “You toss it to someone and they throw it back to you and so forth.”

_“Why? What’s the point?”_

“Why?” Naruto repeated Kyuubi’s question.

“For fun.” She shrugged. “It’s just a sport. And I suppose it is fun. But it’s been years since I’ve played with one.”

“Oh...you don’t…I mean if you don’t want I erm…” Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

 _“I have a better idea of what we can play…”_ Kyuubi sang. _“It involves you pretty lady, Naruto’s body and-”_

Naruto cleared his throat hoping to drown out Kyuubi’s last words in his head. His face turned an even brighter red at the fox demons insinuation.

“Oh no.” Hinata placed her hand on his forearm. “I didn’t mean I don’t want to play. I just meant I won’t be very good.” She clarified.

Startled by her touch he nearly jerked away but caught himself at the last second. “Oh, no uh…”

Hinata smiled at his nervousness and offered up the Frisbee to him.

He took the neon blue Frisbee out of Hinata’s hand and studied it. He turned it in his hand, flipped it a couple times and tapped his knuckles on the hard disk. “Sooo…you just throw it?”

 _“No genius. You lick it then throw it. Don’t you listen?”_ Kyuubi drawled.

Hinata grinned and nodded but held back the growing laughter bubbling up. Even though she knew Naruto didn’t really have a childhood it was amazing to learn the things he genuinely didn’t know about. Almost every day she taught him something mundane like kite flying and origami or just read childhood fairy tales and legends. It was like experiencing childhood all over again; and with Naruto he made it worth how silly she felt at times. The way his eyes lit up and the huge grin spread across his face was more than enough to reassure her that what she was doing was more than appreciated, it was loved.

“Here Naruto, let me show you.” Iruka came out of nowhere and took the Frisbee and jogged a couple yards away. “Hinata, you catch it okay?” He adjusted his grip on the disc, bent his knees and then gently threw the disc. Naruto watched as it glided through the air arching high before flowing neatly in to Hinata’s waiting hands. “See? It’s not hard.”

_“This is what they want us to do? Run after a stupid plastic toy? This is what these humans spend their time doing?”_

Wordlessly Hinata shifted into position and elegantly threw the disc back to the waiting Iruka who caught it.  “Just keep your eye on the Frisbee.” She stated and watched as Iruka once again threw the disc to her and she caught it. Smoothly she turned to Naruto and held it out to him. “You try.”

Clumsily he accepted and tried to mimic Iruka’s movements with a little success; he threw the Frisbee a bit too hard and it whipped high into the air, forcing Iruka to run far left and back in order to catch it.

“Opps…”

“It’s alright, not bad for a first try.” Hinata consoled.

_“Wow kid you can’t even throw a damn disc?”_

Obviously Naruto ignored him in favor of watching Iruka jog back to his original spot opposite him and Hinata.

_“Seriously kid, let me have control for an hour. Shit will change so quick you wouldn’t believe-”_

“Remember to keep your eye on the Frisbee.” Hinata reminded.

_“Okay, how about half an hour? It’s all I need to make Hinata ours.”_

“Naruto, really keep your eye on the Frisbee. Otherwise you may get hit instead.”

Between trying to ignore Kyuubi and listen to Hinata plus watch Iruka, Naruto failed to notice exactly when Iruka let go of the Frisbee until Kyuubi started yelling in his head.

 _“You blonde idiot! The thing! The thing! The fucking Frisbee thing!”_  

The last thing Naruto saw before he fell unconscious was a freebie flying towards his head.

**OOO**

“A Frisbee you say?”

“Yes Tsunade. For the last time he got hit in the head with a damn Frisbee.”

“How?

“Since you asked a large bear came out of the woods, saw the thing laying there and was immediately interested. He then spotted Naruto sitting eating a hotdog and thought ‘Hey, I’ve never had one of those before. Wonder what they taste like?’ so then-” 

“Asuma shut up.”

“Well how else does she think the kid ended up with a Frisbee to his face?” Asuma asked shrugging.

“Really Asuma. Shut up.” Kurenai sighed.

**OOO**

Naruto woke to the soft voices of the two guards; initially he didn’t realize it was voices. His head throbbed in pain and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and drift back to sleep, but Kyuubi had other ideas.

_“Stay awake kid. Let’s listen to this.”_

He wanted to groan in protest but his head pulsed in pain and all he could manage was a slight grimace. It took almost nothing for Kyuubi to slide into control; he gently nudged Naruto back into the sweet comfort of unconsciousness and assumed control of his body.

“-aven’t observed anything like what he said.” Kurenai mumbled. “I keep looking for signs, just the slightest hint that Naruto isn’t stable but…”

“But he seems normal. Right?” Asuma whispered. “Sometimes I wonder if that medication Kabuto gives him takes care of the so-called insanity or if the kid is just fucking normal.”

“If that were true don’t you think the medication would have some sort of adverse affect?” Kurenai sounded mildly annoyed.

Asuma shifted around before snorting. “Don’t you think he’s pretty stupid Kurenai? Kid that age with the life he’s had shouldn’t make you _that_ stupid. If anything you should get smarter. I think it’s all those medication they force down his throat has taken its toll on his intelligence.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, this isn’t about me here. It’s about this kid.” It sounded like Asuma shuffled over to the bed. Kyuubi felt his eyes on Naruto’s body. “I don’t believe one shit what Jiraiya says about him. This kid’s completely normal.”

“Don’t say that Asuma.” Kurenai sighed. “You don’t know. There must be a reason for him being locked up all these years. A good reason.”

“Yeah but-”

“Observations now show he’s fine. But our job is to keep an eye on him. If things change, well there’s our answer. If they don’t-well what’s it matter? We get paid either way.”

**OOO**

The first day of school Naruto was chauffeured by Asuma and Kurenai who also got jobs in the school as teachers. Well they weren’t really teachers they essentially wandered around doing nothing at all but keep an eye on Naruto. Hinata offered to drive him but Jiraiya was adamant about the guards keeping a close eye on him during the first couple of days. Just in case something went wrong.

Fortunately for him Hinata was waiting at the front of the building knowing that this would be nerve-wracking for him and it would be nice for him to see a familiar face.

 _“Look there boy! Hinata’s waiting for us! Hurry up open the damn door!”_  Kyuubi yelled happily.

But Naruto was too worried to even listen to Kyuubi’s orders, suddenly he felt hot and cold and sweaty all over. What was he thinking? School? With other kids? He can’t handle this! Why did Kabuto say okay? Why did he even roll out of bed this morning?

Just then someone clamped a hand down on his shoulder and he whipped around to see Asuma staring down at him from the driver’s side, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. “Nervous?”

Naruto nodded and fisted his hands in his black cargo shorts.

“I would be too.” Asuma took a deep drag and blew it out his nose. “But relax. We’ll be there. Remember, just don’t over think things too much and you’ll be fine. Plus you’ve got that lovely girl over there just waiting to show you around.” He offered a smile. “Don’t keep her waiting.”

Naruto nodded and swallowed thickly before opening the passenger door and stepped out.

_“Oh so you listen to him? What about ME? When have I ever steered you wrong? HM?!”_

He ignored the ranting Kyuubi in his head in favor of taking a deep breath and looking around, almost immediately his gaze fell on Hinata standing near a flower bed. She looked gorgeous dressed in simple blue jeans and a purple top. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and she held a large purse in one hand while the other held her cell phone. Almost instinctively she looked up and smiled at him then waved him over.

_“Go! Go! Don’t run! Fucking hell don’t you even THINK of running boy! Act cool, like you’ve done this before!”_

Naruto managed to take two steps before he felt a familiar grip on his forearm.

“I think you may need this lover boy.” Kurenai shoved a notebook into his hand before giving him a light shove in the shoulder.

_“…I can’t believe you forgot the one thing you needed today.”_

“Shut up.” Naruto hissed under his breath, face turning red as he resumed walking to Hinata, notebook in hand.

_“Hey don’t get mad at me kid; I’m not the one in control.”_

No response, he was too preoccupied dodging between other students mulling about. Everyone was ignoring him in favor of finding their friends and laughing and hugging; he almost got a purse to the face by one overexcited girl.

_“Want me to take over?”_

Naruto huffed.

_“I mean if I was in charge I would at least remember have my shit in order.”_

Finally he met Hinata and offered her a nervous smile. “Moring.”

“Hi Naruto.” Hinata greeted and immediately enveloped him in a hug, but before he could even think to hug her back she stepped away. “How are you? Nervous?”

Nervously Naruto grinned. “Yeah, I uh…forgot my notebook.”

“Yeah, I saw. Here.” She dug inside her oversized purse and withdrew a new water bottle. “I figured you’d be nervous and wouldn’t really think so I grabbed you a water bottle. Trust me, you’ll need it later.”

Blushing he accepted the bottle and tucked it into his pant pocket. “Thanks Hinata.”

_“Aw, how nice of her. She must like us. Really. I think she likes us boy. Don’t screw up.”_

“Hinata! Hey Hinata!”

Both Hinata and Naruto looked around to see a fairly large group walking towards them; leading the group was a tanned guy with red triangle’s on his face waving excitedly. Beside him was a rather rotund guy eating potato chips and strangling behind as though by walking as slow as possible they would delay the inevitable begin of school were two guys. One was pale with blue-black hair; the other seemed to be woken up only seconds ago since he kept yawning. Beside them walked two girls chattering nonstop, one had long blonde hair, the other bright pink.    

“Naruto I’d like you to meet some of my friends.” She gestured to the group walking towards them. “Don’t worry.” She lightly placed one hand on his forearm and proceeded to drag him towards them. “They seem loud and intimidating but they are nice.”

_“Oh crap…didn’t expect this…”_

“H-Hinata I,” Naruto didn’t get to say anything more because suddenly his mouth went completely dry. All those people? He had to act normal right now for all those people? Shit. Suddenly his heart felt like a hummingbird on crack.

 _“You know that blonde is pretty cute. Not as attractive or mate-worthy as Hinata, but she has something going for her…”_ Kyuubi trailed off distractedly.

“Hinata we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The guy leading the group leapt at Hinata and pulled her into a bear hug, startling Naruto.

_“Boy! He’s touching our woman! DO something!”_

“Kiba!” Hinata laughed and pulled free. “Kiba stop, wait.” She smiled comfortingly at Naruto and rubbed his arm soothingly. “I want you to meet someone.”

Just then they guy named Kiba swung his gaze to Naruto and frowned. “Don’t tell me this is your boyfriend.” He stated dryly.

_“Yes! We are! We’d gladly be!”_

At that Hinata laughed and patted Naruto’s arm much like a mother petting her favorite child.

_“Don’t pet me!”_

“Oh no, no. This is Naruto. A new, but very close friend of mine.” She smiled up at Naruto, he returned it nervously. “He recently moved here from…from a very different place and well, I’m hoping you and the others will be nice and accepting of him and his…somewhat strange customs.”

 “Transfer?” The pale guy with blue-black hair asked. “In senior year? That sucks for you.”

By that time the rest of the group had gathered around and was studying Naruto with interest. He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and felt his face grow hot. What were they looking for? Why did they have to stare so much?

“How’d you get those scars on your face?” The blonde girl asked, stepping in front of him.

“Ino,” The pink haired girl sighed and smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Sakura. Ino,” She grabbed the blonde by the elbow. “That was rude.”

The one named Ino shrugged idly and smiled up at Naruto. “Either way you are rather…attractive.” She looked him up and down. “Nice body. I must say Hinata you do have good taste.”  

“Ino.” One of the guys spoke, but he sounded extremely bored. Or tired. “Don’t make the guy more uncomfortable. I’m Shikamaru.” The guy with a ponytail walked up and extended his hand.

_“Shake! Shake his hand! Firmly!”_

Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed which earned him a nod from Shikamaru. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

 _“Good. You’re doing good kid. Keep it up.”_ Kyuubi actually sounded tense.

“So, transfer student huh?” Kiba asked, running a hand under his jaw before shoving it in his pant pocket. “Where’d you come from?”

Pure fear coursed through Naruto’s body at the innocent question. He never thought to think up a back-story, which he really should have done ages ago. In fact he probably should have sat down and spoken with Jiraiya as soon as he started buying school supplies for him. However it was too late now.

Luckily Hinata jumped in to save him. “Home school. He was homeschooled Kiba so stop grilling him.”

“I’m not grilling, just asking.” Kiba eyed Naruto with mild interest. “Strange customs?”

Hinata gently squeezed Naruto’s hand. “His-his _family_ are foreign Kiba.”

“From?”

“Holy crap Kiba stop with the questioning will you?” Ino snapped glaring at him. “Are you planning on asking him out or something? Jeeze why don’t you ask about his health history to make sure he’s clean while you’re at it.”

At Ino’s insinuation he colored and looked away, muttering under his breath about his unwavering attraction to woman and something about only being curious.

“Seriously Kiba, stop being creepy.”Hinata frowned.

“Don’t worry Hinata I’m sure both Sakura and I will go out of our way to take care of him.” Ino smiled beseechingly up at him. “That is if he doesn’t mind having me tailing him all day.”

At that Sakura rolled her eyes dramatically. “I’d just say yes if I were you otherwise things will get weird.” She looked at Naruto as she offered the advice.

_“Weirder than they are now?”_

 Just then one of the last guys he hasn’t yet met snorted and jostled Shikamaru who silently reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a cartridge of cigarettes and a lighter. Wordlessly he thumped the bottom a couple times and two cigs fell out, immediately the other guy took one and lit up, absently lighting the other for Shikamaru.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

_“Smoking? Interesting…we’ve never tried cigs before. But if you end up smelling anything like those damn babysitters of yours never mind. They smell like a fucking coalmine.”_

“So you’ve never been to school? Not even once?” Sakura asked, staring at him in a sort of wonder. She was trying to make Naruto feel less awkward but she knew the look on her face was anything but comforting. Unfortunately she couldn’t help it having never met anyone who was homeschooled before. It fascinated her; like a new born puppy or baby chick.

Was it really that weird to never been in school? It made him incredibly uncomfortable and he started to shift, trying to make her stop gawking at him. “Yeah, uh never. First time.”

“You must be nervous.” Ino stated, rummaging in her purse. “I can’t imagine how terrified you must feel right now.”

“Real sympathetic Ino.” Sakura mumbled dryly, shifting her purse on her shoulder. “Ignore her. She didn’t come with a filter.”

“And we can’t be bothered to buy one.” Kiba added in.

Ino ignored their jibs and withdrew a large bar of chocolate from her purse. “Naruto, I’m going to give you some advice.” She began, unwrapping the bar and breaking off a quarter. “Stick with us and life will be easy.” Casually she shoved the piece into his hand, slyly using positive reinforcement on him. “Don’t piss us off and things will be pretty good. Fun. Exciting. This year can be the best damn year of school for you.” She winked at him before taking a delicate bite out of the chocolate bar. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

_“F…fucking hell…”_

Naruto went red watching Ino so he stared down at his hand and slowly took a bite out of the chocolate. Hey, who was he to deny free chocolate? Hinata had introduced him to the treat and since then he’s been hooked on everything chocolate; bars, ice cream, syrup, drinks, anything that had chocolate in it he instantly ate.

“Ino! You didn’t offer anyone else!” Kiba scowled just as a loud bell rang.

Confused, Naruto looked around while Hinata took a step beside him. “Time for school.” She smiled soothingly. “You ready?”

He was anything but ready, but too late to back out now.

**OOO**

School was not what Naruto had imagined in his head with the help of Kyuubi. There were no televisions showing Top Gear, no cars, or pools, no snacks, no naps, no freedom whatsoever.  It was boring. There was always some adult at the front talking about something and he couldn’t get up without their permission, he had to stay in one seat the entire time, he couldn’t get a snack or watch television or even read a book. Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to this horror?

 _“You did kid. Remember? You wanted this.”_ Kyuubi was quick to remind him.

Naruto didn’t answer since the room was quiet and he was sitting next to Kiba in fourth period physics. Not to mention everyone else was busy actually working while they just sat there occupying space. Luckily for him, though Hinata wasn’t in every single one of his classes, at least one of her friends were and they were all willing to give him a hand. Sakura was in his first period English, Shikamaru was in his second period History, and Hinata was in third period calculus.  He had no idea who was in fifth, sixth, or seventh but Hinata assured him after looking over his schedule he wouldn’t be alone. So far things have been okay socially; Sakura was nice and helpful and Shikamaru was alright too. He wasn’t overly friendly but he didn’t seem like a jackass either. Immediately as he entered physics Kiba called him over to two seats he already claimed in the back.

“Understand any of this shit?” Kiba whispered as he slouched over the desk and laid his head on the cool surface facing Naruto. He pointedly ignored the worksheet on the desk he was suppose to be doing and slid it over to the side. 

Silently Naruto shook his head. He skimmed the page as soon as he got it but soon found out he hadn’t a single clue what he was suppose to do, and Kiba wasn’t exactly helping either so he too ignored the worksheet and sat with his arms crossed and head bowed down.

“Yeah me neither. Who needs this crap anyway?” He grumbled and fished in his pant pocket, withdrawing a bag of skittles. Quietly he opened the pouch under the desk without even looking and glanced at the teacher sitting at the desk. “Here, gimme your hand.” Without waiting for a response he grabbed Naruto’s hand and dumped till his hand almost overflowed with skittles. “Just make sure she doesn’t see you.” He whispered and began to slyly pop some into his mouth.

 _“Well go on boy, try some.”_ Kyuubi urged. _“They look good._ ”

Shrugging, Naruto ate one and almost spat it out but stopped himself before he made a scene.

_“Shit that’s sour! What the fuck is that?!”_

Watching his face Kiba grinned. “Yeah, these are sours. Sorry.” He shrugged unsympathetically. “Wakes you up though doesn’t it?”

_“You fucker! You did this on purpose!”_

Idly Kiba chewed some more as he observed the class; almost all of them were diligently working on the worksheet aside from a few girls who were passing notes to one another. He sighed, ate a few more then returned his attention to Naruto. “So…how’d you meet Hinata?”

Naruto made a disgusted face as he finished off the last of the skittles before opening the water bottle Hinata gave him and took a swig. Repulsed, he sneered and smacked his lips and took another sip.

_“What lie are you going to spin kid? Or are you planning on telling the truth?”_

Thinking Naruto was sore at him for the sour skittles he offered him a smile while munching on another. “She said…well she didn’t say much actually.” Kiba carried on quietly.

Again, Naruto said nothing.

 _“Oh going the silent tactic are you? Smart…real smart kid. Going to hear what he has to say before you say anything? Nice. Another one of your plans. See this is why I like you.”_ Kyuubi rambled excitedly.

Kiba fell silent for a few more seconds before looking at him again. “Listen man…I get it. I come off as a dick but if Hinata likes you then fine. I’ve got no problems with you. And neither would anyone else because she’s the nicest, sweetest girl in the world. But I’m telling you right now, fuck her over and I will kill you.”

Naruto felt all the blood rush out of his face and a cold sweat break out.

“I will kill you slow and painfully. And trust me, the others _will_ help.”

_“Say something. Anything! Don’t let this motherfucker this he can get away with threatening us! Kid!”_

Quietly Naruto flexed his fingers and rolled his neck before slowly looking over at Kiba. With calm he didn’t feel he shrugged and quirked one corner of his mouth up into a smirk. “We aren’t dating. Hinata and I; in fact all she’s been is a much needed, supportive friend to me since…I’ve arrived.” He carefully phrased.

“Oh, I-”

“However I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in her in _that_ way.” Naruto continued on. “You are right when you say she is the nicest; she’s the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman I’ve ever met and I would love to be her boyfriend. And when that happens I will make sure _nothing_ hurts her.”

There was nothing Kiba could say to that. The guy that just spoke wasn’t the Naruto he met earlier in the morning nor was he the awkward newbie that was just sitting beside him in class. No this guy was cool, calm, emotionless and fucking intimidating. There was no doubt in Kiba’s mind that this guy didn’t make idle threats or promises. Whatever he said had weight to it; he would follow through. He swallowed the bitter sourness in his mouth and managed a slight nod before he resumed staring at the whiteboard. 

For the remainder of the class, for once, Kiba actually avoided talking and tried to do the work.  

**OOO**

_“They expect us to eat that crap?”_

For once, Naruto readily agreed as he continued to inspect the school lunch he bought. He was sitting outside at a picnic table beside Ino, whom he had fifth period art with along with Sakura while they waited for everyone else to find them.

“Disgusting isn’t it?” She asked and moved around some of the food on her own dish. “I think it’s supposed to be pasta…but I’m not too sure.”

At that he snorted. He’s had pasta, good pasta too. And this didn’t come close. “Is it legal for them to feed us this?” He mumbled.

Ino burst out laughing and patted him on the shoulder. “Legal or not it doesn’t matter.” She sniffed and patted her chest. “This is public school honey; they can do whatever they want.” Absently she handed him her water bottle. “Open this for me will you?”

_“Kid don’t open that! You’re not her slave boy!”_

Naruto stared at the water bottle in her hand for a few seconds before taking it and opening it. What did it matter? It was just a water bottle anyway, it didn’t mean anything. “There you go.”

“Thanks sweetie.” She smiled at him.

Just then Hinata walked up with Kiba in tow. “Hi Naruto. Ino.” She greeted and sat down on the other side of him, leaving Kiba to sit opposite her. “How have things been so far?” Casually she leaned over and gave Naruto a hug before fully settling down to eat.

Blushing slightly he grabbed his own water and gulped some down before shrugging. “Boring. A lot of just sitting and mindless writing.”

Hinata laughed and smiled fondly at him. “Of course. What’d you think it was going to be?”

_“There’s that look again! Damn boy you’re putting us back into the friend zone! Let me have control for one day! One day and I can fix this before you fully fuck it up!”_

“More fun than this.” He muttered.

“Anyone try this godforsaken food yet?” Shikamaru asked as he took a seat beside Kiba and nodded a greeting to everyone. “You’d think on the first day they would at least make an effort.” He sighed and opened his bottle of V8.

“It’s not so bad.” Chouji argued as he shoveled some into his mouth and took a seat at the end of the picnic table away from everyone. “Could use some cheese though.”

Ino rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. “I wish they would at least take my advice.”

“Advice?” Naruto repeated as he bravely took a bite of the questionable pasta. It could be worse. It was nowhere near good but at least it was edible. Plus he was hungry after all the stress.

_“Damn kid don’t encourage her! She’s not the one we’re after!”_

“About letting some business open up in school and sell their food. You know like coffee, sandwiches and stuff.”

_“Look at what you’ve done. You should be ashamed.”_

“Who got her on another spiel this time?” Sakura asked, dumping her purse on the table before sitting down and opening her water. “You know it takes her ages to stop.”

“It was the new kid.” Kiba pointed at Naruto with a grin. “Poor guy doesn’t know what he’s done. Look at ‘em. All wide eyes and worried.”

_“Asshole! He threw us under the fucking bus!”_

Just then Hinata’s hand found Naruto’s and she squeezed it reassuringly. “Kiba shut it.” She hissed.

“Well hello there, who pissed off sweet little Hinata?” Sasuke greeted.

“Kiba. Who else?” Shikamaru shifted over to make room. “You’re late man.”

He shrugged as he took his seat and pulled out a hard roll. “No way was I eating that. Went to the vending machine.”

_“Vending machines sell bread? I thought they only sold beverages and snacks?”_

“Anyone want to tell me how the newbie ended up with all the girls?” Kiba asked, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

That earned a snort from Sasuke and a chuckle from Shikamaru.

_“Assface is jealous. See that kid? Not even one day and you’ve already earned yourself an enemy. I’m so proud of you!”_

Before Naruto could even get angry Ino leaned over and stuck her finger in Kiba’s face. “Ever thinks it’s because he’s a nicer guy than you? Hm? That ever cross your mind? Or maybe we like him better than you all?” She sneered then leaned back and looked up at Naruto who had a light blush on his face. “Sorry.” She offered him a half smile and patted his cheek. “But really, I like you a hell-of-a lot more than any of those idiots. _You_ actually listen when I talk.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know better.” Sasuke muttered. 

On the other side of him Hinata giggled and shrugged. “You act like he stole every single girl in school Kiba.”

“Oh Hinata don’t take him on, Kiba’s just annoyed that he’s not getting all of the attention.” Sakura laughed mischievously. “Or rather… _your_ attention.” She winked.

_“What the fuck is that pink haired bitch talking about?”_

Naruto laughed awkwardly and glanced around and saw that he was the only guy on this side of the table. “I’d like to just point out that I was sitting here first…and that this wasn’t planned…”

_“Don’t defend yourself!”_

That earned a laugh from everyone including Chouji around him which made him blush and duck his head in embarrassment. Could he do anything right? Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut instead of trying to talk.

_“For the love of-shit kid now they think you’re some sort of sissy pants, gentle, baby-boy that needs taking care after! I won’t be surprised if that Ino girls starts cooing at you!”_

And true to Kyuubi’s words Ino did start fussing over him; she ‘aww’ed and pinched his cheeks which only made the guys laugh even harder. The only comfort was the fact that almost no one else was outside with them except for a few girls crowded around another picnic table. But judging from the fact that they pointedly ignored them, he gathered that this group was usually loud and obnoxious.    

_“I told you. I told you! Let me take over! I demand you let me take over before you make this situation WORSE!”_

“Aww you poor, cute, sweet baby boy!” Ino ruffled his hair. “They’re just making fun of you! We know you couldn’t have possibly planned this, you’re too sweet to!” She laughed and hugged him. “Did I mention how nice this guy is? Hinata dear, you really do know how to pick them! He is such a gentleman! He carried both Sakura’s and my art supplies to my desk for me, and sharpened my pencils-oh and he even opened my water bottle! What a gent this guy here is! You all could take a page from his book.” She pointed at Shikamaru and Kiba.

_“Fucking DO something! Don’t sit there and let this-this…this GIRL embarrass us!”_

Sasuke burst out laughing and grinned at Naruto. “I see why she likes you; you do whatever she says don’t you?”

“Leave him alone.” Hinata scowled. “So he’s a nice guy. Why do you need to make fun of him?” She asked honestly which immediately stopped the laughter. It was rare Hinata confronted them on their jokes, and today she kept standing up for Naruto which was unlike her.

Shamed Kiba scratched the side of his nose and stared down at his food. “I’m sorry Hinata.” He apologized and peered at her from under his lashes.

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Naruto.”

“Sorry man.” He muttered.

“It’s fine.” Naruto mumbled and pushed the remaining pasta around, no longer hungry.

 _“It’s not fine and you know it. You should kick their asses and show them what a real man is.”_  

A slightly awkward silence began to settle among the group as they began to pick at their food again, Chouji had long since finished and had moved on to munching on a pack of potato chips. Absently Sasuke flicked his empty wrapped between his two hands while he slowly chewed his last piece of bread, but really he used the wrapper to slyly look at Naruto every few seconds.

“I’m still a bit shocked you got into calculus.” Hinata began conversationally, shifting to look at Naruto beside her. “But I really shouldn’t be surprised. Knowing you’re…knowing your guardians I mean.” She smiled apologetically at him. “But don’t worry, I’ll try and help you as much as I can.”

“That’s okay.” He smiled. “I don’t want you to worry about me, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

_“You fucking liar! You don’t understand a damn thing in that fucking class-and neither do I! Accept the help! Accept it! It’s more time with her! And trust me after that degrading shit we’ve just endured we need it!”_

Hinata’s lips tugged down into a slight frown. “Is not a problem Naruto.” She gently laid a hand on his forearm. “Is this because we weren’t seated together today? Don’t worry about that the teacher only does it for the first day. Tomorrow I’ll make sure we get to sit together.”

“Leave him alone Hinata, _I_ can help him in calculus you know.” Ino beamed.

Just as Naruto was about to respond Kurenai walked up to them. “As much as I hate to interrupt you, Naruto and I have some things to discuss.” 

Everyone’s eyes swung up to look at Kurenai; as much as they knew she was a new teacher so what was she doing here talking to Naruto? They watched as he excused himself and followed after her as she led the way back into the building.

Kiba let out a low whistle. “Newbie’s in trouble already? And here I thought he was a ‘nice boy’.” He mocked and snickered which only earned him a glare from Ino and Hinata.

“I haven’t seen her before. Is she new?” Sakura asked, watching their retreating forms. “She doesn’t look like a teacher though…she’s too…shifty.”

**OOO**

As soon as Naruto turned the corner behind Kurenai, Asuma grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom then quickly closed the door. Naruto stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and looking around at the desks and boards; they were in an empty English room, but by the looks of it no one’s been in all day.

Asuma turned around and smiled. “Hey, how are you doing?”

 _“Never thought I’d be glad for you assfaces to kidnap us.”_ Kyuubi muttered darkly then sighed with relief.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi in favor of shrugging and turning around to face Kurenai who had taken a seat atop one of the desks. “I’m fine.” He mumbled and sat down at one of the desks. “Kind of tired though.”

At that Asuma chuckled and leaned against the door covering the exposed glass and preventing anyone from coming in. “Just a few more hours and then you could go home. See? I told you he’d done fine Kurenai. Worrying for nothing.”

Kurenai cut him a sharp glare but smiled encouragingly down at Naruto. “So you’re okay? How are you doing in the classes?”

_“We’ve only had morning classes human. And we understand jack in any of them.”_

“Fine.”

She eyed him but nodded. “Good. And what about those friends of yours?”

Wearily he sighed. “What about them?”

“Are they…treating you right?”

_“Again. What do you care?”_

Naruto stared at her, watching her eyes flicker briefly before a worried smile tugged at her mouth. Were they treating him right? He had no idea. He never had friends his age before so he had nothing to compare them to. The only people he could remember associating with were doctors, guards and nurses; and none really qualified as a friend. Kyuubi might be classified as one, but the way Kyuubi treated him was completely different than how Hinata’s friends treated him.

_“Just say yes. We are making excellent friends.”_

So Naruto did what he normally did in situations he wasn’t sure on how to respond to; he mindlessly repeated what Kyuubi said. “Yes. I am making excellent friends.”

**OOO**

If you want to keep up with what’s going on with this story; updates and so forth, check out the link in my profile.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: New Beta. The wonderfully talented: Ancestral Romance. I am truly lucky that they decided to work with me on the remainder of this fic. 
> 
> Beta: Ancestral Romance

“Seriously man I can do it myself.” Naruto scowled, glaring at his butler standing opposite him with a towel draped over his arm.

“Sir,”

“Sebastian please.” Naruto shut his eyes and massaged his temples. “Let me do it myself. We go through this _every_ evening! Aren’t you sick of it?” He whined, his voice reaching a new high. 

 _“I’m not Sebastian and I’m sick of this.”_ Kyuubi muttered. _“Tell him to fuck off again.”_

Sebastian, Naruto’s personal butler, was a fairly young man in his late twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall; almost six foot two with large feet but his build was slim and lean. He was the exact picture of a butler from the suit to his haircut; he even carried a pocket watch to keep time.  

“Sir please. I have orders.” The butler pleaded, silently begging Naruto to just go along with the rules for once.

But, as predicted Naruto wouldn’t oblige and folded his arms across his chest. “And I’m giving you orders now.”

_“Tell him you’ll get him in his sleep if he doesn’t leave.”_

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep his temper. “Sir, I know. However, I mustfollow my orders from Mr. Jiraiya.” 

_“Oh! Tell him you’ll glue his left hand to the floor and his right to the wall and paint him blue in his sleep!”_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi’s advice and looked imploringly up at his butler. “Yeah but hedoesn’t have to know. This will just be between me and you.”

 _“Kid did it ever occur to you to just knock this guy unconscious?”_ Kyuubi asked, genuinely curious. _“You could just hit him in the head with one of those large books.”_

Sebastian resisted the urge to turn around and walk out the door, shouting his resignation. Ever since he took the job of being Naruto’s butler it been between a cake-walk and unbelievable stress. There was no happy median. Originally he thought it would have been like any other job; watch the teenager, clean up after him, and make sure he doesn’t die of alcohol poisoning. But this job entailed things he’d only heard of. He was required to watch Naruto anytime the guards weren’t around, to make sure he ate all of his food, and check on him every hour on the hour. It was like taking care of a baby only worse. This baby could walk out the door at any given second. And he did. Multiple times.

He was even required to bathe Naruto.

Well, not _bathe_ exactly but he was required to be in the bathroom with him and that was pretty much the same thing in his eyes. “Sir. I won’t lie to my employer.” He stated evenly. He quickly learned that Naruto thrived on arguments; he knew how to maneuver himself when the other person lost their temper but he had no idea how to navigate when the other person was cool and collected.

“It isn’t a lie! It’s just…not being as… _thorough_ as you usually are.” 

_“…Bad word choice kid. Bad word choice.”_

“Sir after the incident at the party, I can’t allow another…incident like that to happen.” Sebastian sighed and moved to open the bathroom door. “Mr. Jiraiya has made it abundantly clear that you are my responsibility and that I am to take my responsibility seriously.”

Naruto threw his hands up dramatically and stomped his feet, resembling a child throwing a temper tantrum. All he wanted to was to shower by himself for once but that seemed more difficult than him leaving the hospital in the first place. “But it was an accident! It could have happened to anybody!”

“And if I had been at your side like I was supposed to, instead of in the kitchen, it might not have happened.” He glanced at Naruto through the open door as he laid the towel down on the counter top and opened the shower curtain. “Will you be taking a shower or a bath this evening?” 

_“Uh…yeah this is becoming uncomfortable again. Just skip it and grab a shower in the morning.”_

Naruto eyed his butler then glanced down at his sweaty shirt. “You know what? Forget it. I’m going to watch TV.” He muttered and turned around to leave his bedroom. He would have rather taken a quick shower but after all the arguing he was sure Sebastian wouldn’t even turn his back, in case something happened. Ever since the Frisbee incident, someone was hovering over him every second of every day; if it wasn’t Kurenai it was Asuma. If it wasn’t Asuma, it was Sebastian. He was somewhat surprised the maid hasn’t been taking notes on him, but for all he knew maybe she was.

“Sir,” Sebastian called, clearly struggling internally whether or not he should voice his opinion. “Forgive me but…you _need_ to bathe this evening.” His voice was strained and slightly hesitant.

“You saying I smell?”

_“Boy I can tell you, you smell. But I really don’t feel like dealing with that butler of yours. Don’t you get the feeling he watches you extra carefully when you bathe?”_

Naruto shuddered at that thought but pushed it out of his mind. He was used to people watching him while he cleaned himself, it was routine in the hospital. He just never thought the routine would also carry over into life with Jiraiya. If there was one thing he was privately looking forward to, it was showering by himself for once in his life. It seemed like such a novelty, and he just wanted to experience it.

Sebastian took a few steps towards him, and then stopped. “I’m saying that…you’ve had a long day and you are a young man and…and it’s unhygienic which can lead to sickness and if sickness can be avoided it should be. Sir.” He finished stiffly. 

“Then leave me alone to bathe!” He hissed, toeing off his shoes and tugging at his belt violently. “This is stupid! I’m not a kid; I can shower on my own without you!” With one final tug at the belt loop it came loose in his hand and the buckle clattered to the floor. There went another perfectly good belt.

_“You know you’re lucky that they don’t charge you for the amount of things you break here. Otherwise, you’d be in so much debt you’d beg to be back in the hospital…or you might become a male hooker. Hey have you seen them? On the television? Male hookers? Or is it called prostitutes? Either way-hey! You listening to me?!”_

Taking a deep breath Sebastian nodded. “Yes. I know that, Sir, but orders are orders.” He stated calmly before returning to the bathroom. “Will you be taking a bath or shower Sir?”

Naruto glared at the butler for a good five seconds before giving up. Something he knew he would do the second Sebastian brought Jiraiya into the conversation. “Shower.”

Sebastian nodded. “I would recommend a bathe Sir.”

_“Oh fucking hell.”_

**OOO**

Later that evening, after a rather eventful bathe filled with many swear words, threats, and water spills, Naruto sat in the living room watching a movie. He debated asking for popcorn, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through the argument with the Chef about his eating habits. Again.

“Sir? You have guests.” One of the maids spoke before leaving. 

He looked up to see Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru walk in. They were all wearing coats and their faces seemed frozen but they looked anywhere but him; up at the ceiling, at the walls, even at the flooring.

_“Stop it! Pause it! I want to see how Captain Jack Sparrow survives!”_

Quickly Naruto paused the movie before standing up and facing his guests. “Uh…hi guys…” Naruto greeted, unsure of what exactly was going on. This was a first; the only person to ever visit him was Hinata. Well Hinata and Ino, but Ino usually came home with him after school and she never just showed up whenever she felt like it, like Hinata did.

“Hey you never said you were loaded.” Sasuke stated before taking a seat on a chair and crossing his legs, one ankle resting on his knee. His expression was one of mild interest as his gaze flicked over the large screen with a close up of Captain Jack Sparrow ,before landing on Naruto who was still standing.

“Yeah that would have been nice to know.” Kiba mumbled as he wandered around looking at everything. “Man are you rich as Sasuke? Shit is that a-it is! It’s a fucking replica of the original prototype of a Noble! What the hell?!”

_“That fuckbutt’s going to break something, and then we’ll get in trouble! Boy! Stand up and tell him to stop touching things!”_

“Get your coat, we’re going out.” Sasuke waved airily at Naruto. “Make sure it’s warm.”

Naruto frowned and looked at Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru all lazing around the room.

_“Eh…Kid I don’t know. It’s late and tomorrow we’re supposed to meet Hinata at library. Just tell ‘em no….but wait! It could be that we might meet Hinata out where they’re going!”_

“Where are we going?” Naruto shifted his weight before sitting back down. His eyes darted to the screen, eager to find out how Sparrow will survive being roasted alive, before he looked over at Sasuke.

“Out.”

“But- where?”

Shikamaru looked at him from the bookshelf and sighed. “Naruto I know you’re new here but you can’t be this stupid. We are guys. We have guy nights out. This is the night. You are a guy, we are friends. We go out.”

 _“Guys night out? That might be more interesting than dinner with dear, old Granddaddy…”_ Kyuubi mussed.

Naruto had forgotten all about dinner with Jiraiya, but now that he was reminded he didn’t really want to go out with the guys anymore. He wanted to stay in and talk to the man that has given him his new life; maybe even bond with him. If there was even the slightest chance of rebuilding that lost relationship from before the incident; he wanted it. Somehow, blowing him off to go out with the guys didn’t seem like the right way to go about it. 

_“I’ve decided that we’re going out. Fetch the coat kid.”_

“No thanks, I’m just going to chill here tonight. Thanks for the offer, though.” He politely turned them down and kicked one foot up onto the coffee table and laced his fingers together over his stomach. Part of him wanted to turn on the movie again, but another part, Hinata’s part, told him that would be rude.

 _“…What the hell did you just do?”_ Kyuubi asked slowly, he couldn’t believe what he just heard Naruto say. They weren’t going out? But he wanted to go out therefore they should! _“BOY! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID! WE LEAVE **NOW!** ” _

Naruto cringed in pain and covered his face with his hands. “Shut up you demon, shut up!” He hissed, but that only made the demon shout louder.

_“I WANT TO GO OUT! LET’S GO OUT NOW!”_

“No!” Naruto whispered, hands muffling his voice.

“What was that?” Kiba asked, strolling closer.

_“I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THE GUYS!”_

“I said no!”

Kiba glanced around at Sasuke and Shikamaru who shrugged indifferently. “Yeah…we heard you the first time no need to get an attitude man.” He sat down on the couch beside Naruto and looked at the television still frozen. “But you sure? It’s going to be fun.”

_“HE SAID IT’LL BE FUN! I WANT FUN!”_

Kiba leaned over and punched his shoulder. “Come on, Hinata made us promise to take you out.”

_“HINATA!”_

“Hinata?” Naruto perked up, eyes wide. “Really?” His head swiveled to Kiba who laughed but nodded.

At his reaction Sasuke snorted and stood up. “Well I guess that decides it.” He pulled out his car keys. “Get your coat, we’re wasting time.”

Suddenly, everyone was crowding out of the room and pooling in the foyer while Naruto searched the hall closet for his warmest coat. Just as he emerged and shut the door behind him, he heard the familiar click of shoes quickly approaching from behind.

“Pardon me, Sir.” Sebastian walked up to Naruto and took his coat. “But you aren’t going out tonight.”

Kiba snorted and turned his back.

_“Annnnnd here’s the babysitter!”_

Scowling Naruto glanced around to see the guys smothering chuckles and avoiding him. “Sebastian, what are you doing?” He hissed and tried to grab his coat.

“Sorry, Sir.” Sebastian neatly folded the coat and held it up out of Naruto’s reach. “But you do not have permission to go out tonight.”

That made Kiba lose it; he snorted loudly before bursting out laughing and stumbling forward into the wall. “Permission! Permission! He needs permission from his parents!” He declared while pounding the wall in his laughter.

Pity flashed in Sebastian’s eyes before he caught himself and his impassive mask slid back into place. “I’m truly sorry Sir, but you cannot go out tonight.”

Naruto’s face grew red as his butlers words sunk in. “Sebastian!”

“Sebastian! His names Sebastian!” Kiba howled in laughter, tears streaming down his face. “Like the fucking crustation!”

“Shut up man!” Shikamaru jumped in.

“What’s going on here?” Asuma walked in, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. He took in Naruto fuming in front of Sebastian, who was still holding his coat and Kiba gasping on the ground, then glanced at Sasuke and Shikamaru standing uncomfortably off to the side.

“Good evening, Sir.” Shikamaru greeted. “Are you Naruto’s father? My name is Shikamaru. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha. A friend of Naruto’s.” Sasuke nodded at Asuma, hands shoved into his coat pockets.

“He’s Kiba…he’s…” Shikamaru glanced at his friend still trying to gather himself. “Honestly he really is like this all of the time.”

“Oh fuck this. I’m going to my room.” Naruto growled and shoved his way past Sebastian. He made sure to bruise his butlers shoulder.

_“NOOOOOOO!!!”_

“Hang on there.” Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and grabbed Naruto’s shoulder. “Are these your friends?”

_“Run…run, run! RUN you idiotic bum-sniffer! RUN, before he starts talking!”_

“Yeah, we are.” Sasuke answered, shifting slightly. “Sorry, we should have called before coming over but it was a spur of the moment thing.”

Asuma glanced between Sasuke and Naruto before his gaze landed on Sebastian, still holding Naruto’s neatly folded coat. “What’s this spur of the moment thing?”

“Guy’s night out.” Kiba grinned, having finally calmed himself down. “It’s Friday, we thought ‘hey, let’s go out!’ So we popped over here to get Naruto. Didn’t think it would be a problem.”

**OOO**

“Good thing your Father is nicer than that babysitter.” Kiba mumbled, elbowing Naruto in the ribs. “Sebastian was it? Has he been seeing to you since you were in diapers?”

_“I would like you to punch this clobber-head in the face. Now.”_

Rationally Naruto ignored both Kyuubi and Kiba in favor of watching the scenery go by. It was all forested, but occasionally the trees broke to reveal the black ocean. It was late into the night by now; they’ve been driving for about an hour straight and no one had answered his question about where they were or their intended destination. Bored, his eyes flicked up to the sky to see the stars shining bright against the night sky, with only a few clouds scattered. He knew Asuma and Kurenai weren’t too far behind; they never were, but still his heart beat faster with each mile they drove. He didn’t know these guys well, only what Hinata told him. For all he knew they were all psychopaths on their way to kill their next victim and bringing him along for the ride.   

“Seems like it. He had that look on his face. You give him a lot of trouble don’t you?” Kiba pressed on, shifting to get something out of his inner coat pocket. “I’ll bet you do. Hell, I would give him nightmares too; I mean how old are you? Sixteen? What fucking sixteen year old needs a goddamn babysitter? Am I right?!” He laughed in triumph as he pulled a pocket sized bottle of whiskey out and cracked the seal. He took a swig eagerly, downing half.    

“If you throw up in my car again, I’m kicking you out.” Sasuke glanced back at them scowling. “And I don’t give a fuck where we happen to be.”

_“Hey kid? I think we got ourselves into something interesting here tonight...”_

**OOO**

Two hours later Sasuke pulled into a hidden, winding driveway. Without slowing down, he plowed through low branches that slapped against the sides of the car, barreled through hedges that were badly in need of a trimming and stopped seconds before driving head on into brick wall.

 _“Fuck…I think **my** life flashed before my eyes…” _Kyuubi mumbled shakily.

Naruto wasn’t doing any better; his head was spinning and his stomach clenched with the knowledge that he was still alive. How Sasuke got his license he would never know. There was no way his driving could be deemed safe right?

“We’re here.” Sasuke announced, pulling up the parking brake and turning off the engine.  “Kiba, get out before you throw up.”

Moaning Kiba threw his door open but didn’t move, he looked pale and sweaty and every inch the repulsive drunk Kyuubi thought him to be. “Man if I throw up, it’s because of your fucked up driving…” He mumbled and slowly got out of the car, then immediately collapsed onto the gravel moaning.

 _“Well he’s fucked.”_ Kyuubi mused idly then sighed. _“What are you waiting for? Up! Get up! Out! I want to look around before tweedle dee and tweedle dumb show up and haul your ass back to Granddaddy!”_

Nervously, Naruto did as Kyuubi asked and unbuckled himself then got out of the car. It was a cold night, the wind was biting and there wasn’t any light apart from Shikamaru’s glowing cell phone off to the side. The sky here was dark and overcast, making the woods appear more menacing. Taking a deep breath, Naruto shut the car door and looked around; surrounding them was wooded area, even the path Sasuke drove through was nearly impossible to find in the dark. He turned again to the front of the car to see the brick wall.

“Give me a hand Shikamaru.” Sasuke’s low voice carried in the wind. “I need help.”

He was hunched over something near the front of the car, walking closer Naruto saw it was actually a small gate barely large enough for a man to walk through.

“Get Kiba to help.” Shikamaru mumbled, preoccupied with his phone.

“Asshole’s lying on the ground.”

“Then ask Naruto. He’s a man.”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto standing awkwardly beside the car, his coat buttoned all the way up and his hands shoved into the pockets. His shoulders were hunched against the wind but his eyes took in everything, the darkness, the shadows, and everyone’s movements. Sasuke sighed then halfway turned, gaining his attention. “Would you mind?”

 _“Mind helping with a break in? Of course we don’t!”_ Kyuubi cackled excitedly. _“Boy oh BOY! This is exciting! It’s been WEEKS since we’ve done something FUN!”_

“’Course not.” Naruto mumbled as he quickly walked to Sasuke side. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to open the damn lock.” He muttered, crouching back down so that his eyes were level with the lock. “My damn key won’t go in. Must be frozen. Or broken.” He glanced up at Naruto. “Think you can-”

“Here, let me try.” Naruto pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the chain wrapped around the bars.

_“Kid you do realize you don’t have super strength right?”_

Deftly, his hands slid down to the lock to inspect it. It was old, rusted with age and weather. But it was a simple padlock, nothing too complicated. “Do you have a knife?”

“Yeah, here.” Sasuke patted down his coat before pulling out a small pocketknife. “Will this do?”

“Yup.” And then he crouched down to the ground and jammed the blade into the lock and started to pick it.

 _“Ohhh…I see what you’re doing kid…this is the same thing you did when you pick-pocketed that stupid guard!”_  

**OOO**

Jiraiya slowly and tiredly trudged into the kitchen holding his back. Almost immediately the chef was at his side offering him his arm to lean on. “I’m fine I’m fine.” Jiraiya waved him off and gingerly made his way over to a chair. “My back’s acting up on me. All that time spent on the phone.” He sighed as he sank down into the chair, taking the weight off of his back and knees.

“Is there anything I can get you, Sir? Dinner? A pain killer?” The chef asked, nervously running his hands over the front of his apron to smooth it. All day he’s spent in the kitchen doing nothing but sitting and organizing the spices. He was supposed to make dinner for Naruto, but then he ran off with some friends. Which meant Kurenai and Asuma also went out. And he couldn’t make or heat up dinner for Sebastian or any of the help until Jiraiya ate. Or rather no one would eat until Jiraiya ate and locked himself back into his study.

“Both. What’s for dinner tonight?”

Relief washed over him as he quickly busied himself, warming up the baked lamb he made hours ago then quickly set about making a salad. “Baked lamb, mashed potatoes and a salad Sir.”

“Sounds good.” He looked around at the empty kitchen. “Where’s Naruto?”

The chef looked up as he diced tomatoes. “He went out, Sir. Hours ago.”

That brought a frown to his face. Naruto went out? When? With who? “He did?”

“Yes Sir. With three young men his age. They came around…about five o’clock. Then they all went out.” The chef continued to work and cast an eye on the heating lamb. “Asuma and Kurenai also went out after him.”

“Ah.” Jiraiya nodded. It was fine, so long as they went with him. But he was looking forward to having dinner with Naruto. It’s been awhile since he’s actually talked to him and found out what’s going on in his life. Sure he receives updates from Asuma and Kurenai and Sebastian but it would have been nice to talk to Naruto himself.

Just then the phone started ringing and a maid appeared with it on a tray.

“Sir.” She bowed while he took the phone and nodded at her.

With a heavy sigh he answered it. “Hello?”

_“Mr. Jiraiya?”_

Longingly he looked over at the chef who was now taking the warmed lamb out from the oven.

“Yeah? Yes? Hi! How are you? Thank you for returning my call.”

 _“Of course.”_ The voice on the other end was deep and slow. _“I was beginning to wonder if you would ever contact us, Mr. Jiraiya.”_

A healthy dose of fear began to creep into Jiraiya’s bones at the man’s words but he pressed on. “I beg your pardon?”

_“After, what? Twelve years-people become…compliant. But not you.”_

“This isn’t what I-who are you?”

_“Someone that can help you if you listen.”_

“Meaning what exactly?” His voice was barely above a whisper at this point.

 _“Naruto’s Father took from us what he shouldn’t have. He was told, he was warned, he was threatened not to take our artifacts.”_ He man sighed almost exasperatedly _. “Did he listen? Did he heed our warnings? No. He stole from us.”_

“The box…” Jiraiya whispered, cold fear running through him. His suspicions, his hunches were right. The box wasn’t just an ordinary artifact.

“Yes. The box. Inside it contained one of the greatest and worst our past had to offer. And he stole it.”

“What was in it exactly?”

The man laughed, full on laughed before he answered. _“Oh I bet Naruto’s figured it out already. That is if those drugs you’ve been bribing that doctor with haven’t dulled him completely.”_ His voice was laced with mirth. _“I think it’s about time you and I meet.”_

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”

The man chuckled. _“I’ll be in touch.”_ And then the line went dead.

Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh and threw the phone down on the table before rubbing his face with his hands, the weight of what exactly just happened starting to crash down on him. Who was this mysterious stranger? He wasn’t the manager at the private library he called earlier that’s for sure. How did he get his number? And how was he going to contact him again? And _what_ does he know about Naruto and his parents? So many questions and so little answers.

“Sir, dinner is served.” The chef spoke, his voice low and steady.

**OOO**

“It’s not much this night, we weren’t sure where to go.” Shikamaru opened his coat and pulled out a new bottle of Gin while Sasuke began to rummage through the cupboards with the help of a flashlight. “Usually we only come here in summer, but Sasuke insisted.”

Sasuke snickered and walked up to them and threw down a bag of Solo cups. “Yeah well I wasn’t going to endure another night over at your place and I don’t feel like dealing with people.”

_“Uh…we’re people. What’s he getting at?”_

Kiba snorted and rolled off the couch and onto the ground behind Shikamaru. “Yeah, yeah you just want to drink without interruptions.” He motioned to the bottle. “Come on, open it.”

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who was still standing and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

_“Sit down! Sit down!”_

Almost immediately he dropped to the floor opposite them and shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Sasuke eyed him before grabbing the bottle of Gin and opening it. “Have you ever had a drink?” He asked as he motioned for Shikamaru to open the bag of cups.

 _“You better lie your fucking ass off and say yes kid!”_ Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto took the demons advice and nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course I’ve had a drink.” He snorted for a good measure, which only made Shikamaru eye him a bit funny.

Wordlessly Shikamaru held up three cups while Sasuke poured a generous amount in each. Shikamaru then handed out the other two cups to Kiba and Naruto while Sasuke filled another for himself. Soon they were all sitting on the ground in a poor excuse for a circle drinking. After a few seconds Shikamaru pulled out a cartridge of cigarettes and offered Sasuke who accepted. He then turned the box towards Naruto.

 _“Ooohh take one. Take one I want to try it!”_ Kyuubi demanded giddily, but Naruto declined and took a sip of the straight Gin.

It burned and he cringed, but tried to mask it with a snort, which only made it worse. Even Kyuubi was quiet in his head for once.

“This is good.” Kiba mumbled, already beyond drunk and reaching for the bottle to top up.

Quickly Shikamaru snatched it up and threw it over to Naruto. “Hold it, don’t give it to him. He’s already drunk.”

_“Hey, we’re a part of something!”_

 Nervously Naruto turned the bottle in his lap and held it up by the neck to read the label. It read Hendricks and that was all he scanned before smoke wafted up his nostrils, enticing Kyuubi.

“So. This is your place?” Naruto asked, looking around in hopes of distracting Kyuubi. It was dark, no lights were turned on and the air was biting. They were on the living room floor, sprawled over the fancy rug having pushed the coffee table off to the side. The room was bare save for the chairs, table and one painting.

“Yeah. It’s the summer home.” He mumbled, downing his drink and reaching for the bottle. “I hate it. Who likes the beach anyway?” He sneered haughtily before arrogantly sipping his second drink. 

**OOO**

 “I thought you were better than this.” Asuma stared disappointedly down at Naruto who was still clutching the bottle of Gin as though it were a teddy bear.

“Don’t say that, we both knew it was coming sooner or later.” Kurenai walked out from behind Asuma and lit a cigarette. She looked down her nose at Naruto who was still in shock. “Oh come now, don’t look like that- you knew we would find you.”

_“Boy shut your mouth you aren’t catching flies!”_

“Holy fuckcake! You’re a teacher!” Kiba yelped and jumped behind the sofa.

“Goddamn!” Sasuke hissed and quickly put down his cup; as though the evidence wasn’t on his breathe.

“Your Father’s married to a teacher?!” Shikamaru gawked, cup still in hand new bottle of Gin in mid pour.

“Poor luck…” Sasuke muttered sympathetically.

 _“Boy get your ass up. NOW!”_ Kyuubi barked, the shout resounding in his head Naruto leapt to his feet looking ashamed. _“Right. Now give that bastard the Gin.”_ Timidly Naruto handed Asuma the Gin without looking him in the eye. _“Good_.  _Now continue to look pathetic._ ” Kyuubi ordered and Naruto wisely did as he said.

Kurenai glanced at Sasuke and Shikamaru but set her sights on Naruto staring at his feet. “I’m very disappointed in you, Naruto.” She spoke calmly, but on the inside she was seething. He had no idea what he’s done; forget the consequences, but the medication he’s on! Who knows what drinking combined with the prescription drugs will do to him?!

“You just said you knew this would happen.” Asuma hissed as he reached down and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

_“Hands off old man! Kid do something! Bite him!”_

“Come on. Get up! You’re going home.” He muttered darkly and glanced at the others. “And I suggest you two do the same.”

“Terrible advice.” Kurenai spoke as she wrapped one hand around Naruto’s shoulder, her nails digging in. “They’ve been drinking.” Bits of smoke wafted out of her mouth as she spoke. “They could drive into a tree.”

Realization dawned on him and he sighed. “Right. Well then get them in the car.” He held his hand out for Shikamaru to give him the other bottle of Gin.

**OOO**

“My car-” Sasuke began but cut himself off. He was already in enough trouble as it is without whining.

Kurenai glanced over at the car in question and sighed. It was a Dodge Charger with, of course, racing stripes painted onto the bonnet. “Give me your keys and get in.” She glanced at Kiba who couldn’t walk in a straight line and kept veering off to the right. “And take that one with you.” She pointed at Kiba. “Asuma you drive this one’s car. I’ll take the other boy and Naruto.”

“Why do you get the SUV?”

“Because I hate drunks. And you look like you’re about to punch Naruto in the face.” And she wasn’t wrong there; Asuma had his arm wrapped so tight around Naruto’s collar he looked to be slowly suffocating the poor guy.

_“Kick him, punch him, claw him I don’t care! Get him OFF of US!”_

All Naruto could do was gasp and bat pathetically at his throat. Thankfully Shikamaru saw and took pity. “Hey, Sir? I think you really are choking him…he looks like he’s about to pass out.”

That caught Kurenai’s attention and she quickly walked over and grabbed Asuma’s hand, forcing him to let go. “You hurt him and you seal our fate!” She hissed under her breath then pressed Sasuke’s car keys into his hand. “Boys, get in.” She ordered and climbed into the driver’s side of the SUV without a backward glance.

**OOO**

The foyer was empty and dim when everyone walked in; well Kiba stumbled in then collapsed against the wall, much to Kurenai’s disgust. But she paid him little mind as she focused all of her attention on Naruto; one hand was strategically placed on his wrist where she maintained constant monitoring of his heart rate. He wasn’t as drunk as Kiba, but he wasn’t anywhere near sober either.

Within seconds Sebastian was running down the stairs worry etched onto his face at the sight of them. “Sir!” He yelped with his eyes locked on Naruto, sandwiched between Asuma and Kurenai.

“Never mind Naruto. We’ll take him up to his room.” Kurenai glared at the butler. “You set these three up in the guest rooms. That one there is drunk. Make sure he doesn’t ruin the floors.”

Ten minutes later, Sebastian walked into Naruto’s room with a bottle of water and two painkillers. And immediately he was assaulted.

“Sebastian!” Asuma grabbed the butler by the front of his jacket and pulled him close. “Take care of this! He was drinking!” He pointed dramatically at Naruto, who was now sprawled out on one of the chairs and staring up at the ceiling.

_“We aren’t drunk! Pleasantly buzzed…but not drunk…idiot.”_

Kurenai looked up and mumbled a prayer for strength before grabbing Asuma by the back of his jacket. “He knows. Now go on ahead, I’ll see you upstairs in Jiraiya’s office.”

“You aren’t coming? You’re selling me out?!”

“No! I have to talk to Sebastian about Naruto’s health now move!” And with that said, she shoved him out the door. She took a few seconds to gather herself before talking. “The medication and he’s been drinking…he needs to throw up.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Make him throw up all that he’s drank.”

**OOO**

Asuma covered his face with his hands as he leaned on the wall outside of Jiraiya’s study and groaned, the sound muffled. “Fuck…fuck…fuck!” He cursed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. “We are fucked!”

Kurenai strolled up beside him and the scent of day old nicotine wafted up his nose as she clipped up her hair and patted down her jacket. She hadn’t bothered to remove anything since she came back and only helped Naruto into Sebastian’s care before following Asuma up. As much as they both wanted to just hide Naruto and pray Jiraiya wouldn’t find out, this was something they had to report. Immediately.

Together they knocked on the door and entered.

Jiraiya looked up at the intrusion, one eyebrow raised. “Did something happen?”

“Well…sort of.”

“Sort of?”

Kurenai cleared her throat, gaining his attention. “Naruto was…we caught him drinking.” She stated, going for the straight approach. “Alcohol.”

Jiraiya stared at them. Then stared. And continued to stare.

It made them uncomfortable. Acutely uncomfortable.

“Are you telling me you found my Godson drinking alcohol tonight?”

They nodded.

“With these friends I heard about?”

Again they nodded.

Silence ensued, a deafening silence built around all three of them pushing down from all sides. No one spoke. Asuma barely dared to breathe. It was tense, what was Jiraiya going to do? Naruto was their responsibility and under their own nose he went out and was drinking. Illegally. In a rundown seemingly abandoned old house. Would they get fired? Unlisted? Be killed?

A cold chill ran down Kurenai’s spine as she stared at her employer, trying to figure out just how much trouble they were in. They both knew Jiraiya was a strict man. He was nice, but strict. One never broke the rules lightly. Who would he blame? Them for not predicting this would happen? Naruto for doing it in the first place? Sebastian for not telling him? Who?

“Well, as long as he’s okay.” Jiraiya eventually spoke as he leaned back in his chair, one eyebrow raised. “He _is_ okay isn’t he?”

“Yes!” Asuma and Kurenai chimed together, hearts pounding, backs dripping with sweat.

“He’s in his room, with Sebastian.” Asuma volunteered; sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Jiraiya nodded as his gaze flicked to the clock on the mantelpiece; it read quarter past twelve. “It’s late.” He sighed and allowed his body to sag into the chair. “You two should get some sleep, but tell Sebastian not to leave Naruto alone tonight. He isn’t accustomed to alcohol. God alone knows what might happen.”

No one said anything about the mixing of alcohol and heavy prescription medication. 

**OOO**

The next day Naruto was predictably hauled off to the hospital for an emergency session with Kabuto. He was terribly hung over with a pounding headache; unfortunately for him he was the only one suffering. Kyuubi was fine as usual and kept conveniently forgetting about Naruto’s pain. 

Kabuto smiled as soon as Naruto walked through the door and stood up. “Naruto!” He walked over and nodded to the guards who closed the door, then gestured to the couch for him to sit on. “Sit down sit down. How are you?”

 _“Oh don’t play this game, duck-face we all know dearest Granddaddy’s called you. That’s why we’re here three goddamn days sooner and missing out date with Hinata!”_ Naruto wisely didn’t correct Kyuubi on the date thing. It was less like a date and more like a group study. One he wasn’t too sure he was still invited to after last night’s incident.

Tiredly Naruto slumped down onto the couch and shrugged. “Someone’s called and told you right?”

Kabuto smiled and nodded. “Yes.” He sat down opposite him. “But I’d like to hear your side of the story. What happened?”

 _“Tell him NOTHING!”_ Kyuubi shouted, prompting Naruto to groan and massage his temples. As much as he would like to agree with Kyuubi and tell Kabuto none of what happened, he knew that this man had the power to order him back into the hospital with just the flick of a wrist.

He had to tread very carefully. But that was hard to do with a ranting demon in his head and a headache pulsing at his temples. “I wasn’t planning in drinking.” He began softly.

“Go on.” Kabuto encouraged, sitting back in the chair and crossing one leg over the other.

_“You aren’t seriously going to tell this fucktard are you?! Kid! NO!”_

“The guys just kinda…showed up…and said it was ‘guys’ night out’ and well…”

_“Say no more. Say no more! Lie! Lie your ass off!”_

Naruto shut his eyes and tried his best to ignore Kyuubi. “No one said we were going to drink. Uh…we got to the place and-well before that in the car erm…” His face grew hot as he tried to explain without using anyone’s name, but it was hard.

Understandingly Kabuto chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I understand, you’re trying not to use anyone’s name. How admirable of you.”

_“…That doesn’t sound like a complement kid…”_

“But I can assure you that no one you mention will get in trouble for underage drinking.” He smiled beseechingly. “You are my only concern Naruto. I want to make sure you are doing okay. That _you_ are healthy.”

 _“…Yeah. Still not convinced.”_ Kyuubi drawled. _“Can we go now? Top Gear is going to be on in half an hour. If we leave now we can make it.”_

“So feel free to mention names.” Kabuto continued on. “Or you can make them up. Again, really doesn’t matter to me I just want to make sure that you are well.”

_“Well look at us imbecile! We are fine! Let’s go boy!”_

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded, his eyes locked on his scuffed boots as he tried to think. The idea of fake names appealed to him, but he was at a block on what names to use. All that popped into his mind was Hammond, May and Clarkson. And he was fairly positive that he would get them mixed up the second he opened his mouth. “Can I use numbers instead?”

“Of course.”

_“Boy, listen to me when I speak!”_

“Okay.” Naruto took a deep calming breath and tried to silence Kyuubi. Of course it didn’t work. “Number One, Two and Three came over before dinner. I didn’t know they were coming over, but they said it was ‘guys’ night out’ and I was a guy…so I should go out. With them.”

Kabuto nodded.

“Number Two was driving.”

“Wait, didn’t something happen before that?” Kabuto raised a questioning eyebrow.

He knew about the incident with Sebastian. Of course he knew. He knew everything because Asuma and Kurenai report to him as well.

_“I told you we should have left. There’s still a chance boy. Take it!”_

 Naruto colored at the memory and nodded. “Yeah…Sebastian took my coat and wouldn’t give it back.”

“Sebastian is your personal butler. Correct?”

He nodded.

“Alright continue. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah so Sebastian wouldn’t let me go then Asuma showed up. Because Number One was laughing. And uh…then he said I could go so I went. Number Two was driving; it seemed far I don’t know.” He shrugged and scuffed the tip of his boot against the table leg. “Number One had a little bottle thing of something that he kept drinking but Number Two’s driving was so bad I think it made everyone sick…but then we got there and…” He trailed off and left the story hanging. Everyone knew how it ended anyways so what did it matter?

“So you’ve made really good friends? That’s good.” He caught Naruto looking at him with surprise so he smiled. “You went on ‘Guys Night Out’. Though I don’t approve, and I’m sure neither do any of your guardians, but it is a step in the right direction.” He sighed and glanced at his watch. “But I don’t recommend you drinking again, Naruto. Not only is it illegal, you did it without adult supervision. You were lucky neither you nor your friends were hurt. A lot of stupid things happen when you drink; no one would like to see that happen to you.”

Just then there was a light tap on the door, gaining their attention.

“Come in.” Kabuto answered but did not get up.

The door opened to reveal Asuma, he seemed tired, borderline exhausted and in need of a nicotine fix but he smiled and nodded. “It’s been a half hour.” He said his voice worn-out and slightly slurred. “I’m sorry but if it isn’t too much trouble, we’d like to leave soon to beat the traffic.”

“Of course.” Kabuto stood up and held his hand out for Naruto to shake. “This was a very productive session. Remember that you can always call me, whenever you like. Day or Night, you have both my land line and cell phone.”

_“Yeaahhh don’t hold your breath on that call Doc. On second thought. DO.”_

**OOO**

Later that afternoon Jiraiya sat in the living area flipping through the morning paper. The house was quite and still for once, he had about an hour and a half before everyone came back. He thought it best to catch up on the news so he lounged on the sofa, cup of coffee at his side and prepared to read the front page. Unexpectedly his cell phone flashed as he received a text. Curious, he touched the screen and frowned at the private number. _“Hello Mr. Jiraiya. I trust your day so far has been well.”_

 _“Who are you?_ ” He quickly typed then sent it.

Within seconds he had a reply. _“Don’t you remember? I promised to be in touch.”_

Realization dawned as he stared down at the glowing screen and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Before he could think to reply another text message popped up.

_“Visit me in Egypt Mr. Jiraiya. On the twenty second of October take the one am, one way flight to Cairo. A car will be waiting for you.”_

**OOO**


	6. Chapter 6

Jiraiya nervously tapped his fingers on the countertop while he waited for the chef to make him a cup of coffee. October twenty second. Cairo. Egypt. The ominous meeting. What was he going to do? Obviously this stranger had the answers to his questions, and possibly the solution to the problem- but what was the best course of action?

Just get on the plane and go? Hope for the best?

What about Naruto?

Should he tell someone? Whocould he tell?

What if he were to die in Egypt? Someone should know the truth.

So many possibilities and none of them were particularly appealing.

"Sir, your coffee." The chef carefully placed the steaming mug in front of him. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir? "

Distractedly, Jiraya waved him off.

As much as he just wanted answers, he knew he had to think very carefully about his situation. He had Naruto to think about this time; he needed someone to assume his role in talking to Kabuto, monitoring the medication intake, and to take updates from Asuma and Kurenai. It was lot to ask of someone and he couldn’t just hire anyone to do it. But he couldn't just pull one of his workers and give them a list; the person had to understand the delicacy of the situation and not to take it lightly.

He resolved to tell someone the entire story. But who?

Kabuto was out of question because of the sheer fact that he was paid to do whatever Jiraiya wanted, in regards to Naruto. Already, he proved to be distrustful.

Asuma and Kurenai were employed by the hospital.

Iruka already thought he should have given up ages ago and would without a doubt insist that he take someone with him.

That left a fair few, but none that he didn't pay. Unless he phoned Kakashi.

"Sir?"

He turned around to see Sebastian, Naruto’s personal butler standing there; back straight, suit clean, and pocket watch neatly tucked away.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to inform you Sir, that Naruto has just left for school. He seemed a bit down today. When Jiraiya asked he mumbled something along the lines of "shit-faced and fucking reading."" His gaze flicked uncomfortably at the course language. "Forgive me sir. But after what happened last night I strongly believe he is in need of a tutor. A good one."

Jiraiya raised an interested eyebrow. Neither Asuma, nor Kurenai, had mentioned anything about a tutor, so why has the butler? Granted, he had the sneaking suspicion that Sebastian cared more for Naruto and was more observant than he let on but still; needing a tutor is something that at least one of the guards should have noticed."What happened last night?"

"It would appear to me that he struggles with basic skills, Sir."

"Such as?"

"Reading, penmanship- he's reasonable at maths but it's...it could be improved. And Sir, forgive me, but he doesn't even know that the Earth rotates around the sun."

Jiraiya turned to fully face Sebastian and sipped his coffee, eyeing the butler over the rim of the mug. After a few seconds, he spoke. "I was informed that he is passing all of his classes."

"He is Sir, I'm not arguing that point."

"Then tell me why you think that my godson needs a tutor when his caretakers haven't even mentioned it."

Sebastian glanced at the space over his employer’s head and silently prayed for strength. "Last night, when he was revising, he spent exactly one hour and five minutes reading exactly three pages of the book ‘Night’. I can assure you that the book is not written in Shakespeare or any complicated prose to warrant that amount of time for three pages."

Jiraiya nodded, seeing his point.

"He has also asked me numerous times to pronounce basic words and explain to him the definition. Simple words, Sir. Like February."

Jiraiya sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Could things get anymore complicated? And why hadn't anyone told him how dim Naruto really is?

"I'm only concerned." Sebastian continued, mistaking Jiraiya’s silence for annoyance. "Naruto isn't...stupid. Just incredibly ignorant. And an excellent actor, if I may say so."

"How do you mean?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise before he schooled his features once again. "That I didn't notice his...callowness,for a while. I simply thought he wanted to be an excellent student sir- until I was packing his bag for him and saw most of his work had...terrible scores on them. And that both of his female friends have been giving him a lot of extra notes and have been reviewing with him so that he manages to just scrape by."

"And how do you know this?"

"Their handwriting is all over his notes and they give him extra practice pages that they write out for him." He answered quickly. “I really don't mean to pry into his business, but I am...concerned.”

“As am I.” He sighed and rolled his neck. “Congratulations, Sebastian. You are now, not only Naruto’s personal butler, but his tutor as well. You will get paid as such and I expect you to take your new position with grace and integrity. You will start this afternoon.”  

**OOO**

"Hey, Naruto." Hinata greeted as she strolled up the walkway up to the school building. Within seconds she was matching his stride.

"Good morning, Hinata." He glanced nervously at her. Did they tell her what happened? Is she mad at him? Does she know anything?

“ _Play it cool, kid! Don’t act so fucking guilty! And even if you did something wrong-which you didn’t-she doesn't fucking own you! You reserve the right to_ -”

“Naruto, are you okay?” Hinata asked worriedly, gently grabbing his arm. “You look sick.”

“ _I know you’ve been complaining about a headache- but if you even think about throwing up on this woman I will find a way to skin you alive boy._ ”

Naruto shifted and shrugged awkwardly. “I’m fine, Hinata. Just…”

She frowned at him shrugging her off and pulled back her hand to play with strands of her hair. “Are you nervous?” She fished. “About the English test?”

“ _We have an English test today?”_

Naruto resisted the urge to correct Kyuubi; who loved to group himself with Naruto and instead, he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I uh...Night is...it’s tough book.” He finished lamely then nearly sighed with relief when Ino appeared at his side one arm looped through his own.

“Hey! Naruto, Hinata.” She greeted cheekily. “Today’s cold right? I had two cups of coffee-that’s how cold it is.”

If there’s one thing he’s learned, he can depend on, it was Ino’s ability to talk. And talk. And talk. She can prattle on for hours about any and everything without any encouragement from him. All he had to do was nod at the appropriate times and occasionally make a humming sound as though he truly understood. He never did.

**OOO**

Soon enough, it was morning study hall in the lunch room; he had it with the guys, but he was nervous about seeing them after Friday’s incident. Even though they all slept over and left sometime Saturday,he didn't see or hear from them. Strategically, he was kept away from them and he knew it. But that didn't excuse the fact that none of them tried to call or text him at all over the weekend.

“ _Relax, kid. We aren't going after the guys, so stop acting like a jilted lover…It’s fucking creepy_.”

"I'm not acting like a jilted lover!" Naruto hissed as he sank into a chair, bag tossed carelessly on the tabletop in front of him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kyuubi, one that made him gasp. “ _Kid...kid you aren't gay, are you?_ ” He asked, desperation and dread evident in his resounding voice. “ _Is that why you like being Ino’s favorite little pet? I saw this on one of those tele-vison shows-a gay one. The pretty blonde always has a gay best friend!”_

Naruto groaned and rubbed his face, knuckles digging into his eye sockets. “I’m not gay, you stupid demon!” He muttered, exasperated with Kyuubi’s ridiculous assumptions and antics. It wasn't the first time Kyuubi presumed something about Naruto’s body and personality, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. It was, however, the first time he questioned his sexual preference.

_“Are you?!”_

“For the last time, no!” Naruto hissed and looked up just in time to see Kiba and Sasuke walk into the cafeteria with Shikamaru, as always, trailing behind. They immediately sought him out and walked over.

Wordlessly, they slid into the chairs beside him and built a small barricade against the teachers with their backpacks. Beside Sasuke, Shikamaru sat down and threw his bag down on the table as well, allowing several tins of Red Bull to roll out. Silently Sasuke grabbed two and handed them to Naruto and Kiba.

"Sorry about your Mom being a teacher." Kiba spoke as he opened the can and took a drink. "That must really suck. How much trouble did you get in?"

" _Now that he mentions it, we really didn't get in trouble at all did we?_ " Kyuubi mused idly. “ _This conversation about you being gay isn't finished by the way. Later, we will further discuss why it is exactly that you fancy men more than the gorgeous women walking around. Got it?”_

"We would have called, but thought it would only get you in more trouble." Shikamaru shrugged at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically and covered his face, swearing. On top of having a mild headache and feeling exhausted; Kyuubi now thought him gay. Can this day get any worse?

" _You know...I don't think they're mad at us..."_ Kyuubi remarked, already switching topics.

"You mean me." Naruto mumbled under his breath, forgetting that Kiba was seated right beside him.

"Exactly!" Kiba nodded. "We knew you would have gotten in the worst out of us all. Especially since your butler and maid...maids...butlers-how many of them do you have in that place anyway?"

Confused, Naruto glanced at Kiba and Sasuke then down at the red bull in his hands. "Guys, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be." Sasuke cut him off. "Not your fault."

"It would have been nice to know your mother was a teacher, but I get it." Kiba elbowed him. "It's fucking embarrassing. No wonder you didn't want to come initially. But we understand. You have our pity, you idiot." He laughed and hung his arm around Naruto’s neck. “But really man, thanks for letting us get sober at your place. Your Mom is amazingly chill for a teacher, by the way; I mean she seems strict as hell with you, but she didn't even check on us. She sent the damn maid.”

“Yeah, thank your parents for not ratting us out and taking such good care of us.” Shikamaru gave him a slight smile. “We seriously appreciate it. They even set us up with a driver to send us home the next day. They may have you on a short leash, but they are….understanding..”

“ _I really can't believe these idiots think those idiots are our parents_.” Kyuubi mused quietly.

“So if I was treated like royalty, I can only imagine how they fawned over their baby boy.” Kiba squeezed his elbow, pulling Naruto uncomfortably closer. “That’s why they never came around isn't it? They were too busy cooing over you!”

“Actually they made Sebastian give me medicine to make me throw up.” Naruto muttered darkly, but Kiba heard him.

“Oh shit…” He released his grip. “I’m sorry, I didn't even think you drank that much.”

“ _We didn't, dumbass_.”

Sasuke snorted and took a sip of his drink. “You must be a lightweight.”

"By the way," Shikamaru ignored Sasuke’s remark and leaned around him. "We don't tell the girls what happened. We never tell the girls."

Eagerly, Sasuke nodded and quickly swallowed his mouthful. "Yeah. They get on all their high horses and start stuffing pamphlets everywhere. It's irritating." He shook his head with a sigh. “Last time I found one pinned to my boxers. How the fuck did they get in my boxers?”

**OOO**

Jiraiya paced the length of his office, periodically glancing at the large clock hanging on the wall. It was only ten in the morning, but he had to act fast before Naruto came home. October twenty second was only days away; five to be exact. He needed to set things up before Naruto found out and he left.

The only viable option left would be Kakashi; as much as he hated to drag the man into this, there was no other option. Iruka could do it, but he wouldn't take it as seriously as he knew Kakashi would. And in event that something happened to him, he needed someone that would try to fix his mistakes; and see about Naruto the way he tended to the boy.

If he died in Egypt there would be a lot of loose ends and gaps in his bank account. He needed someone to be able to explain that all away, and an attorney wouldn't do. Not where Naruto was involved.

Steeling his nerves, he picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Kakashi’s cell phone number. After a few rings he picked up, his voice low and slow. Clearly he was just lazing around.

“ _Hello_?”

"Kakashi?"

_"Jiraiya? Yes?"_

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

There was some shuffling and distorted noise before he answered. _"I can be there by lunch."_

"Great." He sighed, relieved. "Great- thank you."

**OOO**

"Kakashi, you know that I've been tracing every possible lead that can possibly help with Naruto's situation. Right?" They sat in Jiraiya's office facing the large pane of windows with the curtain’s drawn open to let in the lunch time sun. Between them on a small table sat two glasses, an ice bucket and a newly opened bottle of Kentucky Bourbon.

Upon entering the room Kakashi had shucked his jacket carelessly over one of the chairs and now sat in a simple dark blue button down and dark slacks. His hair remained uncombed. "Yes. Iruka has kept me informed."

Jiraiya however, had started out wearing a nice, pressed white shirt and dark brown suit. He now sat with the jacket forgone, slacks creased and shirt ruffled. He looked the exact picture of a man stressed. "Recently, one path led me to Egypt. To one of their private access libraries, I phoned and left a message for one of the supervisors. Shorty after, I received a phone call." He swallowed thickly. "It wasn't the supervisor I was expecting, this gentleman..." He took a bracing drink of whiskey. "This gentleman appears to have the answers. To everything."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he poured another drink for himself. "What do you mean to everything?"

"I mean what happened to Naruto, what that box contained...and maybe even how to save the kid from himself." He sighed. "He asked me to come to Egypt."

"I'll go." He automatically answered, and brought the glass to his lips, savoring the aroma before taking a sip.

"What?"

"I'll go in your place. I have more experience than you and though I haven't been to Egypt; I hear its very nice this time of year." Kakashi smiled and swirled his drink. “I imagine I might return with a tan.”

“This isnt a vacation Kakashi; this man is-”

“Dangerous.”

“Yes, but if there’s even a sliver of chance that I can get some answers after all these years I won't risk anyone interfering.”

“Jiraiya this isnt a joke; this man can be dangerous.”

“Exactly. He is dangerous and he has the information that I need.” He leveled his gaze at Kakashi. “Kakashi, I am asking you- as an old friend-  to help me. Take care of Naruto while I’m gone.”

Kakashi said nothing for a few seconds but nodded and closed his eyes. “I can’t stop you from going...but Naruto is practically an adult. Plus he has that butler of yours. Why do you need me here?”

Jiraiya sighed at his acceptance, contented and leaned back. “Sebastian. He is a good worker. Does exactly what is asked of him and tries his best to help Naruto...but Naruto is a sly little teenager and even with Asuma and Kurenai watching him he can slip out of their grasp like a fox.” He chuckled to himself. “I know you won't be able to stop him from doing something he really wants to do-I don't think anyone can stop the kid really-but it would put my mind at ease if you would stay here while I’m away.”

**OOO**

Tiredly, Naruto trudged through the front door with Asuma and Kurenai at his heels. All he wanted was a nice hot bath and food before he curled up in bed to sleep. Groaning, he shrugged off his backpack and jacket then dropped them on the floor.

“Naruto…” Kurenai began her voice an odd mixture of sympathy and disgust. “Go...no stay and…” She glanced around while Asuma strolled into the kitchen without a backwards glance. “Dont touch anything-I dont even want to think about how dirty the car is.” She sighed and waved him off. “Clean up. I don’t care how.”

“But I’m hungry…” He whimpered pathetically as his stomach gurgled loudly.  

She glanced over her shoulder at him, opened her mouth to say something, but only shook her head instead.

“ _Kid, please tell me you’ve chosen bath first_.”

Naruto only groaned in response.

“ _I mean it. You need a bath. Normally I wouldn’t give a  flying shit but even I can feel how disgusting you are...I told you not to play football. Did you listen? Just because those two imbeciles asked you doesn't mean you have to agree, oh-intelligent-one._ ” Kyuubi sighed then made a repulsed sound. “ _Is that fucking mud in your fucking shoe?!”_

Naruto ignored him as he toed off his shoes and grimaced at the squelching sound as his foot slipped out of the shoe and onto the flooring. Almost immediately Sebastian was walking up, his thin face a poor veil of disgust.

“Sir, how was your day?” He asked stiffly, bending down on one keep to help Naruto remove the soiled sock. Obviously, he was completely disgusted by his charge. But because he is the fantastic butler he knows he is, he soldiered on.

“Fine. I can do it myself Sebastian.”

 _“If there was ever a time to not argue boy, this would be it.”_ Kyuubi hissed, disgust dripping with every word he spoke. “ _I get that you played to impress Hinata, but you were so fucking bad I dont even know what to say. Imagine that. ME. At a loss for words to describe how fucking terrible you were_.”

Sebastian ignored him and moved onto removing the other shoe. “Forgive me for asking, but how exactly did you get mud into your shoes?” He asked, one eyebrow raised, the shoe in question held aloft as mud splattered onto the clean flooring. His lips curled back in disgust but he stood up and tossed the ruined shoes on the ground and motioned for a maid.

“ _Sebastian my dear butler; even I don't know the answer. And I was there.”_

Naruto shrugged and pulled off his sweater to reveal the mud stained t-shirt. “I don't know...I was playing football.”

“You play football?” Sebastian repeated, staring at the mud stained mess standing before him. Naruto was covered in head to toe in dried mud. Everything from his hair, chin, fingers and jeans was dosed in clumps of mud. “I...I had no idea you were athletically inclined, Sir.”

“ _He isn’t. Trust me_.”

“I just want to be clean.”

“I completely agree.” Sebastian nodded and waved at him to drop the sweater. “Into the bath you go.”

**OOO**

Before entering the steaming bathroom Sebastian removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He had his work cut out for him with cleaning Naruto up in time for dinner with Jiraiya. By the time he entered the bathroom Naruto was already in the tub washing his face with soap.

“I can do it myself. Just stand there and turn your back.” Naruto muttered, his eyes shut as he scrubbed his face and tried not to get soap in his eyes or mouth.

“ _You sure? I mean I saw mud behind our ears kid…and as forgiving as Hinata is I really don't think she’d be interested in a mud covered verson of us. Take it from me-women like a clean man_.”

Sebastian ignored him and shook his head as he knelt beside the bath, cloth in hand. “My apologies, Sir, but you are covered in dried mud and you missed a clump right here.” He grabbed Naruto’s head in one hand and forcefully dragged the soap covered cloth over his temples then showed the clumps of mud to Naruto. “I really do believe that you need my help this time.”

“ _...Boy, let the man do his fucking job_.”  

**OOO**

Dinner was not what Naruto expected. As soon as he walked into the room his gaze fell on Kakashi sitting at the chair opposite where he was to be seated, smiling. His silver-white hair was a mess but he was dressed impeccably; suite and tie.

“ _So this is why Sebastian insisted on dressing us up_.”

“Ah, there you are.” Jiraiya smiled and beckoned him over.

As usual, Jiraiya wore a suite; making Naruto feel a little uncomfortable in his halfway buttoned white dress shirt and unbuttoned waist coat. Unconsciously, he tugged at his slacks and wished he at least wore the stupid belt Sebastian had chased him down the hall with.

_“Well...don't you feel  like an idiot...should have listened to that butler of yours.”_

Naruto resisted the urge to respond and instead, stiffly took his seat opposite Kakashi. “Hi...I didn't know you were here.” He greeted uncomfortably as someone placed a hot dish of soup in front of him and poured water into his glass.

“We didn't want to disturb you; I heard you were playing football after school?” Jiraiya smiled over the rim of his glass. “Did you have fun?”

“ _Fun isn’t the word I would use…Try humiliating. Painful? Uncomfortable?”_

“Yeah, it was fun.” Naruto muttered and avoided their eyes.This was going to be a long dinner.

Half an hour later, when the main course a was finished and dessert was served, talk finally resumed by none other than Kakashi himself. “So, how are you doing Naruto?” He asked while tucking into his pudding.

“Fine. You?”

_“...I wonder about you sometimes kid...in fact I wonder about you a lot.”_

“I’m doing well, thanks for asking.”

“Sooo...Uncle...what is it that you do anyway?” Naruto asked, jumping on the chance. He’s wondered almost his entire life what it is exactly Kakashi did; he’s always seemed so mysterious and dodgy. Appearing whenever he felt like it, he was in nice suits and ties, sometimes he had nice cars or trucks. The man seemed to own everything and nothing at the same time.

_“Yeah I’m curious too…hey you think he’s one of those ninjas that we saw on the tv? Looks like one with all the dark clothing he wears.”_

Kakashi smiled politely and shrugged. “Nothing too important. I’m just a security officer.”

“Really? Where?”

“For a company.”

“Th _ose are some pretty fucking evasive answers if you ask me.”_ Kyuubi scoffed. _“Next, he’s going to say he’s of the male persuasion and makes a decent wage.”_

“Anyway,” Jiraiya cleared his throat and motioned for his glass to be refilled. “The reason Kakashi is here, is because I have something to tell you, Naruto.” He leveled his gaze at Naruto, who immediately stopped eating and cowed; Jiraiya's eyes sometimes felt like they were searing into his very soul. While they never spoke of the demon after that one time when he first came into the house, every so often he would catch Jiraiya staring at him as though he were visually dissecting his very being. Right now was one of those times.

“ _I did NOT raise you to cower, boy!”_ Kyuubi shouted, enraged by Naruto’s very action. _“You sit up straight and look him in the eye! You listening to me kid?!”_

Unconsciously, Naruto did as Kyuubi demanded; he feared Kyuubi far more than he feared Jiraiya.

“I have a business trip that I will be going on on Sunday. I know this is sudden, but it’s not something I can pass off to another.” Jiraiya spoke slowly, carefully. “I have asked Kakashi here to stay with you until I come back.”

Naruto nodded slowly. What did it really matter to him? He knew Jiraiya had a life before him and it was only a matter of time before he resumed it. Kyuubi however, viewed things a little differently.

_“Oh yes! Old man is OUT for a-how long did he say?”_

“How long will you be gone?” Naruto voiced his question.

“I’m not too sure.”

“Oh.”

_“Indefinite freedom! YEAH! We are going to have so much fun kid-just you wait!”_

Naruto blanched at the thought of Kyuubi’s fun; it always ended up with him in some sort of predicament. And most of them were rather hard to explain away.

“Kakashi will be in charge and you are to show him the same- if not more- respect that you show me.” Jiraiya continued on.

Quickly, Naruto’s eyes darted across the table at Kakashi to see him smile and nod in a friendly manner. For some reason it made a cold sweat break out on his skin. He knew that he had it good with Jiraiya in charge; he hardly checked up on him, he seemed to have unlimited access to this thing called a credit card and Asuma and Kurenai hardly cared what he did so long as it didn't land him in too much trouble. All of that might change with Kakashi in charge.  

“ _Oh hot damn kid you just may be right on that one...the poor bastard looks like he really cares for us...he might put us on a leash-ask us about our day! He might want to fucking TALK to us!”_ Kyuubi’s panic rang loud and clear in Naruto’s head, making him cringe in pain.

“Is that okay? Naruto?” Kakashi’s voice brought him back to the present.

He looked between them then nodded slowly. “Of course it’s okay with me.”

_“Not like we get much choice do we?”_

**OOO**

“Naruto, please.” Sebastian massaged his forehead, trying to ward off the oncoming headache. Immediately after dinner he steered Naruto into his bedroom and sat him down at the small table, in front of his school books. If he was to be Naruto’s butler and tutor, so be it. Even if it meant he would never again have his own personal life until he resigned...He shed an imaginary tear for his now completely dead love life and took a deep breath. “Just think. You read the chapter, now just try. I’m sure you can do it if you just try.”

Naruto scowled and petulantly folded his arms over his chest. They’ve been at it for over an hour now and barely any progress had been made. “I dont know! Why are you even doing this anyway? You’ve the butler not-not...I don't know!” He groaned and sunk down lower, his once white dress shirt now crinkled beyond belief.

 _“Who needs to learn these...literary themes anyway?”_ Kyuubi snorted. _“Besides, Hinata was doing a better job than this butler-gone-teacher anyways.”_

Sebastian sighed and loosened his tie again; if he loosened it any further, it would be completely untied. He had already shucked his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows; dealing with Naruto was not an easy task, and though he cringed under his new job as tutor as well as butler; he was determined to succeed. But so far he didn't see any glimmer of hope. Naruto was just whining and complaining.

“I dont know! Why did that even happen anyway?!” He shouted and rubbed his eyes. “I dont even know what that-that Holo-causting was!”

At that the butler-tutor blinked. Naruto didn't know about the Holocaust? Is that even possible? It was then he decided that his personal life was well and truly dead.

**OOO**

That night, exhausted from the days events, Naruto lay in bed trying to sleep. Too bad Kyuubi had no intention of letting that happen just yet. As he tossed and turned and tried to settle in, Kyuubi began to speak.

_“Boy. Boy you still up right?”_

Naruto grunted and pulled the blanket up.

_“So, what’s this about you being gay, hm?”_

“Oh for the love of the maker will you shut up? I’m not gay!” He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Goodnight.”

_“Oh no, this isn’t over so quickly-I’m in you remember? I see exactly how much you want to fit in with those idiots Sasuke and Kiba and let me tell you kid; I don’t see that same determination with Hinata. A female. One that you can have sex with and bear our fucking kids!”_

Naruto held his tongue on remarking that he can still have sex with guys despite the fact that they are, well guys. “Kyuubi, please. Trust me on this one. I like Hinata.”

_“You also seem to like Ino as well.”_

“Well- you’ve seen her!” He defended hotly. True, he didn't like Ino the way he liked Hinata, but he wasn't about to deny the fact that Ino was one gorgeous female.

_“Yeah. I also see how you look at Sasuke!”_

“Oh- for fuck’s sake, let it go!”

_“No! I’m going to beat the gay out of you, if I have to!”_

“I’m not gay!” Naruto hissed, his face growing red from anger. “I don’t-goddamn you! I. Am. Not. Gay!”

“ _And I’m not convinced of your straightness! I’m taking over-shove over and relax kid, I’m going to prove to you that being straight is a hell of a lot more fun than being gay!”_ Kyuubi yelled and proceeded to try and muscle his way into control.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. “You okay in there?” Asuma’s muffled voice called though.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Naruto struggled to answer back as sweat dripped down his spine, for once grateful for Asuma’s noisiness. It gave him just enough time to shove Kyuubi back into his head and resume full control of his body and mind.  

“You sure?”

“Yup!”

“Okay then.” Asuma’s voice sounded uncertain, but he left anyway.

_“...This isn’t over. We will have Hinata. And she will bear our children.”_

**OOO  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, in the comfort of his own apartment, Kakashi replayed his earlier conversation with Jiraiya. He toiled over the new information. He knew he was a desperate man, that he would do anything to save his Godson, but bribing medical professionals? Drugging Naruto? The poor kid thinks he’s truly crazy!

He sighed and swirled his drink as he stood up. He stared out of his window up into the starry night sky. “Unless what...do demons really exist?” He asked himself, searching the sky for answers that would never come.

He now knew everything since that tragic night.

The box, the demonic possession, the drawings, the secret therapy visits, the bribing of Kabuto and paying off the medical board; he even knew about the drugs they feed to Naruto every day. He knew the real reason for the two guards that followed Naruto everywhere; they were there to knock him out and drag him back to the hospital, should he ever have a psychotic break down in public. He now knew that everyone, aside from Kabuto and now himself, knew only half truths about Naruto.

And to think, after all the information he was given, Minato and Kushina’s death was still shrouded in mystery.

Did Naruto really kill them?

If so, how?

Was he even capable of such a feat?

Jiraiya claims Naruto could never have done such a thing; but if not him, who? And why frame Naruto? What could a child at age five possibly do to warrant that?

**OOO**

“Listen to Kakashi.”

Naruto nodded as he stood in the foyer watching men in suits and jackets take Jiraiya's suitcases and pack them into the back of the SUV. The harsh security lighting bathing them pale and sickly looking. It was pitch black as far as the eye can see; it being eleven at night.

“Do everything he says.” Jiraiya patted his jacket pocket again for the umpteenth time to check for his passport, wallet and mobile phone.

“If you have any problems, call him. You have his number, right?”

" _Oh for fucks sake old man, leave already!”_

“Yeah, yeah it’s in my phone.” Naruto shoved his hands into his pant pockets as cold air wafted in through the door. He regretted not wearing the sweater that Sebastian had laid out for him earlier.

“Behave. Just because I’m not here, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want.” He leveled his gaze at Naruto.

_“Uh. Yeah. It does. That’s EXACTLY what it means!”_

“And try and cooperate with Sebastian. He’s only trying to help you.”

_“Pfft, if you think any school work is going to get done you really are an old geezer.”_

“I know.” He shuffled uncomfortably. “He’s been...a big help actually.”

_“Seriously kid you and I need to sit down and have a chat about who you chum up to. Sebastian is your butler. NOT your beloved.”_

Jiraiya smiled tiredly as the last of his luggage piled into the SUV and the driver climbed in, idling. “I know. He tells me you’re actually trying to comprehend what you learn now- and not just answer the questions.”

Just then, the man in mention entered the foyer, his arms loaded with Naruto’s sweater and coat. “Sir, please.” He draped the coat over his forearm as he helped Naruto into the sweater. “It’s cold out there and we wouldn't want you getting the chills.”

A fond look crossed Jiraiya's face as he watched Naruto wordlessly allow Sebastian to help him put on the sweater and coat without arguing. So much has changed within the last couple of days; almost everyday Naruto matured more. He couldn't help but think that if he didn't know the truth, he would believe that Naruto was just a normal teenage boy. Well a rich, normal teenage boy.                  

"He’s doing good.” Kakashi’s voice spoke from beside him, surprising him. “Sorry. Did you not hear me come in?” He gestured to the open door with his car keys.

“No.” Jiraiya frowned and smoothed down the front of his black suit. “Yes, he...he’s doing well.” He cleared his throat and turned to face him. “Do you have everything you need? Are your things in your room?”

Casually, Kakashi smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes I’m fine. You should probably get going. What time’s your flight?”

“One. A.M.”

“In the morning?”

“No, the other A.M.” He sent him a sidelong glance and a shake of his head.

Suspiciously, Kakashi checked his watch. "You think you'll get there in time? It's already a little after eleven."

"Don't worry, I will." His voice was soft, but his eyes were locked on Naruto who was now struggling with Sebastian as he was trying unsuccessfully to button up his coat. He didn't say he was going to leave as late as he possibly could; he didn't mention that he was really and truly reluctant to leave his Godson, and he didn't hint that this might be the last time he ever saw him. He didn't need to, it was all written on his weary face.

**OOO**

The following morning Naruto climbed into Hinata's car to go to school. “So your Grandfather left today right?” Hinata asked as she casually shifted the car into gear and cruised out of the driveway; Kurenai and Asuma were not far behind. Naruto glanced in the side mirror to see them turn into the street, Asuma was driving today.

“Yeah. He left this morning.” He smiled at her.

_“Look at the way her lips curve boy. Look at it. And her hair, the way it falls around her face, oh the skin! Look at her skin! So fucking beautiful!”_

Naruto swallowed thickly and quickly adverted his eyes; he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly how beautiful Hinata was- but he also knew how lucky he was that she even notices him. He was very much aware of his shortcomings; he was tall, but not as tall as Shikamaru, he had muscle, but not nearly as much as Kiba, and he wasn't anything like Sasuke who was cool, and silent but reeked of strength and wealth.

He was a little taller than average, with enough muscle that he didn't look wimpy. The scars on his face detracted from any good looks he had and the fact that there was a demon in his body didn't help his chances with _anyone._ Let alone Hinata.

 _“If you’re going to be so depressed about the old fart leaving, let me take over.”_ Kyuubi demand, this would be the fourth time this week. Which was unusual. Usually he would kick and scream and demand to be in control about once a month, but then he’d settle back down.

Something was wrong. And Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

A cold sweat broke out as he thought back to Monday night, when Kyuubi tried to forcefully take control. He’d almost succeeded. If it weren’t for Asuma’s intervention, Kyuubi would have won that fight.

“Naruto?”

_“Pay attention, boy!”_

“Yeah?”

“You okay?” She glanced at him as she pulled up to a red light, concern written on her face. “What’s wrong? You look stressed.”

_“Say something-no! Not just anything! Say you’re okay! No! NO! Say you miss her!”_

Naruto scowled and shook his head, he was tired of listening to Kyuubi; he was tired of arguing, and he was tired of being bossed around. All he wanted to be, was to be at peace and happy for once in his life.

He was finally happy, but he wasn't at peace.

He felt contented living with Jiraiya, and he even grew to enjoy the time he spent with Sebastian. Though he was still apprehensive about Asuma and Kurenai, there were times when he saw that they went out of their way to help him and make his life a little easier.

But nothing would make Kyuubi peaceful.

Nothing stopped him from ranting and raving, from shouting and whispering evil thoughts into his ear.

He always wanted more. More time, more food, more Hinata.

“Naruto?” Hinata’s voice was soft and concerned as she pressed down on the gas, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror as she changed lanes.

“I’m...I’m not doing too well Hinata.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced for Kyuubi’s wrath.

And boy, did it come.

 _“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!  I SAID TO TELL HER YOU MISSED HER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, TURNING ON THE SYMPATHY FOR?!?! WE ARE PAST THAT FUCKING STAGE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU BOY?! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!”_ He shouted, causing Naruto to cringe as the battle of wills for control began. _“GIVE ME CONTROL! NOW!”_

“What’s wrong, Naruto? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Hinata glanced at him to see his face pale as she pulled into the school parking lot. “Are you not feeling well?”

Naruto took a deep breath as he fought to remain in control of his body and smiled shakily at Hinata as she parked. “No, no. I’m not sick it’s just…”

“Does it have to do with your Grandfather leaving?”

He shook his head no, then yes. “I don't know...I’m not...happy. I mean, I’m happy, but…”

_“SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!”_

“Oh.” She pulled the key out of the ignition then reached over and squeezed his hand, her fingers slim, but strong. “I understand.” Her warm, soothing eyes gazed up at his sad, worried face. “Depression is a hard thing to struggle with. But you’re not alone, Naruto.”

That made Kyuubi stop his ranting and fighting.

“I’m always here for you. Whenever you need me, day or night.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m not supposed to say anything...but I think you need to know this, it might help.” She glanced around as though someone were watching then dropped her voice low. “Every year before Christmas, we all go on a trip to the mountains. Around that time it’s all snowy and cold; we light the fireplace and roast marshmallows. And if you can believe it, Ino and Sakura can cook and they make the most delicious dishes.” She beamed up at him. “But keep it quiet- we were going to tell you after school at the dinner.”

 _“You made her think you suffer with depression. You fucking idiot.”_ Kyuubi huffed. _"First you're gay, now this.”_ He sneered disgustingly. _“Can you do anything right?”_

  **OOO**

Much to Naruto’s surprise, Kyuubi remained silent throughout the school day. If he didn't know any better he’d say the Fox demon was giving him the silent treatment; but Kyuubi never sulked. He planned and weaseled his way into getting what he wanted and in the back of his mind, he knew he had to be extra careful. A silent Kyuubi was a lot more deadly than a pissed off one.

But for the first time, he was allowed to be just himself without anyone whispering in his ear or manipulating him. He was able to ask his own questions freely, laugh when he wanted to and smile when he felt like it; it was liberating.

“Hey man, looks like your Granddaddy leaving freed you up some.” Kiba chuckled as he looped one arm around Naruto’s shoulders and steered him towards the parking lot after school. “Guess he’s the one that pulls the strings not Mama or Daddy huh?”

“Oh can it Kiba.” Ino huffed as she fell in step beside Naruto. “We’re going to the diner right? I’m hungry.”

“What? For another stupid salad?” Kiba snarked. “If you ate real food, you’d feel less hungry you know.”

Naruto grinned and nudged Ino’s shoulder with his elbow before she could start fighting with Kiba. “Guys, I can’t stay out long today.” He glanced over his shoulder with difficulty, since Kiba’s arm still hung there. He saw Hinata and Sakura trailing behind with Sasuke and Shikamaru bringing up the rear. Chouji had left early to catch a flight back to Japan, well- so Ino told him during lunch. He was going back to help his father run their restaurant since his mother had taken ill.

“Aw, how come?” Ino asked, pulling her car keys out of her purse. “It’s friday, what can be more important than us?”

“I’ve got tutoring this evening.” He shrugged and Kiba slapped him on the chest.

“Blow it off. We’ve got plans man.”

“If you want, I can come over later and help you.” Ino suggested as the crossed the parking lot to the far end where they all parked. Everyone lined up their cars side by side; Hinata, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru, no one ever dared to ever accidently pull up in any one of the four spaces. “I can drop you home and, if you don't mind, crash the night and we can study.”

At that Kiba snorted and withdrew his arm. “Right. _Study.”_  He grinned and elbowed Naruto in the ribs. “She’s going to take you home to _study.”_

Even Naruto chuckled at the dirty joke and shook his head as he leaned on Ino’s white, Ford Focus. “No, it’s okay. I just can’t blow it off you know. Not that I don't like spending time with you guys but…”

“But what?” Kiba needled as everyone gathered around and started pulling out their car keys and shifting their bags.

“ _But_ , tonight’s the first night he’s gone and I don't _exactly_ feel like raising the alarms so soon.” He quirked one side of his mouth up in a smirk. “I want to enjoy a little freedom before they-”

“Put you under house arrest?” Kiba grinned. “I get it.”

“Right.” Sakura clapped her hands then shoved her way past Kiba to the passenger side of Ino’s car. “We should get going then. I am hungry.”

That was the cue for everyone to start moving. Naruto jumped into Hinata’s car while Kiba rode with Sasuke. Shikamaru, with his spacious SUV, drove himself. The diner wasn't too far, ten minutes at the most and soon enough everyone was crowded around a circular booth near the back perusing the menu they knew like the back of their hand. After about five minutes of bickering back and forth they ordered their drinks then set about arguing about what appetizers to order.

“I want wings.” Sasuke stated from his seat at the end.

“Then grow some.” Naruto muttered, uncomfortably squeezed between Hinata and Ino.

His remark earned him a bark of laughter from Kiba and a snort from Shikamaru at the other side of Hinata.

“Naruto, you’ve been spending too much time with Kiba.” Sakura spoke from beside Ino. “By the way, who’s going to tell him?” She glanced around the table.

Before anyone could say anything two waitresses appeared with their drinks. They were both middle aged with dark hair, but had pleasant dispositions about them. “Hey kids, no trouble this time alright?” One of them smiled as she set the tray down and handed Ino her water with a lemon slice and Sakura her raspberry ice tea.

“What happened last time?” Naruto asked as he accepted his Coca Cola from the waitress.

She smiled and winked then passed Sasuke his Coca Cola. “Oh, last time, these two,” She motioned at Kiba and Ino. “nearly tore the place apart!” Her laugh was light and airy. “Now what can I get you kids?”

“Wings.”

“Fries.”

“Fruit salad.”

“Chips and dip?”

Everyone answered at once and the waitress’ just laughed and nodded. “Alright. Be back with your appetizers.”

Naruto sipped his Cola for a few seconds before he felt Hinata nudge his shoulder and looked down at her face. She was shoved up right against his side, so close he could see the light blush she applied still dusting her cheeks and smell the faint waft of her perfume still clinging to her. “Yes?”

“You seem happy.”

“I am.”

Just then Ino wrapped her arm around his neck, which was a feat in of itself considering the confined space and his height compared to her. “Then I’m going to make you ten times happier!” She grinned and tapped his nose with her fingernail. “Because, wait for it…”

“Hey, who said you're telling him?” Kiba scowled.

“Yeah, we agreed everyone tells him.” Sasuke piped up from the side. “And it’s my fucking place, I should-”

Ino ignored everyone and grinned. "You are cordially invited to our annual pre-Christmas vacation at Sasuke's cabin!" She announced loudly, earning a glare from Sasuke. “It’s always fun; we make a campfire, cook-don’t worry you won’t have to do that,” She pinched his cheek. “There’s camping trails the boys will drag you on, oh! And-”

“Ino, shut up.” Sakura grabbed her elbow and yanked her back, freeing Naruto. “Sasuke’s right, he should be the one to invite him, it’s his place.”

Sasuke peered over at him from his perch at the end and jerked his chin out. “You’re invited. I’ll text you the details later.” His cool gaze slid over to Ino. “That is, if she doesn't blab everything thing to you.”

“Thanks, man.” Naruto nodded and glanced down at Hinata. He lowered his voice so only she could hear and settled one arm behind her; not touching her, but enough that it caught her attention. “So this holiday thing, it’s what you were telling me about earlier?”

She smiled up at him, her large eyes staring into his own. “Yeah.” She breathed, nervously biting one side of her lip. “I hope you can come. I know how...strict your...caretakers are.”

At that, he frowned. It didn't even cross his mind that Jiraiya might not let him go. And since Jiraiya was out of the country now and he didn't know for how long, he might actually have to ask Kakashi instead.

“Hey,” She grabbed his hand resting on the table and gently squeezed reassuringly. “I’m fairly certain you’ll be able to come. Even if _they_ are going to tag along as well.” Her eyes darting over the diner at Kurenai and Asuma sitting discreetly at a table.

"Yeah...yeah let’s hope.” He gently squeezed her hand back and smiled.

“So I was thinking- that it’s about time you learn to drive.” She changed the topic with a grin. “You are...seventeen right?”

“Eighteen.” He corrected easily.

That, unfortunately gained Ino’s attention. “Wait- you’re eighteen?” She demanded, grabbing his arm. “When did this happen? Hinata said you’re seventeen-when’s your birthday?”  

At suddenly being put on the spot he began to cold sweat and swallowed thickly. What did he do now? Why is she so mad? It’s just a birthday. No big deal, so he’s one year older. Everyone’s one day older every day so why’s everyone looking at him so funny. “October tenth.”

“Fuck!” Kiba swore and reached around Hinata to punch him in the shoulder. “You never said a thing man!” He scowled. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“What??”

“What?!” He repeated and waved over one of the waitresses. “You are suppose to tell your fucking _friends_ when it’s your fucking birthday!” He impatiently waved at the waitress walking over. “Finally! Listen- this guy conveniently forgot to tell us it was his birthday this month, so can you fix him up something nice?”

Just then Sakura’s hand shot out, gaining the waitresses attention. “Like a small cake?”

“Try a large one.” Kiba added.

“A pie might be nice.” Shikamaru mused outloud.

“A large birthday pie.” Sasuke stated. “How about coconut creme?”

“Good choice.” Shikamaru pointed at Sasuke across the table and nodded then looked at the waitress. “One large coconut creme happy birthday pie. Can you make that happen?” His tone suggested that she better make it happen, if she wanted to keep her job that is.

**OOO**

Hours later, after many laughs, arguments, and Birthday toasts and celebrations, Naruto quietly walked through the foyer with an exhausted Asuma and Kurenai trailing behind. They waved him goodnight and trotted upstairs, tired from their day of what essentially amounted to glorified babysitting.

He decided to go pecking in the kitchens, having worked off the diner food with all the laughing and shoving. He to cut through the living area instead of turning on the hall lights, figuring that might be his best bet at avoiding anyone.

“You’re late.” A low, calm voice spoke from the shadows of the living room, startling Naruto.

“Sorry!” He shouted as his eyes fixed on the body hovering at the edge of the room. Slowly, the person stepped out to reveal none other than Kakashi. He wore dark slacks and a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

“I’m disappointed in you.” He spoke and motioned for Naruto to take a seat on one of the chairs.

Wearily, he sat down on the loveseat closest to him and watched Kakashi slowly pace the length of the room in front of him. In all the months that he’s been here, this has never happened to him before. Sure he’s been shouted at by Kurenai and Asuma, frowned upon by Jiraiya and yelled at by Kyuubi, but to be sat down and stared at with such disappointment and worry was new territory.

“No phone call. No text message or email. Nothing. School’s been over for-what time is it?” He glanced down at his watch and frowned. “It’s almost ten O’clock Naruto. You should have been home _at least_ two hours ago.”

It was actually only nine fifteen, but Naruto decided that correcting him wouldn't improve his situation in the least. “But-but didn't Asuma or Kurenai call?”

“Of course they did!” He hissed.

The scary part was that Kakashi didn't shout. He hissed, he muttered, he scowled but his voice didn't raise and his gaze remained level. He was perfectly in control.

“But _you_ didn’t even make an effort to contact me and let me know you’re safe, Naruto.”

Naruto heard an intake of breath in his head, as if Kyuubi were about to say something but nothing came of it. "I-I didn't know i was suppose to.”

At that he blinked and his steps faltered. “Jiraiya doesn't have you call him?”

Slowly, Naruto shook his head 'no'.

“No text message?”

Again, he shook his head.

“No...contact?”

“No.” He scratched the back of his head in confusion. “Uh...we don't really talk actually…”

At that Kakashi’s eyes grew wide. “You don’t?”

“No...I  mean we have dinner or something once a week but...not the way you're suggesting…”

Kakashi sighed and nodded, massaging his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “Okay, alright I can't fault you for that now can I? But where were you? What could have possibly kept you out so long?”

“Uh...it’s Friday?” He tried with a half smile. “I mean, doesn't everyone hang out on a friday?”

“Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice warned.

“Right, sorry.” His face grew warm. “They uh, that is my friends found out that it was my birthday earlier this month so they decided to celebrate it. With pie. Coconut pie.

Once again, Kakashi sighed, he really couldn't shout at him for that. He seemed so happy and pleased that his friends celebrated this thing he didn't understand- so he just waved him off and sunk down into a chair, his brain clicking.

Jiraiya did care; why else would he give all of his staff a vacation when Naruto first came to live with him? Why else would he slowly ease him into the lavish lifestyle? Why else would he meticulously search for a butler young but responsible enough to handle Naruto? And personally take the time to brief each and every member of his staff about his Godson? No, he cared. In his own, strange way Jiraiya cared about Naruto.

**OOO**

As soon as Naruto scurried upstairs and into his room, he came face with Sebastian. He looked so worried and sick he immediately felt regret swell up into his gut. "Sir!" He visibly relaxed for a second before composing himself once again. "You’re back, welcome. Is there anything I can get you? Food? A drink? I've already laid out your pajamas for the night." Though he tried to maintain that unshakable mask, his voice betrayed him with emotion. Apparently no one told him that he would be home late; usually Jiraiya would pull him aside and let him know Naruto's schedule. Things were going to change until Jiraiya came back- that much was obvious. Otherwise, everyone's nerves would be shot by the end of the week, and Naruto would most likely be back at the hospital under Kabuto's care. Again.

"Something to eat, if you don't mind." Naruto mumbled as he began removing his clothes, wondering idly If he should ask for Sebastian's mobile number and if it would be too forward of him.

Grateful, he bowed. "Yes, Sir."

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian returned with a tray of sandwiches, water and apple slices, setting them on the table. "Here is your food, Sir, I hope you enjoy it. I will start setting up for your lesson."

"Lesson?" Naruto repeated, taking his seat and picking up a sandwich while Sebastian sat down as well, pulling over several books and notebooks, out of his pocket came his favorite pen. "Of course, Sir." He answered, then set to work.

While Sebastian wrote out math problems for him to solve, Naruto ate his food and idly picked up his mobile phone to check his messages. There were several waiting text messages blinking on the screen, much to his surprise.

Three from Hinata:

_Hey Naruto, do you want to go for breakfast tomorrow?_

_Just the two of us?_

_How's the tutoring with Sebastian going?_

Two from Sasuke:

_Don't forget to ask your parents. And that grandfather of yours._

_I don't want them crashing my place again because of you. Even if they were cool about it._

And one from Ino:

_Naruto! You sure you don't want me to come over?_

His face grew warm as he read the messages again and quickly replied to Hinata- but paused In his typing, Kakashi's anger niggling in the back of his head. Should he ask Kakashi? He never had to really ask to go out before- but then again, he never had to call when he was late either. Absently, his gaze wandered over to Sebastian seated beside him; glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, shirt sleeves rolled up, and tie loosened. Even though this was his butler, he also viewed him like a friend. A very bossy, demanding, stiff friend. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He answered immediately, hand still writing even as his eyes glanced over.

"Should I...ask Kakashi if I could go to breakfast tomorrow?"

Sebastian scowled at the informal way in which he spoke of his 'uncle,' but stopped writing. "Who do you wish to go to breakfast with, Sir?"

"Hinata." He fiddled with his mobile as a blush worked its way up his neck.

"Ah." A slow smile curved along Sebastian's mouth. "I see."

He nodded.

"Well, as you've noticed Mr. Kakashi is different than Mr. Jiraiya- I do think the right thing is asking for permission." He stated with that same knowing smile. “I’m sure he’ll understand, but right now we have work to do. So, as I have written here the equation is-"

"Do you have a mobile phone?" Naruto cut him off, wiping his hands on a cloth napkin.

That caught Sebastian off guard and he stared at Naruto in surprise. "Uh...yes, yes I do..."

Realizing that he should have gone about it a bit more tactfully, Naruto's face grew warm but he soldiered on. "I only asked because...well things are different with my Grandfather gone, and well...Kak-Uncle Kakashi isn't doing what uh, he used to- so...I just thought to avoid what happened again tonight next time, I'll just call you or text or something..." He trailed off uncomfortably, his eyes locked onto that other half of his sandwich sitting on the dish.

Warmth spread through Sebastian as he realized what Naruto was saying and a smile spread across his usually emotionless face. Naruto genuinely did care, in his own air headed, naive way. As much stress and work he gave him he did care about his butler. "Yes, I'd appreciate it very much Sir."

And so math lessons continued into the late evening.

  **OOO**

It took about nine hours on a direct flight to Cairo, and when he arrived, Jiraiya was more than a little exhausted. He hated to admit it but he was getting old; all he wanted to do was check into his hotel room and sleep. The car was waiting for him as soon as he grabbed his suitcases, just as the Stranger said. Much to his relief, the driver helped him pack it all into the car and soon enough they were off into the busy roads of Cairo. But Jiraiya was too tired and worried to take in much of the foreign scenery; or even realize the amount of near accidents the driver avoided with his years of practiced skill-his mind was racing with thoughts of the Stranger.

Who was he?

Where was the driver taking him?

He had booked his own hotel room but had the nagging feeling that he was about to lose his money on the room since the driver completely ignored him when he tried to give the name. Absently, he patted his jacket pockets as his phone vibrated and withdrew it, unlocking it to see another text message from the Stranger. _“”Welcome to Cairo, Mr. Jiraiya! I trust your flight was well?”_

With a frown, Jiraiya glanced at the driver then quickly texted back. _“Yes, thank you. It was a lovely flight.”_

_“Wonderful. Now within the next forty five minutes you will arrive at the hotel Palace. One of the finest in the city. I hope it’s to your liking.”_

_“You’ve set me up in a hotel?”_

_“Of course. You will have the remainder of the day to recuperate yourself. Have a enjoyable day, Mr. Jiraiya.”_

True to the Stranger’s text, forty five minutes later the driver rolled up in front of one of the poshest hotels he ever laid eyes upon. The ‘Palace’ rose so high, his neck hurt from craning up. Within seconds of putting the car in gear, a bellhop was opening his door and bowing. “Good Day, Sir. May I help you?” The young man offered his arm to Jiraiya, and though he hated to even admit it, he accepted the arm.

While the young bellhop helped him into the hotel, another tended to his bags; within minutes he was in an elevator riding up to one of the top floors. His room was large and spacious complete with a living area, kitchen, two large flat screen televisions and a king sized bed. Absently he tipped the bellhop and waved him off before wandering over to one of the sitting chairs and sank down in it with a sigh.

“I should call Kakashi.” He mumbled, but was too tired to even do that.

Within seconds he was fast asleep, unaware of the door creaking open.

  **OOO**

That night, Naruto lay in bed, the darkness surrounding him. He reveled in the quiet of his mind and the soothing calm of the sheets and blankets. When would he next experience this amount of quite? This level of contentment in life again?

He took a deep bracing breath and sighed. "Kyuubi?" He whispered into the dark.

It took a few seconds before Kyuubi responded, but when he did, his voice was deadly calm. _"Yes?"_

"Uh..." Naruto wasn't sure how to navigate this new situation. Never before had Kyuubi been so angry, that he ignored him for so long. This was new territory for the both of them. "How-how you doing?"

 _"Fine."_ He snipped then cleared his throat. _"I see you had a good day without me."_

At that Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Yeah..." He stared into the darkness beside his bed, hands clenching. "Yeah I did actually."

 _"I heard they invited you out to that rich idiot’s cabin."_ He, much to Naruto's shock, sounded almost hurt.

"They did."

_"And you're going?"_

"I have to talk to...probably Kakashi...and Asuma, and-"

 _"But you're going. Without me."_ He insisted petulantly.

"Kyuubi. You're _in_ me. Of course you're going." Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically. What was Kyuubi thinking; of course they're going together. There's no other way.

Kyuubi huffed and muttered something so low Naruto couldn't even hear him. "Whatever. Goodnight."

  **OOO**

 


	8. Chapter 8

" _Are you really going out?"_ Kyuubi asked suddenly. All morning he'd been quiet, occasionally he would be muttering something under his breath, but that was it. This was the first real proper sentence he'd said all morning.

"Yeah. Breakfast with Hinata." Naruto answered, toweling off his hair scowling as water droplets dripped onto his white undershirt. He woke early; before anyone else had and decided to take a long hot shower to ward off the cold. Much to his surprise, he had slept soundly the night before and woke well and rested.

_"I see. I leave you alone and suddenly you have game?"_

Naruto didn't miss the snark in Kyuubi's tone, but decided that ignoring it would be best. "I don't see the problem, Kyuubi." He threw the towel on the ground and stared at his reflection in the slightly foggy mirror. "It's good, we're fine- you and I."

 _"You mean that you're fine."_ He hissed darkly.

A spike a terror ran down Naruto's spine as he watched as his blue eyes flash black for a second; so quick he didn't think it had really happened.

" _Everything is good for you, boy. You get all the fun...everyone sees you. Everyone loves you..."_ His voice was so low and deadly, Naruto wasn't sure whether it was Kyuubi or his subconscious talking.

"Wha-"

_"But soon it will change."_

Again his eyes flashed black.

_"It will all change."_

**OOO**

Sebastian found Naruto sitting on his bedroom floor, staring at his reflection in a small compact; something one of the girls must have accidentally left. It was slightly unnerving to see the normally energetic blonde sitting despondently on the floor, staring into a mirror. It was like something out of a twisted fairytale. "Good morning, Sir." He spoke softly as he closed the door behind him.

Immediately Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes locked with his butlers. "Sebastian! What color are my eyes?!"

Taken aback, Sebastian frowned. "Blue. As normal Sir." He answered cautiously. "Any particular reason they wouldn't be blue today?"

At the sound of his butlers worried voice, Naruto snapped back to normal. He picked himself up off of the ground and tossed the mirror onto his bed. "No, no. Just-you know a dream."

"Right. Of course."

Blushing at his idiocy, Naruto hunted around his room for his mobile, whilst Sebastian began to straighten up the room. He found his mobile under one of his dirty shirts and turned it on, pleasantly surprised to see a text message from Hinata blinking. _Naruto? How about breakfast?_

Before he could replying, last night’s conversation with Sebastian replayed itself through his mind. He needed to ask Kakashi before he just waltzed out. "Where's Kakashi?"

Sebastian schooled his features into a blank look and brushed nonexistent dirt off if his suit jacket. "I really do believe you should call him Uncle Kakashi, Sir."

Despite the lack of expression Naruto saw the clenched jaw of his butler and the fleeting looks of annoyance flit through his eyes. "Right." He cleared his throat. "You're right, he's Uncle Kakashi."

"You may find him in the library."

**OOO**

Just as Sebastian said, he found Kakashi in the library; a bit worried he knocked on the open door and leaned in to see Kakashi standing in front of a bookcase perusing the selection. “Morning.”

“Good morning to you too Naruto.” Kakashi greeted warmly.

“So...I was uh...just wondering...is it okay if I go out to breakfast with Hinata?”

Kakashi could barely keep the smile off of his face as he nodded. “Sure. Be back in time for your lessons.”

“Okay!”

He knew Naruto’s history with Hinata; he knew that it was because of her that he pushed to be in the real world, that he’s adjusting so well-and that he’s acting like a teenage boy instead of a drugged up dummy. As worried as he was, he was also aware that Hinata was good for Naruto; and maybe with a little luck, she might be able to help find out what happened on that fateful night so many years ago.

**OOO**

The second Naruto turned around, he pulled his mobile out of his pant pocket and started texting Hinata.

"Hinata! Meet at the diner in twenty minutes?"

Within seconds she replied. _Make it thirty. Do you need me to come pick you up?_

 _It's just us, right?_ He quickly texted back.

_Yup._

_Then it's alright, Asuma and Kurenai will drive me._

_Okay see you in thirty.  :)_

"Sebastian! He said I could go! I need help!" Naruto shouted as he dashed up the stairs, almost mowing over Marther, the maid, as he went.  "Sorry! " He apologized over his shoulder, tripping on the last stair. "Where's Sebastian?"

"I'm sure he's on his way to find you, with all your hollering." Martha snipped, not at all happy with Naruto's running around and shouting at six in the morning.

Sure enough, Sebastian appeared at the top of the winding staircase looking concerned. "Sir?" He offered one hand to help Naruto up. "What is it?"

Mindlessly Naruto accepted his butlers outstretched hand and started to speak as he was hauled to his feet. "He said yes I can go-is it alright to go in this? I'm dressed."

Casually Sebastian looked over Naruto, noting the thin sweater, blue jeans and dirty converse. The pants and shoes were passable, he knew that it wasn't worth the fight and inevitable chase if he tried to get him to change completely, but the sweater wouldn't do. "You need a warmer sweater Sir."

"Then get a move on! And someone tell Asuma and Kurenai!" He shouted as he took off like a bullet down the hall back towards his bedroom.

Sebastian sighed and shook head, Naruto always kept him on his toes.

**OOO**

"He sure can sleep." An idle voice muttered.

"He's old. Leave him alone." Another voice, this one irritated spoke.

"But its already after lunch."

Before he could respond, the man they were assigned to watch chose now to wake up. Slowly he groaned and stretched, trying to move the muscles stiffened and aching from sleeping on a chair. After a good couple seconds of neck rubbing and swearing he looked up; right into the two men's faces.

One was middle aged and the other young; they both sat opposite him in chairs wearing casual matching suits of tan pants, a white button down and a black jacket that hung open.

"Good evening, Mr. Jiraiya. We trust you slept well." The middle aged man spoke.

Jiraiya swore and tried to stand up but only flopped back into the chair, his body betraying him.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. That chair wasnt meant to be slept on and we aren't interested in harming you."

Jiraiya stared warily at the two men, sizing them up. Where the middle aged one was calm with close cropped hair and a very forgetful face, like you would see him but not remember anything specific; the younger one almost emanated energy with his messy brown hair and wide eyes and large smile.

It took a few seconds for him to pull himself together, whilst he did so the older man motioned for the young to pour water from the pitcher. "Are you...the man?" Jiraiya cautiously asked, accepting the glass.

"No. Of course not." They answered in sync.

"Then who are you two?"

The elder chose to answer with a half smile. "We work for him. And you will never know who we are." He stated ominously.

Jiraiya eyed the two men wearily; he was thirsty, he wanted to drink the glass of water but didn't know if it was poisoned. And he didn't want to take the risk. The situation he was in could only go from bad to worse; he wasn't as young as he use to be and it was obvious that the two men before him were skilled in this sort of thing. What was he to do? Reflexively he swallowed and thought about Naruto and how glad he was that he told Kakashi everything. At least he knew the truth and would seek Naruto’s benefit, should he not come back.

So instead of fighting like he wanted, he settled for asking some questions. "How'd you two get in here?"

"Stupid question."

"Answer it."

"We don't take orders from you."

Clearly the elder was the one in charge since was the only one answering the questions.

"Then who do you take orders from?"

That earned him a grin from both of them. "Take a shower and get dressed Mr. Jiraiya. We're going to take you to meet the man in charge."

**OOO**

Just as Naruto said they would, Asuma and Kurenai drove him to the diner instead of using the driver. They commandeered the perfect table from another teenage couple, it was exactly opposite Hinata and Naruto with a large potted plant separating the two tables. It was far enough to give them privacy, but close enough to intervene if anything happened. Not that that scenario was likely.

“This is ridiculous.” Asuma mumbled grumpily rubbing his eyes and motioning for the waitress to bring him more coffee. “The kid could have come himself!”

Kurenai rolled her eyes and stirred her coffee. “You know he can’t. It’s our job to shadow him. Babysit him. Follow him-Asuma you know this.” Her tone was hard and unfeeling; she was a stickler for following the unwritten rules of the job, don't ask too many questions and just do what she was paid to do. Once one followed those two rules, a paycheck was guaranteed to come.

“I know it but I still think its a waste of time.” He smiled when he saw the waitress walking towards him with a fresh mug of hot coffee. “Naruto hasn't been in any trouble at all-well no more trouble than any other teenage boy.” He gratefully accepted the mug and took a  taste, sighing in contentment as the liquid settled in his stomach.

“Even if its a waste of time, we get paid either way.” Kurenai pointed out. “So stop complaining.”

Suddenly his whining tone changed to serious. “But it isn't right.”  

“What's not right? Your coffee?" She asked exasperatedly. All she wanted was to drink her coffee in peace, then eat some breakfast. Thanks to Naruto's last minute warning, there was no time for her morning coffee and cigarette ritual.

“What they’re doing to that poor kid-Kurenai you know as well as I do that they are drugging him.”

“And we don't know what for su-”

“What for? For nothing obviously! All I’m saying is why don't we-since we are in charge of his meds while he’s out here-just...you know...relax them a bit?” His voice had dropped low, barely audible over the clanking of dishes and low murmur of the diner.

Kurenai was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe what her partner just said. It was a unbelievable, unethical thing to think about- let alone suggest! “Asuma! What the fuck are you thinking?! You can’t do that-you aren't a fucking doctor!”

Confused he only blinked. “I never said I was?”

“You can't just choose your own dosage idiot! You dont have any idea what the medication does, what it’s used for or even what could happen if you change the dosage!” She hissed, face turning red. “Dont you even think about adjusting Naruto’s medication Asuma. you dont know what you’re doing. You could kill him for all you know.”

**OOO**

Together, Naruto and Hinata sat at a booth near the windows, both nursing cups of hot coffee trying to warm by the sunlight. They had shrugged off their coats but Hinata still wore a white cable knit hat and matching scarf while Naruto hadn't bothered to remove the scarf Sebastian had tied in an intricate knot around his neck.

Naruto smiled, his stomach bubbling with nerves. This would be the first time he was really alone with Hinata. Since this morning, Kyuubi had been keeping his silence again.

Even though he was more than happy to be having breakfast alone with Hinata, he couldn't shake the cold feeling that kept creeping up his spine. Every so often, he would see his eyes change black in his minds eye, and immediately he would replay the mornings happening.

 _"It will all change."_ That's what Kyuubi said- but what did it mean?

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata rested a warm hand atop his own.

That drew back his attention to the present. "Sorry, sorry. Just a lot on my mind." He smiled halfheartedly at her and turned his hand over to squeeze her fingers reassuringly.  "I didn't get a chance to thank you for yesterday."

"It wasn't all me." She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks turning red. "Everyone did it you know...but yeah, the guys really like you. It's not often they like someone so quickly." She slowly drew her hand back to fiddle with the edges of the menus.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I don't know it's like you and Kiba especially clicked. It's weird-it's like he respects you." She shrugged and wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "And he doesn't respect much people. So hats off to you."

 _"Seriously?! You get fuckface to have a soft spot for you, but not the gorgeous woman sitting in front of you?!"_ Apparently Kyuubi still fancied criticizing him.

**OOO**

After breakfast, Naruto politely declined Hinata's offer to wander the mall or go hang out at Ino's. By sheer perseverance, he managed to make it through the hour with Hinata, he didn't think he could push for the entire day. Luckily she was understanding and chalked it up to him wanting time to speak to his guardians about the vacation.

"Don't worry too much; there's still time." She comforted. They stood in the parking lot, Kurenai idling the SUV with Asuma riding shotgun. Hinata had already started the engine in her car, letting it warm up. Smiling, she leaned on the side of her car and tugged her coat tighter around her.

"When is it again?"

"Didn't Sasuke text you?"

"Yeah but he made it hard to understand."

At the she frowned. "Can I see?"

"Of course." He pulled of his mobile and scrolled through, ‘till he found the messages from Sasuke and handed it to her.

_Two weeks before Christmas Eve is when we leave._

_Start getting ready three weeks before Christmas Eve._

_Have that butler of yours pack only three pieces of luggage. Any more and it won't fit._

_You'll be riding with Kiba. Yes. The idiot has a license and a fucking Hummer but still bugs the shit out of me for rides._

_You're not allergic to anything are you?_

And so the endless messages went, on and on until Hinata just stopped reading to laugh. "Oh jeeze!" She wiped a tear from her eye and handed Naruto back his mobile phone. "He's something isn't he? Well really what he's saying is that we'll be back before Christmas; one week before Christmas actually. So really we leave two Sundays before-I think it's the eighth?" She shrugged absently and twirled a lock of her hair. "When you talk to them and need the exact information just text me, I'll send it to you okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Hinata."

"Of course."

Just then Kurenai popped the horn, signaling it was time to go.

On the way back, Naruto filled Asuma and Kurenai in about the holiday. Needless to say Asuma was supportive while Kurenai wasn't. She insisted that the best thing for him to do was to stay home and forget the idea. And to not get his hopes up about going before talking to Kakashi. "Remember that he's the one in charge now." She reminded stiffly, pulling into the driveway.

As soon as she stopped, Naruto jumped out of the back seat and ran up to the front door, determined to get this over and done with.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and asking someone where Kakashi was, he ran around the house, checking the living area, kitchen, patio all until he ended up at the library. The double doors were propped open, giving anyone a cursory glance inside. He stopped in front of the open doorway to catch his breath before; he saw that Kakashi was seated at the opposite side of the room near the widows.

“Hey, Uncle Kakashi? Can-can I have a word with you?” Naruto asked quickly staring down at his shoes. He figured might as well plunge straight in rather than beat around the bush. Belatedly, he noted that his shoes were dirty and he had probably tracked grass stains all over the house. No wonder the cleaning staff wasn't too fond of him.

Surprise was evident on Kakashi’s face as he looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway of the library. Quickly he shut the book he was flipping through and smiled. “Of course.” He gestured to the vacant seat opposite him.

Stiffly, Naruto nodded and scurried into the chair, a cold sweat breaking out all over.

Together, they sat in uncomfortable silence with Kakashi waiting for Naruto to begin and Naruto trying not to regurgitate his breakfast.

 _“If you hadn't been such an asshat to me, I would help.”_ Kyuubi stated unhelpfully. Apparently he was still sore about the incident.

"I'm not a mind reader, Naruto." Kakashi coaxed. "I'll never know until you talk."

“I was invited to Sasuke’s cabin for one week.” He blurted out.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a few seconds, but instead studied the young man sitting in front of him. He was the very picture of nervous; from the sweat beading on his forehead to the hands clenching in his lap. He was worried and scared and probably wanted to go so much he’d sell his left leg. “Who’s going to be there?”

Clearly that was not the question he was expecting, because his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped for a few seconds before his brain remembered how to work. “Da-uh-ju-just the usual. You know Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata-the everyone you know?”

He could almost feel Kyuubi shaking his head inside of him in shame.

At his terrible explanation, Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow. “Adult supervision? Who’s in charge of Sasuke?”

Naruto frowned. "Uh...no one?"

"There won't be any parents?"

"Uh...maybe? I don't know?"

 _"...For fucks sake- repeat after me!"_ Kyuubi took pity on him. _"I don't know the full details yet; I've only just been invited."_

Instead of mindlessly repeating what Kyuubi said like he normally would, Naruto hesitated. All day he was ignoring him and just sulking and creeping him out, why all of a sudden he wanted to help? What was Kyuubi up to?

_"Just say it! I hate this overbearing pretend daddy of yours! A week with those stupid idiots is better than sticking round here!"_

Deciding to trust Kyuubi on this he repeated the sentence. "I don't know the full details yet; I've only just been invited."

"Oh?"

_"Yeah, yesterday at the diner."_

"Yeah, yesterday at the diner."

Silently Kakashi nodded. "I'll think about it. " Kakashi sympathized. "But it's not a promise. "

_"Hinata has all the information. She told me this morning that if you wanted she can send it all to you."_

Naruto knew Kyuubi wanted him to repeat it, but he couldn't.

_"Say it kid! Repeat what I just said!"_

But he couldn't, because It was then that Naruto realized that Kyuubi was always listening. Even when he wasn't offering his two cents or making snarky comments he was ways there, always watching always listening. Naruto was never truly alone.

**OOO**

Asuma strolled into the kitchen, hands shoved in his pockets and an unlit cigarette tucked behind one ear. A smile automatically appeared on his face at the sight of Kakashi sitting at the counter sipping tea, while the chef hustled around preparing dinner. "Evening." He greeted.

Kakashi looked up and nodded. "Asuma. Nice to see you, I take it Naruto is in lessons?"

"Yes, Sir. " Asuma sat down on one of the stools. "Speaking of Naruto, did he talk with you yet?"

"About that holiday vacation he wants to go on?"

"Yeah, that." Asuma nodded at the chefs silent offer of water. "Are you going to let him go?"

Kakashi sent him a sidelong glance whilst sipping his tea. "Why are you asking?"

Idly, Asuma drummed his fingers on the counter and nodded at the glass of water. "I think you should let him go, if I may say so."

"And why’s that?"

"Because he's been doing really well and he's excited about the holiday."

"There won't be any adult supervision."

"Kurenai and I will be there."

"In the cabin with him?"

At that, Asuma faltered.

Kakashi sighed and pillowed his chin in the palm of his hand. "I understand his excitement. I was once a teenager too, you know- which is why I'm carefully thinking about letting him go; even with you and Kurenai tagging along. It's not just going to be guys at that cabin. There will be Hinata and Ino and whoever else there as well. And even I know how he feels about Hinata." He let out a long suffered sigh. "And even with you two going along it's not like you will be in the cabin with them."

A calm silence settled between the two men. Kakashi had a point, there wouldn't be any parents at that cabin, however several of them were technically speaking, adults. Though pointing out that fact wouldn't exactly get him the desired outcome he was after.

Getting Naruto on that vacation would work out perfectly; it would be the ideal time to test his theory that they were pumping drugs into a perfectly normal healthy young man. It would be one week without anyone but Kurenai and him giving Naruto his medication. At home there was Jiraiya, and now Kakashi and of course the chef, but at the cabin it would just be the two of them.

"Not to mention," Kakashi began quietly his eyes trained on the chef warming a pot on the stove. "The question of how the two of you will get Naruto his medication."

There it was.

The big question.

The one big worry.

The thing that was really stopping Kakashi from saying yes.

Of course Kakashi couldn't tell Naruto no flat out without a reason but this was it. This was the real reason. The medication.

But Asuma and Kurenai had planned for this, were instructed by both Kabuto and Jiraiya on what to do should they end up in a situation like it. "We put it in his drink."

"What?"

"He knows he will need to check in with up face to face at least twice a day." Asuma explained quietly. "He wouldn't want his friends to see or know, especially since they think we're his parents so the meeting spot will have to be a good distance away. By the time he walks that long, he'll be thirsty. We say we'll bring him something to drink, and we will, put his medication will be in it."

Kakashi didn't say anything for a few seconds, but when he did a impressed smile creeped onto his face. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Thanks."

Kakashi glanced curiously at the man seated beside him. "Seems like you genuinely care about him, since you want him to go. Even though it would make your job harder." It was a statement, but he meant it as a question. Why would a total and complete stranger take such an interest in Naruto?

Asuma shrugged. "He's a good kid. He's had a rough life."

"I'd say."

"He's found some friends that like him. I just think that he should be allowed some medium of happiness."

Kakashi mulled over his words before nodding in agreement.

**OOO**

The two men escorted Jiraiya to a posh residential manor, up the column staircase, through the arching foyer and into the guest seating area. The room was circular and slightly crowded with the oversized furniture and and wall decor.

"Have a seat." One of them, he wasn't sure who, pointed out a large brown leather chair in the room.

Wordlessly, he took a seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket to let it hang open, his head swiveling to take in as much as possible. He didn't have much time to look around though because soon enough a man with short cropped black hair and heavy tan strolled in. He wore a three piece brown suit with a white shirt and loafers.

“I trust you were treated alright?” The man asked as he made a beeline for the roll cart filled with alcohol and ice.

Curious, Jiraya studied him; he was taller than average but skinny to the point of starvation. His face, though smiling had a gaunt, haunting look about it-as though he’s seen unmentionable horrors since he was a child. Even his voice seemed wrought with terrible knowledge.

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“No thank you.”

The man grinned over his shoulder and made the drink anyways. “Don't worry, it’s not poisoned.” He poured a generous amount of Rum over the ice and handed it to him before taking the chair opposite. “I dont usually like my drinks on the rocks but I figured we best keep our heads this evening.”

Jiraya glanced down at the glass in his hand. "Who are you?"

"Details." The man in the brown suit smiled and took the seat opposite him, crossing one leg over the other as he waited. Waited for the gears to start moving and pieces to start clicking in Jiraiya's head.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You're the stranger." Jiraya stated, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Aren’t you clever.” He smiled again and sipped his drink. "Why don't we lay everything out in the open shall we? It will make things clearer that way."

Jiraiya nodded and swirled the drink. "I agree. You go first."

"I was planning on it." The stranger grinned and leaned back. "It all began with Minato, Naruto's father. The curious architect." He closed his eyes as if he were reminiscing about his own childhood. "He came to this land like the all do, seeking to know what they shouldn't. Wanting what wasn't theirs to take. He gained access to one of the most dangerous tombs to excavate in, no one had minded. Back then we could have used all the manual labor; but on one condition. Minato was not only told but warned not to take anything he found. We would find out."

He stirred his drink and motioned for someone to fetch something. "He disobeyed and took something. The box. He smuggled the relic back home. The naive soul thought it was just a simple box and no one would notice."

Just then a woman walked in with a large platter of sausages and placed it on the table between them. He nodded at her, gestured to Jiraiya to have some then continued on with the story. "But it wasn't just a simple box. Within that box contained a Fox Demon; the Nine Tails, sealed within that small innocent box for countless years." He smiled charming at Jiraiya who turned paled. "But you know that one already don't you?" He asked innocently.

Jiraiya's mind was reeling with information, he suspected but to actually hear someone else confirm it was almost too much.

But the stranger didn't care, he simply carried on. "Do you know why that particular demon was so securely locked away? Because he's not only powerful Mr. Jiraiya, but incredibly intelligent." He reached forward casually and picked up a bite sized piece of sausage and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "Do you know what his method of control is?” He took a sip of his drink and sighed. “It's genius really, incredible method of survival skills. He sends his host into unconsciousness then takes over the body. He doesn't rip it to shreds or sacrifice it but just systematically replaces the human mind with his own."

At that Jiraiya's heart nearly gave out.

"But you've delayed that with all those illegal medications." He raised his glass in a mock toast. "Impressive."

"You said you’re going to explain everything. Get on with it." Jiraya hissed, scowling as he took a much needed gulp of his drink to brace his nerves.

The stranger didn't even bat an eye and carried on. "But that fateful night." He shook his head. "Perhaps I should clarify one thing. Naruto did not kill his parents. The demon did. And I framed Naruto." He smiled beseeching at Jiraya, waiting for the other mans reaction.

None came.

Jiraiya just sat there with his poker face. “Continue.” He encouraged. But underneath he was a tangle of emotions; anger, worry, nerves, and most of all fear. He feared for Naruto and whatever this man had planned.

With a roll of his eyes the stranger plowed ahead. “I had to frame him. How else was I going to keep an eye on the little vessel? And you Mr. Jiraiya did exactly as I hoped; you paid off the entire hospital board-nice work by the way-and got that greedy little Doctor under your thumb. Though I will say you should have thought about buying off the police as well. I thought you would have; well at least I stepped in and paid them to turn the other cheek.”

“I’m sorry what was that last bit?”

The stranger raised an eyebrow as he sipped his Rum. “I paid off the investigators to just turn the other way so long as Naruto remained in that particular hospital.” He smiled.

Jiraya squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me get this straight. The demon is real and he killed Minato and Kushina.”

“Correct.”

“You framed Naruto.”

“Yes.”

“Just so that you can keep an eye on him.”

“Yup.”

“But how the hell could you have possibly kept an eye on him when I fucking paid off the board?!” Jiraiya's face grew red in frustration. All this time he thought he had everything under control to now learn that this man; this snake like man was the one who actually held the strings.

The stranger chuckled and downed the remainder of his drink. “One should never trust those he pays.” He stated ominously. “Kabuto Yakushi.”

**OOO**

****  
  



	9. Bonus Holiday Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter is for my amazing Beta who is incredibly intelligent and I am one lucky writer to be able to work with them. This started out as a joke between us, and now here it is for your enjoyment. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains homosexual content, Naruto x Sebastian, male/male, slash, humor, this is not a vanilla chapter. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi, gay themes, and the like just skip this chapter. Don’t read it. This chapter does not impact the overall story at all. You can skip this chapter and move right on to Chapter 9. You have had fair warning.

“Sir, will you please take this?”

“No! What do I need a hat and scarf for? It isn't snowing...” Naruto continued to walk down the hallway, picking up his pace as he went. "I'll be late, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru are taking me over to the next town to see the midnight screening of that new movie...what's it called?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to pull at his hair and sighed. "Is it Iron Man, Sir?"

"Yeah, think so-anyways don't wait up." He smiled over his shoulder and jogged down the stairs and out through the front door.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his face, shoulders sagging. He knew that Naruto was in his own car at the moment, most likely speeding down the drive with Kurenai and Asuma hot on his heels swearing. Ever since he learned to drive and Kakashi bought him a small little black Audi S4, he’s been racing all over the place making, Sebastian’s blood pressure rise.

“Oh, stop worrying, Sebastian.” He turned around to see Martha, one of the maids smiling up at him with a basket in her arms. “You know once he leaves this house, he’s Mr. Asuma and Ms. Kurenai’s responsibility. Not yours.”

Martha was once a very beautiful young woman, of that he was sure. With her high cheekbones, slim frame and bright eyes, he was sure she had her fair share of suitors; but time did its job. Now her dark brown hair had streaks of grey, and wrinkles lined her eyes and mouth; her hands, still strong now were scarred from years of hard labor.

“I know.” He smiled a sad smile down at her before glancing back at the stairs. “But I still worry about him.” He shook his head then strolled back down the hall in the direction of Naruto’s bedroom.

Martha nodded as she watched him go, a knowing smile glued to her face.

**OOO**

Naruto lied when he said he was going to meet up his friends, he just needed to get away from everyone and think. Everyone kept distracting him, especially Sebastian; with his impassive face but kind eyes, his strong hands but gentle touch. He tried so hard to be the perfect unfeeling, unemotional butler but every so often his mask would slip, revealing the emotions bubbling beneath.

He drove steadily down the empty road to the beach, glancing in the rear view mirror to see the all too familiar black SUV's headlights glaring at him.

The car was silent, only the hum of the engine and his harsh breathing broke the quiet. He should turn on the heater, if only to stop the windscreen from frosting but he was running low on gas.

_"Kid, I don't know much about these automotive things but I don't think that glass is supposed to be so...foggy."_

"It's not." He mumbled squinting through the growing foggy windshield to see the road. Blindly, he groped the passenger seat for the cloth and tried to wipe the windshield. He swore when it didn't help.

_"Just turn on the fucking heat!"_

Suddenly, the loud ring of his mobile phone blasted from his jacket pocket. He dangerously patted his chest down until he withdrew the screeching thing and answered it. "Hello?" He sniffed as a shiver wracked down his spine.

_"Naruto."_ It was Kurenai, apparently Asuma was driving. _"I know you don't have the heat on, turn it on. It will stop the glass from fogging."_

"Nah, I'm good." He squinted, sniffing again.

_"Naruto it’s starting to snow-where are you going? Are you lost? You just missed the turn off for the-"_

"The beach." He cut her off, flicking on the windshield wipers. "I'm going to the beach and you two are just going to leave me be to wallow in my misery." And then he hung up.

Kyuubi gave him all of twenty seconds before he started interrogating. _"So tell me. Why the beach?"_

"I need to think."

_"About?"_

"Sebastian."

_"Thinking of firing him?"_

Naruto shrugged and tried to wipe away the fog again. “Yeah sure.”

Kyuubi reminded silent for a few minutes before he spoke again, this time with disgust tinged with disbelief. " _No...no you're not thinking of firing him...No! You SICK, TWISTED LITTLE FUCKER!"_

**OOO**

Bored, Sebastian wandered the first floor. He already cleaned and organized Naruto’s room. It was weird seeing the house practically deserted. Only a few of the staff remained up; most likely on orders to wait for Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai before turning in. Finally his feet led him to the kitchen where he found the chef bustling about. "You alright there?" He asked casually, hands shoved in his pant pockets.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" The chef raised an eyebrow at him as he tossed a peeler atop the counter before strolling over to the refrigerator.

"No reason." Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. "It's just, you know, almost one in the morning is all."

The chef chuckled and stopped rummaging through the fridge shelves to look at the butler. "Around here, work is never finished kiddo." He then resumed digging through the refrigerator.

"Really?"

“What, you have nothing to do?" He asked, nudging the refrigerator closed, his arms empty save for a lone lemon.

Shrugging, Sebastian slid onto one of the bar stools. “I did everything already. But yeah, why are you still up?”

At that, the chef laughed and picked up a knife. “Have to prep for breakfast. You are one efficient butler, aren't you? That blonde idiot doesn't even realize how lucky he is.” He muttered and shook his head. “Where is he anyway? Shouldn’t he be in bed?”

At that Sebastian nodded and frowned. “He went out”

“With his friends?”

He nodded sadly.

“Don't look so glum, we all know you’re his favorite.” He snorted. “Kid doesn’t shut up about you when he sends you off.”

That caught his attention. “Sorry?”

“You heard me. He’d send you off for that disgusting fast food, then pester everyone’s soul until you’d get back. Why’d you think Jeff, the damn gardener suddenly insists on getting whatever he sends you for?” He raised an eyebrow at him. “Certainly not because you're a staff favorite butler boy.”

Before he could reply, his mobile phone went off. Casually he pulled it out of his pant pocket to check the message; his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw the name blinking on the screen. It was from Naruto. Quickly he opened the message and read the text.

_Aw man, Sebastian you were right. It’s fucking COLD out here!”_

Amused, he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Naruto. Am I right?” The chef asked mildly, slicing the lemon.

Distracted, Sebastian only hummed and quickly texted back.

_Sir, please come home. You’re only going to make yourself sick by staying out later._

Within seconds, he texted back. _But it’s so nice out here!_

_...May I ask where, exactly you are?_

_Uh...by the beach._

_The beach! Sir, you are out there, in the middle of a snowstorm at the beach?!_

The chef frowned as he watched the butlers face; noting every expression that flitted through. “Uh oh. What did that boy do now?”

_Not AT the beach. BY it. Like, I’m in the car._

_Turn on the heat._

_Not enough gas._

_So you’d rather get sick?_

_No, if I had a choice, I’d rather be warm and healthy._

“That idiot.” Sebastian muttered and ran a hand through his hair before quickly sending another text.

_Come home or I’m calling Kurenai._

If it was one person he could count on to bring Naruto home without fail, it was Kurenai. They weren't friends or anything of the sort; but she would always obey orders. And where Naruto was concerned, he had more pull than anyone else. Of course, if she chose to ignore him, there wasn't anything he could do.She did realize that he, admittedly, cared for him. Really cared for him- and not just as a job either. While she was in it for the money, he genuinely cared for Naruto. Plus the majority of the time, he only asks her to get him home and she would always agree that Naruto home was the best place for him. There wasn't too much trouble he could find himself in there.  

“So how much trouble is he in?” The chef asked calmly as he filled a pitcher with water.

Just then a text message came in.

_I’m on my way._

Sebastian suppressed a smile and shook his head. “None at all.”

**OOO**

Muttering to himself, Sebastian lit the fireplace in Naruto’s bedroom, hoping that the fire would warm up the room before he got home, and retrieved the extra blankets from the cupboard. As he dashed down the stairs on the way to the kitchen he nearly shoved Martha over the banister in his haste. “Sorry!” He yelped, helping her right her balance.

“What’s the hurry?” She asked, righting her apron.

“Naruto, he’s-well most definitely going to come back here sick.” He picked up the pillows, still warm from the dryer. “Will you put these on his bed? I think it’ll help warm him up a bit.”  He called over his shoulder, already hustling down the staircase.

“And you think running about the place will help him?!” Martha shouted, leaning over the banister.

“No! But I need to tell the chef to put the kettle on and make some soup!”

Martha chuckled to herself as she made her way to Naruto’s bedroom. “That boy, he’s too much.” She mumbled to herself, sighing as she rubbed her eyes, her body crying out for rest. As soon as Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai came back and settled in she could turn in and, if she was lucky have a lay in.

_OOO_

Naruto stumbled through the front door, bits of snow falling out in clumps as he shook his head and stomped his feet. Beside him Asuma and Kurenai fumed as they simultaneously brushed off the snow and lectured him.  

“You could have told us!”

“We had the car on with a full tank of gas!” Asuma swore, his hand wrapped around Naruto’s bicep.

_“We’d rather freeze than be with you two!”_

“You could have died!” Kurenai resisted the urge to slap Naruto just as Kakashi came into the foyer; hands shoved into his pockets a confused look on his pale face.

“What’s going on here?” He took his Naruto’s near frozen body and the angry look on Asuma and Kurenai’s face. “What happened?”

“Where’s Se-Sebastian?” Naruto chattered, his lips numb from the cold.

“Right here, Sir.” Sebastian appeared with a hot cup of tea in his hand. “Let’s get you upstairs, I’ve already lit the fireplace- but I think a hot bath will do you some good.” He wrapped Naruto’s hand around the steaming mug then glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

“He lied, Sir.” Asuma grumbled. “He wasn't meeting up his friends. He drove to the beach then just sat there for how long? Refused to move even an inch.”

**OOO**

While Naruto drank the hot tea, Sebastian drew a hot bath. He let the water run and strolled out of the bathroom into the bedroom to take off his jacket and roll up the shirtsleeves. “Do you feel better?” He asked, laying his jacket over the back of a chair before setting his attention on Naruto.

“Yeah, thanks.” He handed Sebastian the empty mug then grabbed a hold of his wrists. “Holy fuck, you’re warm.” He mumbled and pressed his face into his butler’s forearms, seeking warmth.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and let a small smile tug at his face before he extracted himself and placed the mug on the table. “Come on Sir, best you get out of those wet clothes. The bath should be almost done.”

Naruto groaned, but stood up and waited while Sebastian systematically removed his clothes, starting with his soaking socks and stopping at his cold boxers. “Off to the bathroom now.” He stated calmly and motioned towards the steaming room.

He shuffled slowly to the bathroom; his body wracked with shivers every few steps until he was wrapped in the warm, steamy heat of the bathroom. “Give me a hand, will you?” Naruto mumbled tiredly after Sebastian lowered the water pressure to keep the tub warm. He tugged uselessly at the waistband of his boxers and looked sullenly at his butler.

_“...Boy, you’ve taken off your own undergarments for-why the fuck are you asking him for help?”_ Kyuubi asked, fear edging into his voice.

All Sebastian did was huff, but obliged and helped him out of his boxers then offer a bracing arm as Naruto clumsily climbed into the hot water. More and more he noticed Naruto becoming dependent on him to help him with everything from dressing to advice. If he didn't know any better, he’d think Naruto was up to something.

Whilst Naruto relaxed into the water, Sebastian set about gathering the lufa and body wash.

“You really must be more careful, Sir.” He sighed as he knelt beside the tub and balanced the items on the lip of the tub. “You could have seriously caught a cold.”

_“Aw looky, he’s worried about us.”_ Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto lulled his head to the side to stare at his butler, a lazy smile making it’s way onto his face. “If I got sick, would you take care of me?” He asked quietly, drawing one hand up to capture some bubbles.

Naruto’s sudden change in demeanor caught Kyuubi’s attention. “ _What game are you playing kid?”_ He asked gruffly. “ _Is this another one of those plans that take time? Are you laying the groundwork for something?”_

Sebastian frowned at the odd question but answered nevertheless. “Of course I would.”

“Even if I was throwing up?”

“Even then.”

“What if I threw up on you?”

“Then I’d change my shirt.”

_“And I’d knock you unconscious. I demand you take precaution to not empty your stomach contents.”_

A contented smile rested on Naruto’s face as his eyes dropped close. “Do you hate me Sebastian?”

_“Seriously. I can’t figure out the point of what you’re doing. What the fuck are you doing??”_

“Of course not, Sir.”

“Stop calling me ‘Sir’.” Naruto bristled slightly then settled back into the water. “And why don't you hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?”

_“He should hate you. You put that poor fucker through hell.”_

“Because I’m difficult. And I see the way you look at me.” His eyes slowly opened to look at his butler.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, hot panic pulsing through his body. “What way, Sir?”

_“Yeah, what way?”_

“Drop the ‘Sir’.” Naruto muttered and sank down further into the bath, letting the hot water and bubbles wash over him. “And can you get started? I want to get into bed soon as possible. I’m still cold.” He mumbled and tried not to let the bubbles enter his mouth.

_“...This wouldn't be because of earlier...would it?”_ Kyuubi asked wearily. _“What I-you...You...fuck I can’t believe this shit.”_ He grumbled, anger, frustration and fear rising. _“Where the hell do you get off even thinking of shit like that?! I raised you BETTER than THAT! Boy! I taught you everything you know and I’m sure as FUCK didn't teach you that SHIT!”_

Naruto pointedly ignored Kyuubi’s rant and instead focused on Sebastian. Usually he would grab the bath bowl, fill it with hot water and pour it over his head and start shampooing his hair. He was a very efficient butler in that sense; he didn't bat an eye at anything he had to do- just go about it and moved on. But not today. Today he moved slowly, working up the courage to wash Naruto's hair and body.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he had done it probably a thousand times and this time should be any different. But it was. Because almost every other time, Naruto would fight him; he would grumble and pout, swear and try and fire him. He was never pliable, he was never content to just sit there and let Sebastian do his job. And he never asked him to get started.

“Right.” Sebastian cleared his throat. “I’ll get started then.”

Jerkily, he grabbed the bowl, dunked it in the still steaming water then gently poured it over Naruto’s head, efficiently soaking his hair. Next, he grabbed the shampoo and set about washing Naruto’s hair, taking care not to get any in his eyes.

After a few minutes of shampooing, rinsing and conditioning Sebastian found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind dealing with this version on Naruto more often. This version didn't fight him, or even argue; a gentle nudge of his hand and he would obey. It was nice for once to give him a bath and not end up soaking wet himself.

Then came use of the luffa. With a deep breath, Sebastian squeezed the gel onto the luffa and began to rub it along Naruto’s arms; he worked his way up to the shoulders, over his neck then the span of his back before leaning back and motioning for Naruto to lean back so he could wash his front.

It was much easier than normal, almost too easy actually. Sebastian chanced a glance at Naruto’s face as he reached over to unclog the drain and switch on the shower head to give him a complete rinse off. To his surprise Naruto looked completely relaxed, almost like he was enjoying it.

“Alright. Here is your towel, Sir.” He stated and held open the large fluffy towel him to wrap himself in. “I will get your pajamas and bring them back.” With that said he turned on his heel to fetch the clothes.

_“What. The. Fuck. Was. That.”_ Kyuubi asked quietly, his rage barely controlled. “ _If I didn't know better I would think...well I would think...fuck it! I don’t know what to think!”_

Naruto smiled at his reflection and started toweling off, the cold nipping at his skin. “Don’t think about it, Kyuubi. This doesn’t concern you.”

_“Of course it concerns me you dingbat! I am you!”_

“No, you aren't.” He whispered, glancing at the doorway to make sure he was still alone. “Just shut up, and leave me alone.”

Before Kyuubi could retort back, Sebastian walked in, his arms ladened with Naruto’s pajamas. “Here you are Sir. Your warmest set.” He placed the black silk matching top and bottom on the counter then turned to leave. “While you dress I will go add more wood to the fire and turn down your bed.”

**OOO**

Soon enough, Naruto found himself wrapped in his warmest pajamas and tucked under a mound of blankets and surrounded by about a dozen pillows. “Sebastian?”

“Yes?” His butler strolled over after he drew the blinds closed, and turning off all of the lights. It was their ritual; he would make sure Naruto was comfortably in bed before turning down the room then retiring for the night.

“...Will you-I’m still cold.” He motioned to the bed and lazily threw back one corner in an invitation  for him to slip in. “You’re warm, share your warmth.”

_“Where the hell is this COMING FROM?!”_ Kyuubi shouted and groaned. _“Oh I think I’m going to be sick…”_

“You haven't even given it a minute, Sir. Just relax.” He checked his pocket watch. “It’s already past two in the morning. Please, just try to go to sleep; I’m sure you’re tired.”  

Naruto stared up at him with big puppy dog eyes and pouted. “I am tired. But I’m too cold to sleep.”

Sebastian sighed but relented. “Budge over, Sir.” He mumbled and pulled back the blankets.

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’.” He mumbled but moved anyway, relinquishing half the bed for Sebastian to settle into.

Grunting, he kicked off his shoes then settled in under the blankets, his leg pressed up against Naruto’s. “Is that better?”

Wordlessly, Naruto snuggled closer, his cold hands seeking the warmth of his own, as his face pressed against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian cringed as Naruto’s cold hands sought out his but he remained still for a few seconds before wrapping one arm around Naruto’s shoulders and drawing him closer.

“That’s better.” Naruto mumbled, sighing.

_“No it isn't! I feel sick...would you mind if I emptied my stomach contents in your brain?”_

Naruto scowled at Kyuubi’s dramaticness, but settled against Sebastian.

_“...Alright asshole. I get it. Fine. If you’re that fucking cold-I told you to turn on the damn heat in the car but did you listen? Noooo.”_ Kyuubi sneered. “ _But that’s as far as it goes. Warmth.”_

Together, Naruto and Sebastian laid in comfortable silence for a good half an hour before Sebastian worked up the courage to ask the one question nagging in the back of his mind. "Sir, why did you lie?" His voice, though low seemed loud in quiet of the early, quiet morning.

Naruto shifted and sighed. "Lie?"

"About where you were going."

_“See? This is why you don't form relationships with the help. They think its okay to ask questions.”_

"Because I just needed time to myself. To think."

Sebastian didn't say anything for a few seconds; he just laid there and listened to the fire crackling and the howling wind. "Did you get the time to think?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel better now that you lied, almost got sick, but achieved the time alone you wanted?"

Naruto didn't miss the disapproving undertone and chuckled."Yeah."

Sebastian let out a slow breath and shifted slightly. "Will this be a regular occurrence?"

"Nope. Figured out what I needed to."

_“No you didn’t.”_ Kyuubi gasped. “ _You told me you were still confused! Did you LIE to me?!”_

"We'll that's good." He sighed.

"You want to know what it was I needed to think about?"

"Sir, you do-"

"I'll tell you later." Naruto patted his chest with the palm of his hand then snuggled further down into Sebastian's side, using his chest as a pillow.

**OOO**

It could have been mere hours or days when Sebastian finally woke from himself comforts of sleep. The bedroom was significantly cooler than before, the fire had died down since he never tended to it and judging from the now dying embers, it would take a lot more work than tossing on another log to get it roaring again.  

Clumsily, he patted himself for his pocket watch and blinked at its face, squinting to see the time. It read ten past six in the morning. “It’s Christmas Eve.” He mumbled into the dim room, not realizing Naruto was also awake.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He whispered, startling Sebastian.

“Oh Si-”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’.” He cut him off with sour grumble, rolling over to face the wall.

After a few seconds, he felt the bed shift as Sebastian sat up; a small frown on his face as he slowly realized that he spent the night with Naruto, in his bed. He shook his head and sighed, feeling the cold nip at his skin. His body wanted nothing more than to snuggle back down into the warm sheets and wrap himself around Naruto, but his mind knew better. He should get up, tend to the fire and go to his own bed in his own room.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up further and moved to throw the blankets off when suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed the back if his shirt and started pulling him back. "S-I mean Naruto?" He corrected himself and turned to face him.

" _Boy, what are you doing at this hour?"_ Kyuubi asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Naruto rolled back over and continued to pull his butler back into the pillows, a odd look on his sleepy face. Eventually, Sebastian got the message and settled back against the pile of pillows facing Naruto.

Naruto hesitated for a second, before ducking his head and pressing his lips to Sebastian's. It wasn't a mind blowing kiss, in fact Kyuubi shouting in his head was more mind-blowing than the actual kiss but it was a kiss none the less.

_“HOLY FUCKCOW! STOP! STOP IT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! STAHPPPPP! THIS IS NOT OKAY! NOTOKAY! YOU’RE KISSING HIM! HIM! A GUY! FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!”_

All too soon, he pulled away; wide awake, heart pounding loud in his ears along with Kyuubi’s violent swearing. But before he could open his eyes, Sebastian was kissing him. A simple pressure of lips on lips- but it was reciprocation.

_“AND NOW THE BUTLER’S DOING IT! AW FUCK IT ALL! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE BUTLER! FUCK EVERYTHING!”_

Tentatively, Sebastian skimmed his fingers alongside Naruto’s jaw.

_“NOW HE’S FUCKING STROKING US!”_

Ignoring Kyuubi, was quite easy when Sebastian's hand held his face and his thumb was right at the side of his jaw and the once awkward kisses started turning into something more definitive; Naruto ran his tongue along Sebastian's lower lip, asking for entrance.

_“YOU LICKED HIM! YOU! LICKED! HIM!”_

Instinctively, Sebastian opened his mouth and allowed Naruto in while his hand started trailing down the side of his neck. Naruto moaned quietly as he ran his hands up Sebastian's back, feeling the ridges and dips but hating the fabric blocking him from reaching his skin. Annoyance flashed through him and he fisted one hand in Sebastian's hair, yanking his head away to stare into his eyes.

_“FINALLY! YOU’RE STOPPING THIS MADNESS!”_

Sebastian gulped down some much needed air into his deprived lungs and stilled his wandering hand on the hem of Naruto’s sweater. Slowly, he shifted his weight onto his other arm, wondering when exactly he came to be lying halfway atop Naruto. As the seconds ticked on, realization of what happened and what he did began to sink in and a hot blush worked its way onto his cheeks.

“Don't look away.” Naruto mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“But I-”

“I said ‘don't look away,’” Naruto released his grip in Sebastian's hair to hold the sides of his face, forcing him to look at Naruto. “I’m not crazy, right?” He whispered, so close that his lips brushed Sebastian's.

“ _Kid stop. Stop this INSANITY! You are NOT GAY! Release your butler, NOW!”_ Kyuubi ranted, his nerves shot through. If he wasn't so terrified of touching Sebastian, he would force his way into control. As it were, he did not want to assume control with Naruto's body half pinned to the bed by his own butler both needy after a few kisses and well on the way to a groping session.

Nope. He wanted none of that.

He'd much rather stay in background shouting obscenities in the hope that Naruto would either snap, or pass out.

“What-what are you asking?” Sebastian breathed out, swallowing thickly.

“That you want me-that you like me. A hell of a lot more than you should.” A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched Sebastian's cheeks turn even redder.

_" WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT COMING FROM?!"_

Sebastian shut his eyes and bit his slightly swollen lip. “No. No I don’t this is wrong and we-”

Suddenly, Naruto reached down between them and cupped Sebastian's half hard cock through his trousers, making him moan at the unexpected touch.  "Stop.” He breathed out; eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly open.

_"Yes STOP! I can never unseen that look from his face! Oh my poor brain!"_

Naruto took advantage of him and kissed him deeply, tongue plundering Sebastian's mouth as he vainly tried to control himself. But between Naruto's kisses and his curious hand he didn't stand a chance and soon he was kissing back with equal fervor.

" _Why must you torture me so?!"_ Kyuubi continued to wail dramatically.

But Naruto was lost in a sea of pleasure, too far gone with the sensation of Sebastian's tongue, his biting kisses and wandering, sure hands to even register Kyuubi's voice in his head.

Suddenly,the door burst open, startling them both. They jerked away from each other to see none other than Kakashi standing in the doorway.

Kakashi stared at them.

Then blinked.

Then rubbed his eyes and looked again, double checking what he was seeing.

“...Am I really seeing this?” He asked quietly, looking from Naruto lying under Sebastian, only one arm visible wrapped around his butlers neck to Sebastian's red face and hand obviously pillowing Naruto's head.

"Oh thank you merciful one!" Kyuubi yelped relieved. "Thank you so much!"

Neither moved.

Quietly, Kakashi turned and shut the door. “Are you two really in bed together?” He asked, voice barely controlled rage.

“I’m so sorry, Sir.” Sebastian began to babble and tried to extract his self from Naruto’s grip. “I shouldn't have-I crossed a line, I’ll go pack my bags and-”

“You aren't going anywhere.” Naruto cut him off with a forceful kiss. “I didn't fire you.”

“But I should.” Kakashi walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed. He eyed the two of them with an unreadable expression then sighed and massaged his forehead. "I want and explanation. Now."

_“It’s this idiot’s fault! Naruto! He did it but take the butler! THE BUTLER!”_

Naruto scowled, but remained as he was with one hand teasing Sebastian's now flaccid cock and the other anchored firmly behind his neck, stopping him from going anywhere. “Why?” He asked calmly.

_“Why? WHY? Because you are a COMPLETE AND UTTER LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!”_

Kakashi stared at him, gaze level. “Because I am in charge of you and everyone in this house.” He spoke, voice calm. “And I woke this morning to a series of concerns revolving around Naruto and Sebastian. Apparently Sebastian never made it to his room last night.” He glanced at the butler to see his face grow even redder and his eyes suddenly found the blankets very interesting. “So naturally the first person I will check on is Naruto. And this is what I find?”

Naruto sighed. “We didn't do anything but kiss.”

“I don't want know the details!”

_“How the fuck do you think I feel?! I was THERE!”_

“Okay- actually we did a bit more than kiss.” Naruto admitted.

“I SAID I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!” Kakashi shouted and ran his hands through his hair. Apparently finding his charge in bed with the butler was his breaking point.

“ _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE FOR ME?!”_ Kyuubi sobbed.

Then Sebastian chose to jump in, despite Naruto’s hot fingers still glued to his slacks. “I should have stopped it Sir, but-”

“Quiet! I don’t-I didn't even know you were gay!” Kakashi stared quizzically at Sebastian who stared back at him in wide eyed panic.

“I’m not gay!”

_“From what I UNFORTUNATELY saw butler boy you ARE gay!”_

“I just found you in bed with Naruto!”

Sebastian glanced nervously at the shut door. “Not so loud! The staff will talk!” He hissed.

_“I WILL TALK! I CAN’T EVER UNKNOW WHAT HAS TAKEN PLACE!”_

“I’m sure they’re going to be talking anyways!” Kakashi groaned and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his racing nerves. ““I really have no idea what to do in this situation.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Jiraiya never said what to do if I found you in bed with your butler!”

_“KNOCK US ALL UNCONSCIOUS! INDUCE MEMORY LOSS!”_

Both Naruto and Sebastian chose to remain silent and watched as Kakashi calmed himself enough to think. He took deep bracing breaths started to pace. "You," He pointed at Naruto uncomfortably. "Grounded. For lying about the movie thing." He waved his hands jerkily. "And this!"

"You can't ground me for being gay!"

_“Grounded! You should be-be-be I don't know but it should be humiliating and painful!”_

"I can ground you for being...disrespectful and making me think Sebastian had gone missing.” He pointed at the butler. “And you. I’m writing you up.”

_“YES! Get rid of him! It’s ALL HIS FAULT!”_

“What? No!” Naruto finally withdrew his hands and sat up, pushing Sebastian away.  He could deal with being grounded but he couldn't let Kakashi write up Sebastian for something like this. It wasn't even his idea, Naruto practically accosted him. “Come on Uncle-okay I get it. I did wrong but you can't take it out on him.” He glanced at Sebastian to see him still reeling in shock. “Just...I mean- I’m eighteen, I can do what I want, even if you don’t like it.” He stared pleadingly up at Kakashi. “And...It’s Christmas Eve.”

_“FUCK Christmas!”_

Kakashi remained staring at Naruto for a few seconds before sighing heavily, his shoulders sagging. As much as it hated to admit it, Naruto had a point- plus he really couldn't punish them both for something like this-that was Jiraiya's department.  “Both of you clean up and come to my bedroom." He rubbed his eyes and turned. “We’ll...discuss this further over breakfast.”

“But the staff…” Sebastian mumbled.

“I don’t give a fuck about your image right now!” Kakashi barked, stalking towards the door. “You should have thought of that before you-you did that!” He waved absently at them before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

“ _PREACH IT UNCLE!”_  Kyuubi shouted gleefully. “ _Now THAT man has it right! You should listen to him!”_

Everything was still for a few seconds until Naruto released a breath and chuckled, rolling over to trap Sebastian onto the bed with his weight. “Well that could have gone worse.” He mumbled, burying his face in his butlers rumpled shirt.

_“GODDAMNIT YOU HORNY TEENAGE MENACE!”_

Sebastian however, wasn't as amused and instead bowed his head in shame. “Sir, please.” He sighed and tried to gently push Naruto away.

_“FINALLY! Listen to your butler!”_

But Naruto didn't budge and instead wrapped his arms around his waist. “Relax, Sebastian.” He mumbled and sighed. “What’s he going to do?”

“ _I’m sure it would be the SAME FUCKING THING I WANT TO DO TO YOU! KNOCK SOME FUCKING SENSE INTO THAT incredibly THICK skull of yours!”_ Kyuubi whimpered in pain. _“Why? What ME? What have I done to deserve this?!”_

“Fire me?” Sebastian offered wearily, face going red as all the implications came crashing down on him. “Write me up? Crap-I’ll never get a job again! Who would want a butler that sleeps with their-”

“ _Exactly...who? What sane person wants to deal with you two?”_ Kyuubi mumbled wearily.

Naruto cut him off with an awkward kiss. The angle was all wrong, he was still halfway lying in Sebastian's lap, one arm fisted in his hair; the other bearing his weight on Sebastian's leg.It did get his point across pretty well, despite being awkward.

“ _I feel like I should give up at this point.”_ Kyuubi mused, then took a deep breath. “ _BUT  I WON’T- BECAUSE FUCK YOU!”_

“Despite what you seem to think,” Naruto tugged gently on his lower lip before kissing him again. “You work for me, not Kakashi. He can’t just dismiss you.” A sneaky smile tugged at his lips when Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to his chest and he recuperated the kiss.

“ _Wish I could dismiss him.”_ Kyuubi sniffed. _“Stop this nonsense! Stop it NOW! I’m sick and TIRED of watching you-you...GROPE your damn BUTLER! Who, by the way in case you got confused, is a MAN!”_

“Mhm.” Sebastian breathed, dropping open mouthed, wet kisses along Naruto’s jaw. “But I don’t want to push him.” He mumbled against the hollow of Naruto’s neck. With difficulty, he pulled himself away; his face red and his breathing ragged but there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Tired of Kyuubi shouting in his head, he slowly extracted himself off of Sebastian and stood up, stretching. “I suppose you’re right.” He grinned over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom.

_“FUCK NO! I PROMISE YOU BOY YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT SHIT- I WILL TAKE OVER MYSELF AND KILL US BOTH!”_

“I’ll just take a shower and see you downstairs?” Naruto  asked, one eyebrow raised.

“ _Oh merciful one...thank you…”_ Kyuubi sighed heavily, truly relieved that he wouldn't have to bear any more pain. For now.

Sebastian nodded, a faint smile still on his lips as he watched Naruto walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

**OOO**

“Naruto, are you listening to me?” Kakashi asked from his place opposite the table. He, Naruto and Sebastian all sat around the breakfast table in Kakashi’s guest room. After all this time Naruto still hadn't been in here and found himself duly impressed; bedroom was not the correct word to describe Kakashi’s dwelling. He was given what had to be half of the floor, with a large bedroom, living room, kitchenette, bath and toilet and even a small study room.  They were seated near the balcony in the livingroom

“Yes, Uncle.” He drawled, shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds before sighing again. This had to be the tenth time in under five minutes. “Naruto, please listen to me. I dont care if youre gay, bisexual or omnisexual.” Though he spoke, he visibly cringed at his own words. “What I care about is how you are going about living your life.”

_“...As much as I love this man for stopping you earlier, I really dont want to hear his lecture.”_

“Please, Uncle. We really don't need to do this now.” Naruto groaned, eyes finding Sebastian seated a chair’s space away from him.

Sebastian sat there poking at his lukewarm porridge, and staring into his cold cup of tea as if it held all of the universe’s answers.  He looked for all the world, like a man having his last meal before his hanging.

"I think you need to think long and hard about what you are doing, Naruto." Kakashi leveled his gaze at him. "Now while I don't care whom you choose to...court." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sebastian is your butler, this can't just be some for teenage experiment on your part-let me finish." He held up a hand to silence Naruto's inevitable rant. "You are Jiraiya's responsibility and if he wishes to handle this differently when he returns, he can. However, I am in charge of you right now and I won’t have you running around his house harassing the help."

No one said anything.

Naruto barely even breathed.

_"He thinks you are going to run around trying to get into every man’s pants now. Way to go kid you went from stupid kid to sexual deviant in less than a day. That takes skill."_

"I'm not going to-to do whatever it is you think I'm going to do!" Naruto yelped his face red as he jumped up and stalked to the door. "I'm not some stupid teenage boy that can't control his dick!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him.

Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hands for a few seconds before regaining his strength and bracing his elbows on the table; chin propped up on the palm of his hand.  "He's young and naive, Sebastian."

The butler included his head and met his gaze. "I know."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes. And..." He trailed off as he slowly stood up, eyes trained on the tablecloth.

"I'm not saying you two can't have a more...private relationship." Kakashi stared at a point over the butlers shoulder. "However, I will not have him thinking he can take advantage of the staff because they work for him. Do you understand?"

He understood perfectly. If he and Naruto were to have something it must be serious. Otherwise he might get the idea that he was entitled to anyone in his staff. At that, he shuddered. The thought of Naruto turning into some sort of monstrous man-chaser made his stomach lurch.

"I understand perfectly, Sir." He bowed then followed Naruto's lead.

**OOO**

He found Naruto pacing the length of his room with a scowl on his face, but he relaxed the second Sebastian walked in. That of course didn't stop his inevitable rant.

"Can you believe him?! Saying that I'll-I won't! You know that don't you?" He turned to face Sebastian.

_"Can you sound anymore desperate?!"_

Sebastian took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed his face. "Naruto, we need to talk."

"Oh...no not you too...I-he won't fire you I swear I won't let-"

_"Stop talking! Just stop, because the words you chose to say are full of crap!"_

"This is more than just my job, Naruto." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is my life here."

_"He gets it! He understands that this has CONSEQUENCES!"_

Naruto stared at him with a frown. "What are you saying?"

_"That you can't make any fucking DECISIONS!"_

"I'm saying that...I...I don't even know if I'm gay!" He ran both hands through his hair and groaned out loud, eyes squeezed shut, the weight of the entire situation settling on his shoulders. "Let's just forget it ever happened okay?" He finally whispered.

Things were quiet for all of two seconds.

"No!" Naruto bit out. "Okay so I never came out...officially."

_"You will not come out to ANYONE and showcase this embarrassment!"_

He slumped down into the chair opposite Sebastian. "But I'll do it if you want me to...and you?" He quirked one corner of his mouth up in a smile. "I think that straight ship has sailed and left you stranded."

"Naruto-"

"And its not coming back into harbor."

"Naruto-"

"But that's okay because i’ll take care of you. Good care of you."

Sebastian couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Say I admit it. That I am...a little bit gay for you."

" _Boy, you are a LOT gay for him._ " Kyuubi muttered darkly.

"Where does that leave us?" He continued on, a casual eyebrow raised. Though he displayed an air of coolness, on the inside he was a mess; his heart pounded so loud it echoed in his ears, his mind raced with thoughts of rejection.

"With me asking you on a date."

**OOO**

True to his word, Naruto took Sebastian on a date that very evening. Much to Kakashi's surprise, he took Sebastian to a private restaurant, which made everyone slightly uncomfortable including Asuma and Kurenai who had more than a few questions, then they came back and slouched in front of the television. By that time most of the staff had already turned in, leaving them to themselves.

_"I was silent all throughout that stupid, completely ridiculous so called date of yours-now it's time for you and I to have a nice LONG chat about YOU being GAY!"_

"We need some ground rules for this to work." Sebastian murmured into Naruto's soft blonde hair.

"Hm?"

"No...bothering me while I'm working. Or in front of the staff."

_"That's won’t be a problem butler boy, so say GOODNIGHT!"_

Naruto opened one eye to peer up at him. "Who said you'll be working anymore?" He mumbled into Sebastian's chest.

_“Ugh...I don’t know how much more of this I can take…”_

"Oh, so now that you've got me you're just going to hire another butter? Is that the plan?" He half joked, but in the back of his mind he was genuinely worried that it would happen. That Naruto would only keep him around for his amusement then dismiss him whenever he got bored.

"Don't be stupid, Sebastian." He sighed and snuggled further into his butlers embrace. "You're the only butler I want."

Kyuubi let out a defeated, strangled cry before finally giving up. “ _That’s it...I can’t take anymore...you’re gay. He’s gay. Who else is gay?”_ He mumbled dejectedly.

Absently, Sebastian's hand began to rub circles onto Naruto's back, a genuine smile on his face.

"I have an image to maintain."

"Mhm."

"And I know you Naruto, please respect my boundaries."

_“It’d be nice if you’d respect my boundaries…”_

"Which are?"

"If I say no, I mean it."

He remained silent for a few seconds before turning his head so his cheek lay flat against Sebastian's chest.

_"Safe word, you slow fool.That butler boyfriend of yours wants a damn safe word."_

"So you want a safe word?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"...How about truffle cakes?"

"How about you two take this little thing to a room?" Kakashi grumbled from the doorway, a bucket of popcorn in his arms.

It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice Bonus Chapter ~ End 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up as normal next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this though because I couldn't stop laughing while writing it.


	10. Chapter 9

Jiraya nearly vomited again.

He dashed to his bathroom and gagged into the toilet bowl. This would be the third time, his stomach had nothing left to give, except acid.

The stranger had the same two men escort him back to his hotel room after their so called “conversation”, but Jiraiya barely remembered the ride back. All he could think about was what he had done.

Kabuto Yakushi was working for the stranger all along.

It was hours after the meeting, but still his stomach rolled with the information and his brain kept replaying it over and over; as though it were stuck on loop.

Kabuto was working for the strange man.

Naruto was drugged, and there was no way of knowing if it were the drugs he okayed, or something the man gave Kabuto.

Minato stole something and it was because of his impulse, Naruto now has a demon in him.

The Nine Tails demon slowly takes over the body of the human he inhabits.

It was too much terrible information too soon.

He dry heaved again, his stomach twisting sharply until he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness on the bathroom floor.

**OOO**

" _He sure likes to spend his time sleeping doesn't he?"_

_"Will you shut up?"_

_"Why? I'm just sayin-"_

_"I'm on the phone moron-Sir! Hello yes, we are here with Mr. Jiraiya. Yes, he's finally knocked himself out cold and asleep...yes, he's been asleep for a few hours now…we moved him onto the bed...we could leave him? Great! Yes! We’ll go get some lunch. Yes Sir. Goodbye.”_

Jiraya woke to the sounds of two men chattering excitedly, followed by the sound of a door closing. He blinked and groaned into the sunlight, turning so his face was buried into a soft pillow. It took a few seconds before his brain caught up with him and he remembered that he was in Egypt.

And that he was vastly out of his depth.

And that apparently all of his decisions concerning Naruto were wrong.

Forcing himself to sit up in bed, he rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes and looked on the nightstand to see an unopened box of medication and an unopened bottle of water. Gratefully he downed two pills and half the bottled water before sighing and sinking back into the sheets.

He had about two minutes of blissful silence before his cell phone went off. Blindly he groped along the nightstand, finding the piercing noise and answering it. “Hello?” He mumbled gruffly, his throat raw from sick.

" _Jiraiya_?"

"Kakashi! Yes, hi- how are you?" He asked, injecting fake brightness into his voice..

" _Fine I'm calling because there has been a...new development with Naruto."_ He phrased carefully.

"What is it? What's happened- is he okay?"

_"Oh no, he's fine; it's just...he's been invited on a little holiday trip with his friends and he really wants to go."_

Relief washed over him and he sagged back on the bed. "Oh...well…” He rubbed his face, stomach beginning to roll again; he really ought to eat something light to appease his body and drink something warm like tea. "Kakashi. I trust you. You make the decision on whether he should go or not."

_"Are you alright? You sound-"_

"I've got things going on here, Kakashi. You are completely in charge of Naruto- you make the decision now. I’ve got to go.” With that said he hung up and rolled over to wallow in pain and self pity.

**OOO**

Though Kakashi was concerned for Jiraiya and his obvious distraction, he knew better than to ring him back and needle him with questions. So he resolved to make the decision himself then phone him back, hopefully he would be in better spirits. Unfortunately, he didn't get around to calling him for a few days; being preoccupied with Naruto’s big puppy dogs eyes and quivering lip combined with Asuma’s encouraging nudges and nods. It seemed like the decision was made before he fully considered it. Finally, he woke up one morning and decided to just do it; he contacted Hinata who immediately sent him an email with all of the information.

Kakashi strolled up to Sebastian who was balancing Naruto’s breakfast tray in one hand and his sweater in the other. “Good morning, Sebastian.”

“Good morning, Sir.” The diligent butler greeted with a smile.

“Right, you look busy so I’ll cut to it. Naruto will be going on a holiday vacation in about two weeks. I need you to pack his bags.” He patted down his pockets until he found the sheet of paper he was looking for. “This is the list of things he will need.” He tucked it into the butlers jacket pocket then strolled away. “Oh, feel free to tell him the good news for me, will you?” He called over his shoulder.

Still mildly shocked by Kakashi’s casual statement, Sebastian made his way up to Naruto’s bedroom and placed the tray on the desk. “Sir?” He turned to see Naruto hopping on one foot, struggling to put his shoe on.

_“...Kid, I seriously do worry about you some days.”_

“Yeah? I’m fine-fine! Got it!” He grinned triumphantly as he stomped his feet on the flooring, both shoes sucessfully on.

With one eyebrow raised, Sebastian nodded and pulled out a chair at the desk and uncovered the tray. “Your breakfast.” He stood straight and eyed his charge with a critical eye, taking in his dirty shoes and without a doubt dirty hands. “You should go wash your hands, Sir. Before you eat.”

_“That butler of yours really knows how to irritate the shit outta me, you know that?”_

Deciding that arguing would only lead to more arguing-he was quickly learning that Sebastian, though stiff and strict, could and would fight him- and inevitably a delayed breakfast. He groaned and muttered sulkily for a good measure before stomping into the bathroom to soap his hands. In the middle of lathering, it dawned on him that just yesterday it was here he saw his eyes change color. At that realization a shiver of pure fear ran down his spine and he gulped.

_“What’s your problem?”_

Naruto took a deep breath before looking up into the mirror. Cautiously he tugged at his face and the corners of his eye, checking for any abnormality.

“ _What, in the name of all that is interesting, are you doing?”_ Kyuubi asked boredly. Ever since he woke up he’s been acting like nothing ever happened. Like he was never silent, never whispered those ominous words and never made Naruto’s eyes flash black.

Of course Naruto hadn't built up the courage to actually ask if it was Kyuubi making his eyes black, but what else could it be?

“I feel kinda sick.” Was all he mumbled in response then sighed when he realized that his eyes were perfectly normal.

“Sir, are you okay in there?” Sebastian asked, his voice concerned.

“ _Please tell me you aren't about to vomit.”_ Kyuubi sounded exasperated. _“I swear you’re becoming weaker with time instead of stronger.”_

**OOO**

“Sir, I could be wrong but shouldn't you be more excited? Isn't this what you wanted?” Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised as he went about straightening up the room.

Naruto lay sprawled out on a chair, feet kicked up on the tabletop. His head lolled to the side to stare at his butler. “I am excited.” He tapped his mobile phone lying on his stomach.

Sebastian eyed him in amusement. “Yes. I see that.”

_“Oh- don’t get snarky butler boy, remember who you work for.”_

Absently, Naruto picked up his mobile and tapped out a quick message to Hinata. He was cautiously excited about going on the holiday; on one hand he really did want to go, but on the other he was weary of Kyuubi. The demon has been getting progressively stranger and stranger; on the inside he knew something was going to happen. But he didn't know what or when. Or even if he could handle it.

_Hey Hinata, I can go. Uncle Kakashi said yes_

**OOO**

"I hate you."

The stranger smiled and straightened his unit jacket, buttoning it. "Yes- well too bad the feeling isn't mutual."

"Tell me your name."

"I'd rather not."

Jiraya scowled and resisted the urge to scream. Yet again, he'd been escorted the the stranger’s house for what seemed like mockery. The man would smile and be pleasant enough but he'd never say his name, never tell him what he wanted to know. He spent the time filling in the gaps, answering questions about Naruto and the Nine Tails demon, but that was all. Everything else was 'forbidden'.

"So," the stranger clapped his hands. "You have the box that was used to seal Kurama away."

"Who's Kurama?" Jiraiya asked exasperatedly, massaging his forehead and motioning for the maid to pour him a cup of tea as he slumped down into a chair.

"Kyuubi. The Nine Tails- didn't I mention his name- well, real name?" He looked over his shoulder as he strolled towards the window pane to peer outside.

"No. What about the box?"

"I need it to seal him away."

At that Jiraiya perked up. "Seal him-you can seal him away again? Remove him from Naruto?"

The stranger smiled, the sun shining in from the pane of windows casting his face on shadows. "Of course I can Mr. Jiraiya."

He glanced at the two men sitting by the door. "And what happens to Naruto?"

The stranger shrugged and turned on his heel. "I don't know."

"What do to mean you don't know?!"

"I. Don't. Know."

Jiraya gaped at him.

"He may go crazy. Suffer a psychotic break-you do realize that all those medications you've been pumping him with, while necessary, are also incredibly dangerous right?" He threw in as an after thought.  "Oh, and he may die."

**OOO**

First day of Vacation

The servants had already loaded Naruto's luggage into the back of Kiba’s Hummer under Kakashi’s watchful eye while Asuma and Kurenai filled their SUV with their supplies. They were parked in the garage around the side where no one would see them and would leave only a few minutes after Kiba.

Asuma glanced at the medical pack containing Naruto’s weeks worth of medication lying innocently on the flooring of the SUV. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder then tucked the pack under the drivers seat, out of sight, out of mind. His mind was made up, today he would start relaxing Naruto’s dosage. He was convinced that the drugs weren't doing anything but making him a bit dim in the head; ever since that morning in the diner he had been keeping an especially close eye on Naruto. He paid special heed to his interactions with everyone, watched for any unexpected angry outbursts, and even watched Sebastian, his butler, to see if there were any changes.

But there was nothing. Aside from what most likely could be nerves for the holiday trip, which was to be expected.

The decision was made.

He was going to start scaling back the medication. Today.

**OOO**

"Do you have everything?" Sebastian asked for the thousandth time as he deftly tied a scarf around Naruto’s neck, much to the amusement of Kiba and Sasuke who stood off to the side watching.

Annoyed, Naruto shifted his weight and glanced over to his friends. “Yeah, yeah.”

_“I told you, kid. Didn’t I tell you? I fucking TOLD you not to get all chummy with the help. Did you listen? NO!”_

“Remember to always dress warmly.” Sebastian pulled a black beanie out of nowhere and placed it on Naruto’s head. “I packed you some t-shirts just in case, but you have more than enough thick sweaters. Okay, Sir?”

At that, Kiba elbowed Sasuke in the gut and pointed at Naruto and Sebastian, a  big shit-eating grin on his face. "Hey man, why don't you just bring your butler with you?" He asked then burst out laughing. Even Sasuke chuckled.

_“Tell that fucker to shut the fuck UP!”_

“Oh you're so clever Kiba. You should quit your day job to become a comedian.” Ino sassed as she strode confidently up the winding driveway. She left Sakura and Hinata to lock up the SUV, one he can only reason as belonging to Sakura if the blinding pink seats were any indication. Even from this far away and out of the corner of his eye he could see them.

With a sigh, Naruto finally brushed his butler’s fussing hands away and gave him a deadpan look. “Thank you, Sebastian. Really thank you. But please stop fussing over me like I’m a two year old in front of my friends.”

Sebastian’s mask slipped all of two seconds revealing a worried face before the mask fell right back in place and he nodded stiffly, clasping his hands behind himself and nodded. “Of course, Sir.” He took a step back, shoulders back, head held high and jaw slightly clenched.

“ _And that boy, is how you do it! Way to stick it to that annoying fly! Finally! Your balls are out!”_ Kyuubi praised him with fervor.

**OOO**

“As soon as Shikamaru get’s here we can go.” Sasuke stated looking at Kiba’s Hummer, then his own truck and finally at Sakura’s SUV all parked one behind the other along the driveway.

“He’s late.” Ino sighed as she zipped up her jacket vest and stomped her feet. At a first glance, he thought she just bought an entire wardrobe to dress up whenever they went on their annual holiday given the jacket, blue jeans and hiking boots; but upon closer inspection he saw the scuffs and stains on her boots, the discoloration on the knees of her jeans and the mysterious green stain on the back of her jacket.

“You have an entire wardrobe for this?” He asked out loud, surprised.

“You idiot.” Sasuke muttered.

_“You fucking idiot!”_

Ino raised an eyebrow at him and scowled before she smiled and nudged him with her elbow. “If you were one of the others I’d slap you.” She sent him a lopsided grin. “But yes. I have a collection I only wear for holiday.” Her eyes darted over to Sakura and Hinata leaning against Sasuke’s truck bed and talking. “So does everyone else actually-did you get the list Hinata sent?”

“Yeah. My uncle got it and gave it to Sebastian.”

“His _butler_.” Kiba quickly jumped in. “You know him right. _That guy_.” He pointed rudely. “The tall skinny one who looks so posh, it actually hurts my eyes to look at him too long.” He sniggered.

That earned him a stomp on the foot from Ino before she resumed talking to Naruto. “Well I’m sure you’re prepared. He looks like a competent guy.”

“Ohoohoo are you checking out Naruto's butler Ino?” Kiba mocked. “You can do so much better.”

“Just like Hinata can do a lot better than you, so stop barking up that tree.” Ino grinned wickedly back at him.

Thankfully, Shikamaru chose that time to pull up, his SUV stuffed to capacity with all manners of supply ranging from camping to alcohol-the latter of which was cleverly hidden under everything else-then the final goodbyes started.  

Kakashi strolled up to the group mulling about the driveway, trying to decide which route to take and when to switch drivers. Within seconds of him standing quietly beside them they fell silent with respect and waited for him to speak.

“Do you all have your licence?”

Everyone nodded.

“Emergency phone numbers?”

Nod.

“Tanks are full?”

Nod.

“All of the equipment you’ll need?”

Nod.

“Well then,” He looked over the group before his eyes settled on Naruto, standing between Kiba and Hinata. “You be careful and don’t do anything stupid.” He warned. “You know what will happen if you do.”

Beside him Kiba snickered and elbowed him, drawing Kakashi’s attention.

_“Why don’t you simply punch this fucker in the face?”_

“All of you.” He looked them over one more time. “Be careful. But have fun. Have careful fun.”

**OOO**

Ten minutes later, all four vehicles were barreling down the road, Sasuke leading the way. He decided to take the same route as last time, boarding the edge of the sea the entire way. As soon as they hit seaside stretch, Kiba began glancing at Naruto riding shotgun. After several minutes of confidence building he finally asked the question that was plaguing him.

"So, seems like Hinata's really into you...you still into her or..." Kiba let the sentence hang, glancing beside him at Naruto.

Uncomfortable with the topic, Naruto shifted and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm still interested. Why?"

_“Of course we are interested, you stupid Hummer driving monkey boy.”_

He didn't answer for a few long seconds, instead focusing on the winding road and keeping a reasonable distance behind the girls. "So am I." He stated quietly.

Silence settled between them after that, with Kiba driving and Naruto trying to melt into the seat. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"I like you man." Kiba eventually broke the silence, his voice quiet. "You're a cool guy and well...you make a good friend." He sent him a sidelong glance. "But I also really like Hinata. For years I've been trying for her to notice me-and then you waltz along and suddenly all that I’ve been doing for years is gone." He sighed and shook his head, eyes trained on the road ahead. "I'm not saying I'm jealous and want you to die, but I'm not saying I'm giving up on her either. What I'm saying is, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Especially over a girl-even if the girl is Hinata.” He mumbled the last bit.

_“...For once I don't know what to say, kid…”_

Naruto took a deep breath and focused on Shikamaru’s SUV grill right behind them in the side mirror. What could he say to that? He liked Kiba too, he was a good friend, albeit, a bit asshole-ish, but he also really liked Hinata. It was because of her that he now has the life that he has, but he also wanted more. Much more. He wanted to take her on dates and spend holidays with her like Asuma explained. It sounded nice, roasting marshmellows by the fire with her. Though he couldn't understand why people would do that, it still sounded nice.

“I...don’t want to lose you as a friend either.” He said quietly.

“Good.” Kiba offered him a smile. “Good. At least we agree on that.” He eased off the gas going round the bend and reached to turn on the music, but kept it low enough so they could still talk. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

_“Oh fuck he’s going to turn this trip into some sort of...bro-bonding thing isn't he?”_

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Your parents…” Kiba began, his voice a mixture of curiosity and caution. “They weren't there? To say goodbye?”

Naruto glanced at him, baffled for a few seconds until Kyuubi explained.

_“You dingbat. Asuma and Kurenai. They think those genius are your parents. Don't know why though. Neither of them is blonde.”_

“Oh...yeah well...they let me go but they were…”

_“Busy. They’re too busy to see their only child off.”_

Naruto bit his tongue and shrugged, annoyed with Kyuubi’s snark; but Kiba mistook the gesture as shame and reached over to awkwardly punch him in the arm.

“Hey man, it’s okay. My parents are busy too...I mean not as busy or strict as yours seem, but I get it.” He glanced at him before focusing back on the road. “That why they sent your uncle and butler?”

“Yeah. You got it.”

**OOO**

The cabin looked much better at day than it did at night; with the grounds covered in a layer of snow and the inviting glow in the windows that without a doubt came from a fireplace it looked cozy and comfortable.

“He must have asked Itachi to clean up.” Kiba mumbled, pulling up alongside Sakura. “That’s Sasuke’s older brother, by the way.”

“He has a brother?”

“Yeah. He runs some business or something-I don't really know-but he’s pretty cool. He lives around here in a huge ass mansion and maintains this place, if he’s in a good mood he’ll send someone down to clean the place for us, otherwise we’ll have to do it ourselves.” He grinned and turned off the engine. “Looks like you’re a lucky bastard.”

**OOO**

Kakashi slumped down into one of the lounge chairs in the living room, the television roaring in the background. It was time he tried calling Jiraiya back, if only to tell him that Naruto was on holiday. The phone rang for several beats before going to voicemail. He blinked, mildly confused before trying again.

Once again it rang for severa second before going to voicemail.

He tried one more time. This time someone picked up, but it wasn't Jiraiya.

**OOO**

Naruto ducked behind a tree, his mobile phone clutched in his hand with the message he just received on the screen. He peered around the tree to see Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru unloading the girls SUV and Sakura walking out of the cabin holding a bottle of Vodka. With a puff of cold air be hid himself again, back pressed against the tree.

“ _How long is it going to take you to get to twiddle dee and twiddle dumb?”_ Kyuubi asked boredly.

With a sigh he glanced down at his mobile screen and reread the message.

_Naruto come find us as soon as you can to check in. We are parked by the boulder on the road._

He had to get to the road, but all of the vehicles were parked down the drive and out into the road, since they were unloading everything. With a scowl, he crouched low and kept to the trees and bushes skirting the driveway and prayed to whatever God was listening that he didn't get caught. Otherwise he’d have some explaining to do.

After several heart pounding minutes where even Kyuubi fell silent, he finally spotted the familiar SUV parked near the boulder, with Asuma sitting on the bonnet smoking. He waved in greeting just as Kurenai climbed out of the back seat with a thermos.

Kurenai approached him wrapped in a large furry winter coat and met him in front of the SUV. “Had a nice walk?” She asked, handing him the thermos.

_“Yeah, real nice. Real. Fucking. Nice.”_

He didn't answer in favor of fumbling with the thermos until it was open then took several huge gulps. Asuma watched from his perch atop the bonnet, one foot resting on the grill the other hanging. He took a deep drag of his cigarette to disguise the smile on his face; while Kurenai was sending Naruto the message he tossed the medicine he was suppose to add into the hot cocoa into the bushes. What Naruto was drinking was just plain hot cocoa.

Kurenai glanced behind her then smiled down at Naruto. “How are you doing?”

_“Fucking amazing. Just, you know, cold.”_

“Fine. Had to sneak away.” Naruto managed to mumbled out, the hot cocoa warming him up from the inside. “Where are you two staying?”

“In a cabin not too far from here, we rented it.” She glanced at the thermos. “Did you drink all?”

Stiffly, Naruto shook his head no.

“Then drink up, it’ll warm you up.”

Wordlessly he downed the remainder of the cocoa and handed it back to her. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

It was then Asuma chose to pipe up. “Enjoying your holiday yet?”

_“Oh yeah. Loads of fun being stuck in that automotive thing with a manic behind the wheel then freezing our ass off here chatting to you.”_

Kurenai smiled and glanced at her watch. "You better get back, otherwise they'll start to worry. Remember tomorrow morning to meet us here again okay?"

_"We'll see about that."_

**OOO**

Ten minutes later, Naruto came out stumbling from the forest, much to the surprise of Shikamaru and Sakura. They glanced at one another before looking back at Naruto picking tree branches and dirt off of himself.

“Uh...you alright there Naruto?” Sakura asked worriedly, her arms filled with bags of food.

“ _Do we look alright, sweetheart?”_ Kyuubi bit back. “ _Boy get inside, before you die and take me with you.”_

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Did you get lost already?”

“Yeah.” Naruto grumbled, straightening his coat. “I thought-I don’t know.” He sighed and looked at the two of them pathetically. “One minute I was just on the edge the next everything looked the same.”

He snorted and shouldered a suitcase out of Sasuke's truck. “Yeah that happens to people who’ve never been in a forest before. Go on inside, everyone’s been looking for you. Ino was about to start a search party.”

Cold and in a foul mood, Naruto went into the cabin and was immediately assaulted with heat and the scent of burning wood; the fireplace was lit. Inside was a toasty oven, warm and inviting, immediately his spirits lifted. He shucked his coat onto the nearest chair and stumbled, his cold limbs locking, toward the fire.

_"That was fun. Those idiots."_

Naruto didn't reply and instead chose to slump down in front of the roaring fire and warm his limbs. After a few seconds, he heard someone gasp behind him.

"Guys, he's here! Oh Naruto, we were so worried!" Hinata cried and hugged him from behind, yelping at his freezing skin. "Oh my God! You’re freezing!"

_"Yeah. That tends to happen when it's cold, sweetheart."_

**OOO**

Though technically their luggage was sensibly divided into the three rooms; the girls in the largest while Kiba and Naruto bunked in one and Sasuke and Shikamaru in the other; no one kept to that and instead skipped about the cabin excitedly. At one point, Naruto found himself sitting on the floor of the girls room with Kiba by his side and a half a bottle of Rum between them.

“ _Boy, are you drunk?”_ Kyuubi asked suspiciously.

“Wasn't this filled...like…” Kiba stared at the bottle of rum, his eyes narrowed. “two minutes ago?”  

Unsteadily, Naruto swiped at the bottle, his fingers fumbling at the neck until he picked it up and squinted at it.

 _“It does not hold the answers to life.”_ Kyuubi muttered dryly. He realized quickly that while he enjoyed Naruto being pleasantly tipsy, when it crossed into drunk-mode he was not happy in the least. Because, while Naruto got to enjoy the alcohol and the jokes and bonding time with his friends, Kyuubi was just along for the ride. He was just an outsider that could only look but not touch.

Not to mention that with the help of the alcohol, Naruto didn't even hear Kyuubi when he talked. Either that or he just thought it was his own conscious. He wasn't too sure.

“It was! Where the fuck did it go?!” Naruto sputtered, his words slurred.

It was then Sakura intervened, she strode across the room and plucked the bottle right out of his hands. “Right.” Her green eyes bore down on them. “You two have had more than enough for the night.” She scowled, her face so intimidating Naruto and Kiba clutched at each other in mock fright.

“Naruto…” Kiba mumbled, his face a poor imitation of a scared man. “I’m...I’m so scared man...I don't want to die…”

_“Oh fucking hell.”_

“Neither do I…” Naruto tried to act like he was pushing away Sakura but only succeeded in pathetically clawing at her legs. “Don't-leave us!”

“Hinata my love!” Kiba jumped to his feet and used the wall to support his weight. “Don’t let this witch separate us!”

Hinata scowled at him from her perch near the dresser, where she stood moving her clothing from the suitcase into her share of drawers. “Kiba, go sleep it off.” Was all she said.

“But I love you!” He belted out and stumbled in her direction.

“Kiba man! Leave the lovely lady alone!” Naruto grabbed his leg. “You’re fuckin’ drunk!”

_“Finally, you have done something good! Wow kid, you’re on a roll today aren’t you?”_

Kiba however, did not find Naruto to be helpful in the least and swore. “Let me go bastard! Stop cockblockin me, man!” He tried to kick him but ended up falling flat on his ass, much to their amusement. “HINNNAAATAAAA!” He howled. “I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

At their drunken antics, Sakura rolled her eyes and hollered out the door. “Sasuke! Shikamaru! Come collect your idiots!”

Within seconds, Naruto was hauled up onto his feet by Sasuke. “I see, you get them drunk as hell, then suddenly they become _our_ idiots.” He glared at her before steering Naruto out the door shaking his head at Shikamaru as they passed in the hallway.

Unintentionally, Naruto got a whiff of Sasuke as he manhandled him down the hallway that suddenly had a lot more turns than he remembered. “You smell...like forest?” He articulated, complete with and gestures and a genuine befuddled facial expression thrown in for a good measure.

Sasuke snorted as Naruto tried to take the hallway wall with him when he suddenly veered right. “Yeah. That’s because Shikamaru and I were actually doing work instead of drinking our ass off.” He stared at the blonde, debating whether he should help him back up or not.

“Drinking’s fu,” He hiccuped and groaned, his eyelids closing down. “nnngddd…”

“ _WAKE UP, YOU BLONDE IDIOT! DON’T YOU SLEEP! NOT HERE, NOT NOW!”_ Kyuubi shouted, hoping to jolt Naruto up.

“Yup. It is fun. Loads of fun.” Sasuke sighed, and bent down to haul Naruto up onto his feet then gave him his shoulder to lean on as he dragged him to his room, Shikamaru not too far behind. “But that sort of fun is to be had when we have the important things sorted.”

“Drinking important.” Naruto mumbled.

“So is firewood. And outside lighting. And door locks.” Sasuke answered, kicking open the bedroom door. “You’re lucky you’re light.” He muttered, shuffling to dump Naruto unceremoniously onto the bed. He landed in a heap, with one arm trapped under his dead body weight and one leg hanging awkwardly off the bed.

_“You pathetic fool! Why the fuck would you drink so much, you can't even get to your own goddamn bed?!”_

Naruto groaned and turned slightly so his head was sideways and he could breathe. Seconds later, Shikamaru brought Kiba in.

“Just sleep it off.” He heard Shikamaru advice as he tossed Kiba onto the bed opposite him then leave, shutting off the overhead light and closing the door.  

Naruto lay there for a few seconds, blinking lazily at the moonlight on the flooring before he finally fell into a deep, alcohol induced sleep.

That night, with Naruto unconscious and everyone else sound asleep, Kyuubi quietly slipped into control.  

**OOO**


	11. Chapter 10

" _Hello, you persistent friend_." A smooth voice greeted. " _You must be Mr. Kakashi, friend of Mr. Jiraiya."_

A tinge of fear dripped down Kakashi’s spine. "Who are you? Where-"

" _Don't worry, he's fine. He's just in shock. Because of information- not physical damage."_ There was the sound of someone walking before he spoke again. _"But I can take a message."_

"Put him on."

_"Hmm...I'd love to but he really is incapable of speech at the moment. I will relay the message though. You can trust me."_

Kakashi nearly sighed in exasperation but held it in, instead he massaged his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then tell me who you are." Of course this man would be unhelpful and worrying. Why wouldn’t he be?

_"I’m the man who's finally going to remove the demon from Naruto."_

Kakashi bristled, what should he do? Should he trust this man? Should he call the police? After about five seconds of wrestling with himself he heaved a heavy sigh. "Naruto's on holiday with his friends in the woods."

_“You can expect him to call you back in about an hour."_ And then he hung up.

An unpleasant knife twisted in his gut as he stared down at his mobile phone; something wasn't right. He should have never let Jiraiya go in his own, he had no idea how to handle those situations. Kakashi slumped down into a chair, his face buried in his hands. This was bad, for all he knew his old friend was dead and that man was burying the body.

Suddenly, the light sound of footsteps entered the library and paused somewhere near the doorway. "Sir, are you alright?"

He looked up to see none other than Naruto's personal butler, Sebastian standing there. The young man seemed listless without Naruto around to chase around or clean up after. "Sebastian, yes- I'm fine." He lied and rubbed his face. "I'm going to make a phone call."

**OOO**

"Seems like we have a bit of a problem friend." The stranger stated and turned to face Jiraiya. Again, they were in the hosting section of the house, this time the man was lingering near the bookcases, a glass of what is presumed to be whiskey in his hand.

Jiraiya’s face drew back in a sneer as he walked in, having left to use the bathroom. As of late his stomach has been giving him a frightening amount of trouble. He wasn't sure it was stress, the food, or something else entirely.  "I'm not your friend." He corrected, glaring at the stranger as he walked past the two men guarding and stopped behind an armchair.

"Oh, don't be cruel." The stranger cooed. "Seems like our darling vessel is off in the woods playing woodsman." He shook his head and tossed Jiraiya's cellphone back to him. "We better go collect him. And pull yourself together Mr. Jiraiya. Yes, Naruto may be mentally scarred for life but we better get that demon out of him."

At that he staggered back. "It could fucking kill him! Have you no mercy?"

The stranger stared at him, his gaze un fathomable. "If I don't remove the demon, he will die."

"And if you do he will-"

“If I won’t he will!”

"This isn't a decision for you to make."

The man stared at him, a coy smile working at the corner of his lips. "You're completely right. This is a decision for Naruto alone to make." His eyes glittered as he looked at his two cohorts. “Gentleman, pack our bags. We are going to America.”

**OOO**

When Naruto woke the next morning, it was actually Kyuubi waking up. He stretched luxuriously beneath the sheets, enjoying the feeling of having limbs and the sensation of using them. Too long he’s been trapped in Naruto, too long he’s watched from the boy's eyes, able to see but never touch. He chuckled to himself, content to know that he was in control, and it would last. Not forever, he wasn't strong enough to hold Naruto back that long yet, but he would be able to hold it for at least two days.

He didn't know why or how, but something happened yesterday that gave him strength.

Something that weakened Naruto, but fed him.

Kyuubi grinned, the feeling of skin stretching over his teeth made his stomach bubble with glee; until he heard Kiba groaning on the other bed. Slowly he pushed himself up, another smile creeping onto his face as he felt the muscles on his arms tense and flex. How he missed this feeling!

“I don't know how the fuck you are up and so damn chipper, but if you start dancing and singing I swear I will fucking stab you.” Kiba mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and pain.

“You have a hangover.” Kyuubi stated, and though his voice was Naruto’s the malicious glee he felt laced every word.

Kiba rolled over to squint at him. “Yes. So kindly fuck off.”

Kyuubi smiled, and although it was Naruto's face something seemed off about it. Kiba frowned and rubbed his eyes, staring and squinting at his friend. He would have sworn Naruto, for a split second looked...odd.

"Well," Kyuubi stood and stretched. "I'm going to go shower and leave you to wallow in your own pain."

After the hot soothing shower where Kyuubi relished in the feel of his muscles relaxing, he dressed in jeans, a sweater, boots and his coat the walked out into the decking where he met Sasuke.

"Morning." He greeted, drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning." Kyuubi nodded back.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early. Given how much you drank last night." Sasuke smirked and pulled his jacket tighter around him to block out the gust of wind.

Kyuubi chuckled, the sound deliciously dark in the early morning sunlight and shadows of the forest. "Yeah, guess I've got a better handle on my liquor than last time."

Sasuke nodded and looked over the wooden banister to the greenery below. "So, planning on going exploring again?"

"I didn't think anyone was up so I was just going to walk around."

"You got lost yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I'll get lost today."

Sasuke glanced at him over his shoulder and shrugged. "Do what you want. But if you do get lost, turn around." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "See that mansion up there? The one with the wrought iron gates?"

Kyuubi turned and gawked at the mansion in question. It was a hulking mass of towers, columns, glass, and beauty. They didn't make mansions like this anymore, it must have cost a fortune alone to construct, let alone maintain. Greedily, his eyes roved over the towers stretching up to the sky, the glass panes of windows that yawned in the morning sun, and the iron fences; so intricate and pointy it made him smile with glee.

"If you get lost, go to that mansion; you can see it from anywhere. My brother, Itachi, lives there. Go there and tell him your name and that you're my guest." He sipped his coffee. "He'll help you."

After acknowledging the information and bidding him goodbye, Kyuubi left to seek out his two guards just to get the mandatory meeting out of the way. He strolled down the road and nearly laughed when he saw the SUV parked in the exact same spot as yesterday. He nearly wept in glee at the sight, but controlled himself and pasted a lazy scowl on his face; something he knew all too well Naruto would do. As he approached, Asuma climbed out of the vehicle with two plastic cups in his hands.

"Morning!" He called and met him halfway. "Sleep alright?" He asked and handed him a plastic cup filled with orange juice.

Kyuubi accepted the drink and took a sip. "Yeah. Like a log." He glanced up at the guard to see him rubbing the back of his neck. "Looks like you didn't though."

At that Asuma chuckled and shrugged. "You try sharing a cabin with Kurenai, then tell me how you like it."

"Rather not, thanks. 

Asuma laughed a full, belly shaking laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. “Wise decision! So, everything going good?”

After months of watching and thinking, Kyuubi knew exactly what Asuma was really asking. He was searching for any signs of him breaking down, anything that would lead him to believe he was a danger to everyone. If he just shrugged him off that wouldn't do, it would arouse suspicion. However, if he said he was perfectly fine and was drinking last night with the guys, that would lead to trouble as well. He needed to give enough information that would both calm and them and keep them on their toes. “Everything’s alright.”

Asuma raised an eyebrow.

“I mean,” Kyuubi put on his best disheartened face and even toed at the ground for a good measure. “It’s not exactly how I thought it’d be. The cabin is drafty, the signal here is dodgy and Kiba snores.” He sighed. “But still...it’s exciting. I mean the woods and sounds-the smells!”

Asuma remained silent for all of three seconds before he burst out laughing, spilling his juice on the ground in the process. “Oh God!” He gasped for air, eyes tearing up. “Sweet merciful God, this is-,” Another round of chuckles bubbled up from him.

And that was when Kyuubi knew he won.

They didn’t want to hear he was fine.

They didn't want to hear he was scared.

They wanted to hear that he was perfectly in the middle. The perfect amount of excitement and disappointment all rolled into one.

After Asuma calmed himself enough to talk, he grinned and nodded at Kyuubi. “Well good! Good, life is never what we think it’s going to be, Naruto. Remember that.” He looked over his shoulder at Kurenai sitting bundled up in the passenger seat. “Well, that’s all. Remember this evening okay?”

Of course he’d remember; there was no way he was going to do anything that would arouse any suspicion from them. He knew that within less than ten minutes they would have him hog tied in the back of the SUV barreling down the road back to the hospital calling in everyone they could think of. Kyuubi wasn’t about to risk his freedom so soon.

After watching Naruto walk back up to the cabin, Asuma climbed into the drivers side and started the engine to let it warm up.

Beside him Kurenai shifted. "You made sure to put the medicine in right?"

"Don't you think you should have asked that before?" He asked quietly, buckling his seatbelt and rubbing his hands together in a sad attempt at warmth.

She wasn't amused. "Asuma."

"Yes, yes. I put it in the damn juice. Happy? Can we go now or do you want to-"

"Just drive you idiot. I'm cold and hungry."

"What do you take me for?" He mumbled sourly, but on the inside he was bouncing off the walls with delight. He didn't put the medicine in, in fact he tossed it down the kitchen drain and just spent ten minutes having a pleasant chat with a perfectly calm, normal Naruto. He would have to make sure and give him his afternoon dosage though, if only to stop him from suffering withdraw.

**OOO**

Kyuubi strolled back to the cabin, a jaunty whistle on his lips as he skipped up the steps, pausing to feel the warm sun on his face. Today was going to be a good day, he could just feel it in his bones. Naruto was unconscious, he was in control, Asuma and Kurenai was off his back; whatever happened now was just marvelous.

"Just in time for breakfast. " Hinata greeted as soon as he walked through the door. There she stood, one hand holding her mobile phone the other a fish cloth. She wore simple black baggy sweat pants and a fitted sweatshirt, it was casual, but set Kyuubi's heart a flutter. "I was about to call you." She smiled warmly at him.

Smoothly, he shucked off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "Glad I made it back in time." He smiled charmingly at her before looking around at the empty room. In the silence between them he heard low murmuring somewhere else in the cabin, most likely from the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen waiting for you." She answered smoothly back, then turned around to lead him into the kitchen, which also doubled as the dining room.

True to her word, the second he walked in everyone greeted him then dug in; half of the eggs were gone before he even sat down. He ended up sitting between Shikamaru and Sakura who greeted him with smiles then resumed eating. For once he was in complete control of Naruto’s diet, every whim was his, and so he jumped in with glee. He piled his plate high with sausages, eggs, potatoes, bread and jam then dug in; his mouth bursting with the rich flavor. The hot sausage burst between his teeth, the juices exploded in his mouth and he nearly moaned in happiness.

This must be what heaven feels like.

Eagerly, he spread a thick layer of jam over toast and bit into it; the sweetness and tartness making his mouth water. Within seconds he devoured it and moved onto spooning potatoes into his mouth, barely stopping to chew.

“Damn, that morning walk of yours fucking starved you didn't it.” Sasuke stated blandly, one eyebrow raised as he chewed thoughtfully on a buttered slice of toast, as he stared at Naruto seated across from him.

“Leave him alone.” Ino poured him a glass of orange juice and placed it besides Sasuke's plate before doing the same for Naruto and Hinata. “Let him eat, it’s nice to know all that time slaving in the kitchen was worth it.” She patted Kyuubi’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “You guys better eat up though, and hurry off before the-"

“The lake will still have fish, even if we leave at eleven tonight, Ino.” Kiba drawled, massaging his temples. “Goddamn this headache.”

Beside him Sakura snorted. “Well, who told you to drink?”

“Don’t go there.” Sasuke stated, buttering another slice of toast. “Don’t get him started.”

**OOO**

Kakashi was more than a little surprised when he checked his messages to see Jiraiya's name blinking on the screen. Curious, he tapped the button to listen to the message.

_“Hey Kakashi, got your message. Right, remember the reason I went to Egypt in the first place? Well it’s a good thing I went, got some information. Helpful information actually and -long story short we’ll be on the next flight so...expect us home...what maybe...by tomorrow morning? Before lunch? Yeah, that sounds about right.”_

When the message beeped to signal the end, Kakashi sunk down in the nearest chair. His friend sounded ill and stressed, to the point that he wondered if Jiraiya was able to make reasonable decisions. No wonder he delegated Naruto’s entire well being to him. And what was this ‘us’ he kept talking about?

There were more questions than answers, and for the first time since he left, Kakashi was glad Naruto wasn't around. If this was the same man that coerced Jiraiya into going, it was best that he was far, far away when he arrived.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he dashed out the door, nearly taking Sebastian's shoulder with him as he went. "Sorry!" He yelped, helping the frightened butler up and hastily patting him down, not thinking as he went. "Sorry,  just thought of something!" Kakashi continued to beat at Sebastian's shoulders until the poor butler regained his senses and backed away.

"Sir!"

That spurred Kakashi into action, he immediately turned on his heel, buttoning his suit jacket as he went. "I'm going out for a bit! You're in charge!" He shouted, his gait turning into a jog.

He was going to get his gun. If this man was coming, he was going to be prepared for every probability. Even if it meant death was involved.

Quickly, he grabbed his black coat out of the closet and threw it on, car keys always in his pocket. Without a word he slipped out the front door and went round to the garage where his car was parked. Immediately he started the engine, tapping his fingers on the wheel as he waited for the engine to warm.

Jiraiya was being threatened. That was the only reasonable explanation for his actions. If it was one thing he count count on, it was the fact that Jiraiya was not a humble man. He was not humble, or cowed, or even remotely flappable. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and he had enough money to make it happen each and every time. So why did he seem so timid on the message? Why did he sound...regretful?

Determined, Kakashi threw his car into drive and barreled down the driveway. It didn't really matter though, whatever was going to happen he was going to be prepared, one way or another.  

Kakashi kept his weapons where any sensible person would: at a friend’s house. He screeched to a halt in front of Iruka's one story house and climbed out the car, pausing to lock the doors, then jogged up to the front door. Lucky for him, Iruka was out. He pulled out his keys and let himself in. Easily he found his way to Iruka's hall cupboard, threw open the door, rummaged around the top shelf until his fingers found an old suitcase.

It was before the time of zippers and plastic, made of old, sturdy hinges that could take true a beating and worn with age and usage. He set it down on the floor and kneeled, fingers working at the rusty metal clasps till they gave way to reveal his stash of weapons. It wasn't much, but it contained everything he needed from holsters to cartridges.

He selected his favorite, a semi automatic pistol and shoulder holster, shrugged off his jacket and coat and quickly put it on. Deftly, he popped the cartridges in into the chamber then secured the gun in the holster and stared down at the remainder of his weapons, studying them. After a few seconds, he selected a small knife. It wouldn't really kill anyone, not easily, but it would hinder and he could use it to hold someone hostage. Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt cuff, slid the knife sheath up his forearm and strapped it on then slid the knife into place.

Now he felt a lot better, prepared for the worst but hoping for the best he packed his suitcase back away in the cupboard, put back on his jacket and coat, locked up Iruka's house, then went to the bar for a much needed drink.

**OOO**

Fishing was not as fun as Kyuubi imagined it would be. Even with Hinata sitting by his side, her thigh pressed against his and a blanket around them both to keep warm. Well technically the blanket was an old quilt and it was thrown over not just them, but Kiba and half of Shikamaru as well. Sasuke chose to sit in a chair above them all, bundled in a thick jacket and sip some mysterious concoction that reeked of strong alcohol he refused to share.

While Kyuubi was sinking further and further into a fowl mood, Kiba was enjoying his position immensely and took every opportunity possible to nudge Hinata at his side or wrap an arm around her shoulders or something, much to Shikamaru’s annoyance. Because with every motion Kiba made, he pulled more of the quilt off of Shikamaru.

“This is...bull.” Kyuubi muttered darkly, glaring at the water just inches beneath his feet. They all sat with their legs dangly over the dock and their fishing poles bobbing in the water. At least three hours had passed without the barest hint of a catch.

The five of them were sent off to go catch lunch by Ino and Sakura who were busy cooking up a storm back at the cabin; at first Kyuubi was intrigued and excited, especially when Hinata decided to tag along. Now though, hours later, cold, uncomfortable and fishless he was less than thrilled. Plus he wasn't looking forward to the walk back; it was long, tedious and filled with evil tree roots hell bent on tripping him.

“This, is fishing.” Shikamaru whispered back, his voice croaking. Clearly he was just as annoyed as Kyuubi. Or at least just as cold.

“When do we give up?” Kyuubi whispered in Hinata’s ear, gaining him a shiver.

Hinata turned and smiled up at him, her face inches from his own, her cheeks red from the wind. “We don’t. We’ve got to at least catch one fish.”

“With all of you yapping.” Sasuke cut off from above. “We’re never going to catch a thing.”

At that Kiba snorted. “A cold. We’ll all catch colds.”

Everything lulled into a cold, bitter silence for a few more minutes before Hinata sighed loudly and started wiggling between Kiba and Kyuubi. “That’s it!” She announced loudly, leaping to her feet and taking the quilt with her. “I’ve had enough! This was a terrible idea!”

Kiba jumped up after her and started stomping his feet, trying to get his blood flowing again followed by Kyuubi, who stretched and swore like a sailor in his head. Outwardly he just scowled. "Who's in favor of going back?" He drawled, rubbing his gloved hands together.

Everyone agreed and in under five minutes they had everything packed back up and were trekking back to the cabin. The route back seemed twice as long and even more treacherous than when they were going, and with Sasuke who’s been drinking leading the way no one was willing to take the shortcuts he kept pointing out. They all seemed to veer off further into the dark woods with no signs of a path.  

That evening, true to Kiba’s words, the five of them all lay sprawled out in front of the fireplace wrapped in blankets and sniffling pathetically. They had all caught a terrible cold, much to Ino’s annoyance for she and Sakura had to spend the rest of the day babying them; making chicken soup and tea, fetching water and more blankets. It was tedious.

“Honestly Hinata, I expected this from them, but you?” Sakura tutted as she handed the shivering girl a box of tissues.

“Hey!” Kiba scowled around his hot cocoa. “Don’t be mean, you two are the ones that wanted fish!”

“Fat load of luck that was.” Ino muttered, gently handing Kyuubi a hot cup of cocoa with marshmallows. “Here you go, Naruto.” She cooed and pressed her back of her hand against his warm cheek. “You’re okay, a bit warm but not burning.”

“I thought you said there weren’t any marshmallows!” Kiba pouted, staring at Kyuubi’s mug. “You lied!”

“Are you really surprised?” Sasuke muttered, squirming closer to the roaring fire. He had mostly vomited up the majority of his mysterious drink halfway back to the cabin. The mixture of cold, alcohol and exercise did not mix too well in his stomach.

"Who's seen my phone?" Kyuubi asked, licking the cocoa off his lips.

Shikamaru, shivering in his nest of blankets and pillows poked his head out to reveal red eyes and a running nose. "Did you leave it at the lake?"

Panic coursed through Kyuubi at the thought, then he realized he didn't take it with him. "I didn't have it with me."

"Here." Ino opened one of the little trinket jars on the tabletop and pulled out his phone. "You left it on the table this morning." She handed him his mobile with a smile.

Immediately he unlocked it and began texting, within seconds he sent it to Sebastian and Kakashi.

_Hi, I'm fine. Alive-sick though. Went fishing. Hate fishing. Caught a cold._

"Who are you texting?" Kiba asked curiously. "All of your friends are right here man." He stared at his friend for a few seconds before a slow smile worked its way into his face. "Oh... _Sebastian_. You’re texting your butler."

"Nothing wrong with him texting his butler, Kiba. Shut up." Ino hissed as she spread another blanket over Hinata's shivering form. "He cares, that's all."

Instead of snapping back, Kiba wisely kept his mouth shut. He rolled over, dragged the blanket over his head and fell into a fitful sleep.

Much later that night, Kiba awoke in a puddle of his own sweat. Somehow, during the course of the night, he had managed to wiggle himself even closer to the fire for heat, now he greatly regretted that action. Muttering to himself he disentangled himself from the blankets and sat up, looking around. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, except Hinata, her pile of blankets sat empty near the couch. On unsteady legs he stood up and stumbled his way to the kitchen where he found her, sleepy eyed with her hoodie drawn up over her head.

"Hey." He croaked, fanning himself.

Squeaking she jumped and turned around. "Kiba!" She whispered harshly. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's so hot I needed some water."

"Doesn't mean you can go around giving people heart attacks." She mumbled, pulling down two glasses from the cupboard. From the living room he heard Naruto's voice sleep talking, mumbling something about no more baths.

"Is it just me or does Naruto seem...different?" He whispered watching as Hinata filled two glasses with water.

She turned to face him and handed him a glass. "He seems more confident to me."

"Not...darker?" He gulped down the water, downing half immediately.

She deadpan at at him. "Kiba anyone who hangs out with you develops a dark sense of humor."

Over the rim of the glass he eyed her. "Not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

He bit his lip, debating with himself before he shook his head. "Nevermind." He turned on his heel and shuffled back to the living room. "Thanks for the water."

**OOO**

Kurenai threw her still lit cigarette at Asuma and swore. Loudly.

"He didn't come!"

"Give the boy time."

"He knows he supposed to check in-where the hell is he?!"

Worry ebbed at Asuma's mind, Naruto really wasn't one for just ignoring them, especially on something like this something that could immediately land him back in the hospital. He chewed on his lower lip thinking, could it be because of what he did? That he cut back the medication?

Just as Kurenai finished tying her scarf around her neck in preparation for marching right up to the cabin and dragging Naruto back home, her mobile phone beeped. Angrily she pulled it out of her pocket to see a text message from Sebastian blinking.

_Apparently Naruto is sick? Is this true?_

Annoyed, she worked her jaw and showed the message to Asuma. “That brat. He text’s the butler but not us.” She hissed darkly as she yanked off the scarf and turned the heat back up in the SUV.

Relief washed over Asuma as he reread the text message and laugher began to bubble up his stomach. “Ah man.” He sighed and handed the mobile back to Kurenai. “That kid’s going to give me a heart attack.”

“No doubt.” She muttered and texted Sebastian back.

_You know better than us. He didn’t show up for his meeting with us. The little shit._

Seconds later he replied.

_Oh...he said he went fishing and caught a cold._

Asuma read the message over her shoulder and snickered. “Fishing? In this weather? Who’s idea was that?”

Without replying to either Sebastian or Asuma she shoved her mobile back into her pocket and crossed her arms petulantly. “Kids sick. Let’s go back to the cabin. I’m cold and hungry.”

**OOO**

The strange man and Jiraiya arrived the following morning with a total of four black cars and one very large, very spacious SUV. They rolled up in front of Jiraiya's house and were greeted by the staff and Kakashi. “Kakashi!” Jiraiya smiled, the first time in what felt like eons. Upon seeing his old friend, all the tense and stress flew out of his body and he smiled as he climbed out of the SUV and up the stairs to greet Kakashi. Immediately he clasped his hand and shook. “You don’t know how good it is to see you.”

Kakashi had a fairly good idea, he took in Jiraiya's dark circles under his eyes, his stress lines around his mouth, and eyes and the general haggardness of his appearance. “I’m glad that you are here.” He mumbled, eyeing the stranger calmly walking up the stairs with two men in tow.

The leanness and general snake-like quality about the man was what set Kakashi on his nerves; it was too worrying and suddenly he was very grateful for the gun pressed against his side and the knife hugging his forearm. The man slithered rather than moved, from the way he removed his hat to the gentle, quiet steps he took. “Hello, you must be Kakashi.” He spoke, his voice quiet but commanding.

Kakashi pasted a fake smile on his face and extended his hand to shake. “Yes. I am.”  

“Good.” The stranger smiled and shook, his grip equally strong. “We have much to discuss.”

Together the three of them walked inside and up to Jiraiya's study, closing the door behind them. Immediately Jiraiya made a beeline for his desk and sank down into his chair, relishing in the familiar feel. Comfortably the stranger took a seat at one of the chairs in front I'd the desk and Kakashi sat in the other.

A few tense moments passed before Kakashi cleared his throat. "I don't believe I was told your name." He addressed the stranger.

The stranger smiled beseechingly at him, a slimy slime on his face, lips curled back to reveal perfect teeth. "I never said."

Not quite sure how to react, Kakashi nodded once. "Right."

"My name is not for your knowledge. You can call me ‘Sir’ if you like." The stranger smiled, his gaze locking onto Jiraiya.

"I refer to him as ‘Stranger’." Jiraiya supplied calmly. "Though I think it's time we get down to business."

"I agree." The Stranger nodded. "The box. Where is it?"

"First, how about filling me in?" Kakashi looked between the two men. "What happened while in Egypt? What's gone wrong?" He propped one elbow up on the armrest and settled his chin into that palm of his hand.

Jiraiya met his gaze. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Not once have you asked about Naruto."

The Stranger turned to face him fully, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Alright. I'll catch you up. Naruto has the Nine Tails Demon living within him. This demon is one of the most dangerous because slowly, methodically he puts his host into a coma and takes over control of their body. Naruto has survived this long because of the...questionable drugs. I am here to remove the demon and seal him back into the box."

Whatever Kakashi was hoping to hear, that wasn’t it. He swallowed thickly, suddenly his throat seemed incredibly dry and the room unbelievably cold. "Right." He finally rasped out, voice catching. "I see."

Before he knew it, the same box from all those years ago was sitting innocently on the desk before him, the Stranger’s slim, long fingers caressing the clasp. He tapped the lid a few times then hummed. "Yes." He grinned. "Now where exactly is Naruto?"

No one said anything.

"Mr. Kakashi?" The Stranger coaxed.

Kakashi cleared his throat uncomfortably and crossed his legs. "On holiday. At his friend’s cabin. "

"Do you have the address? "

"Of course." He glanced at Jiraiya to see him staring down at the flooring.

"Then why are we still here?"

**OOO**

Less than half an hour later the three of them with the Stranger’s two ever present henchmen were on the road in the direction of Naruto's holiday. They ignored the speed limit and gunned down the road, covering as much ground as possible overnight. Kakashi wrestled with himself, he wanted to text Naruto, but he also knew that the situation was precarious. There was something serious he wasn't being told, he could sense it in the air.

But information was necessary if he were to protect Naruto. Heart pounding he cleared his throat and tried to make eye contact with Jiraiya seated on the opposite side. “So…what exactly are we going to do when we find Naruto?”

Instead of Jiraiya answering him, the Stranger slowly turned his head, his eyes locking onto Kakashi’s like a bloodhound. “That, Mr. Kakashi, is none of your concern.”

Swallowing thickly, Kakashi wet his dry lips and faced the man. “Naruto is my concern. What, exactly, are you going to do?”

They stared at one another for a few long seconds, sizing one another up before the Stranger nodded. Calmly he leaned down to his feet and pulled up the bag the box was in, he opened it and balanced the box on his knees. “You see this?” He tapped the lid, his fingers caressing the gems glinting in the moonlight. “This box is powerful.” His fingers skated along the edge, tapping out an inconsistent pattern. “This little box with gems and a latch has the potential power to trap the Nine Tails Demon for all eternity...if one knows how to use it correctly.” At that his lips pulled back in a twisted smile.

Kakashi’s eyes flickered up to his face before he follows the mans finger tracing a pattern between the gems. “And you know how to use it?”

“Of course.” He gently placed the box back into the bag and tucked it back between his feet. “I am going to remove the demon from Naruto and put him back in the box where he belongs.”

Before Kakashi could ask anything further, Jiraiya let out a strangled whimper before falling silent once again. As much as Kakashi wanted to ask him what was wrong, instinct told him the answer sat right at his side with a strange smile on his face and a magic box between his feet.

They rode in silence after that, and when the sun rose, warming the cold morning air they pulled up in front of the closed gates. Cramped from trying not to touch the Stranger and avoid hitting his head against the glass, Kakashi painfully climbed out of the back seat and tried not to let his age show. He stretched his back, groaning as the cracks echoed.

"This is it?" The Stranger asked, his knees cracking audibly even as he grabbed the bag and shouldered it. He ignored his two henchmen offering a coat in favor of staring at the gate, the driveway and cabin.

"Apparently." Kakashi mumbled, his eyes landing on the many vehicles parked along the driveway.

"Is it or isn't it?" He asked politely enough but with a definite edge to his voice.

Kakashi glanced at him with a frown as he buttoned up his coat and felt the gun holster pull across his shoulder. "Yes. I do believe this is the place. That is Sasuke's truck." He pointed and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The woods were dangerous, especially with their company, seven teenagers and a demon lurking around. There were too many shadows and opportunity for things to go horribly wrong.

Just then Jiraiya stepped up beside him. “Kakashi, I’m sorry to drag you into this.”

“Into what exactly Jiraiya? What the fuck is going on? Is Naruto safe? Who the hell is he?” They kept their voices low and the foreign men in their eyesight, though it wouldn't do much good with only Kakashi’s weapons between them and probably each one of the foreigners hiding a gun.

“Naruto, the demon, I should have just kept the boy in hospital.” He shook his head despondently. “He would have been better off living out the rest of his life in that place.”

**OOO**

Kyuubi woke to the light sound of footsteps. He huffed into the land of the living and forced open his eyes to see a stream of sunlight inches from his face. Groaning he rolled over to see Hinata quietly packing up her blankets.

"Morning." He whispered, rubbing his face.

"Morning, Naruto." She smiled calmly at him as he pushed himself to his feet, his sleepy gaze settling on her.

There she stood in the morning sunlight so beautiful so breathtaking. She stole his breath away.

"You're beautiful." Kyuubi whispered, his low soothing voice seemed otherworldly in the morning.

Hinata's face grew red under his gaze and she reached up to rub her cheeks. "Thank you." She murmured, glancing down at the others still fast asleep. Even Ino and Sakura sat curled up on the couch, lost in the land of dreams.

Kyuubi nearly danced in glee, here he was, the opportune moment. Everyone was still asleep, it was the early hours of the morning when everything was bathed in sleepy morning light, and it was just the two of them. Something awoke within him, something he thought he had under control. It was primal, his need for Hinata. It had dulled when he took control of Naruto, overwhelmed with all the sensations of living. But here, now, it pulsed with life. His skin sung with the need to touch her, to hold her.

"Naruto?" She blushed under his heated gaze. "Would you like to take coffee with me outside? I know it's cold but..."

Kyuubi licked his lips and cleared his now dry throat. "I'd love to."

**OOO**

Like clockwork everyone slipped into the shadows while Kakashi stealthily picked the lock on the gate. One by one they filtered through, the Stranger and his men to the left, Kakashi and Jiraiya to the right. Silently Kakashi withdrew his gun and clicked the safety off; he was not about to let those men hurt Naruto or the others, even if there was a demon involved.

The Stranger crouched low in the bushes and fingered the small box, clutching it to his chest. All he needed to do was find Naruto, sat the incantation and watch as the Nine Tails was forced from the kids body and back into the box. It was easy as pie.

If only he knew where exactly Naruto was.

Suddenly, it was as if the Gods heard him and none other than Naruto Uzumaki walked out onto the decking with a mug in one hand. He held open the door as a young lady followed him out, her face red and long hair loose as she gazed up at him with what could only be explained as infatuation. Together the two of them walked to the banister and stood together, drinking as the sun rose higher and higher.

“This is too good.” The Stranger murmured to himself as he slipped out from the safety of the shadows, just as Kakashi darted to the wall of the cabin. Together they slunk under the decking, scowling.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Kakashi made sure to keep the hand with the gun behind the folds of his coat as he glanced back at Jiraiya, slowly making his way under the deck. The Strangers two men were no where in sight. “What’s your plan? What’s your fucking plan?!” He whispered harshly.

The Stranger glanced up at the decking above and fingered the gems. “Trap the demon you idiot.” He unlatched the lid and began to mumble, chanting the words he read a thousand times to remove the demon and seal it back into the box.

Before he could finish reciting the first line, someone was stomping down the deck stairs. “Naruto! Be careful!” Hinata's voice rung out into the woods just as he darted under the decking and came face to face with the Stranger. Briefly his gaze flickered over Kakashi and Jiraiya, but his attention was focused on the Stranger holding the box.    

"Oh no, little human." Kyuubi sneered, ignoring Hinata’s cries as she hurried down after him, her boots clicking on the wood. “You couldn't possibly think it would be that easy.”

“Naruto what’s going on-Oh my God Mr. Kakashi?!” Hinata yelped as she ran under the decking. “Mr. Jiraiya?!”

“Hinata.” Jiraiya smiled a watery smile at her and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her before she could reach Naruto. “It’s okay.”

“Nine Tails Fox Demon.” The Stranger grinned and cradled the box closer to his chest. He took a deep breath and resumed chanting the incantation, his eyes locked on Kyuubi.

“Naruto,” Kakashi tried to reach for him but within seconds Kyuubi had snatched the concealed gun from his grasp and fired at the stranger.

"I'm not going to let you do that." Kyuubi licked his lips as some of the bullets found new homes in the Stranger’s shoulder and hand. Somewhere in the distance he heard a high pitched wail and swearing.  

Moving on automatic, Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s arm, his hands in a vice grip around the gun. "Naruto!"

"That's not Naruto!" The Stranger hissed, clutching at his shoulder, his bloodied, wounded hands still holding the open box. "That's Kurama...and by the looks of it it’s been Kurama for a good while.”

**OOO**


	12. Chapter 11

Before Kyuubi could say a word he was on the ground, cheek pressed against the dirt, hands behind his back with Kakashi’s knee digging into his spine. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Stranger clutching his bloody shoulder, face grimacing in pain as he stared at someone.

“Naruto! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Kakashi hissed into his ear. “Jiraya! Get me a piece of rope or something to tie his hands!”

Suddenly he heard someone gasp followed by a hiccup that was distinctly female. “Naruto?” Then he remembered Hinata. Sweet, lovely, nice Hinata who thought he was anything but a monster.

And he just shot someone right in front of her.

_“Hinata?”_

“Fuck, not now.” He hissed and clamped his eyes shut.

Naruto was waking up.

“How many times do I have to tell you people that this isn't Naruto?!” The Stranger shouted. “It’s Kurama!”

“Here, Kakashi.” Jiraiya stepped close to Naruto’s body and handed Kakashi something.

Within seconds, he felt the rough pull of his skin as the rope was wound around his hands, tying them behind his back. He was then hauled to his feet face to face with none other than Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stared at him, eyes boring into his soul.

Kyuubi shut his eyes and willed himself to stay strong.

But Naruto was waking up.

_“Is that...Grandpa?”_

“Open your eyes, Naruto.” Jiraya spoke calmly.

Kyuubi sneered and kept his eyes shut.

“I said open your eyes.”

_“That is Grandpa Jiraiya!”_

“No!” Kyuubi scowled and fought Naruto’s will to dominate his own body. It was a battle of pure will for a few seconds, but in the end Kyuubi won. Naruto was still too weak.

“OPEN YOUR EYES!”

Kyuubi obeyed Jiraiya and opened his eyes. He allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he stared at Jiraiya, knowing full well that Jiraiya would know what happened.

Cold fear clouded Jiraiya's vision for a second before he closed his eyes and stepped back with a heavy sigh. “Kakashi don’t let him get away. This isn't Naruto.”

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” Hinata asked, drawing everyone’s eyes to her. She stood off to the side, hands clenched in front of her, eyes wild and red, gaze solely on Naruto.

“First,” Kakashi pointed at the Stranger. “Where are your men?”

**OOO**

Ten minutes later, they all sat around the kitchen table in Sasuke’s cabin. Earlier, the Stranger had ordered his two bodyguards to slip inside and locate everyone and haul them into the living room and keep them out of the way. It worked, when Kyuubi was unceremoniously shoved into the living room by Kakashi, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Obviously they were still sleeping when the guards slipped in, if their pajamas were any indication.

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked and moved to stand up, only to be shoved back down by one of the guards.

“Keep walking.” Kakashi mumbled and clamped a hand down on Kyuubi’s shoulder to steer him into the kitchen.

Behind them marched Jiraiya and Hinata followed by the Stranger; all of whom walked right by the gawking crowd and into the kitchen.

“I don’t suppose either of you know how to tend to a bullet wound do you?” The Stranger asked as he sank down into a chair with a groan.

“I do.” Jiraiya sighed and glanced at Hinata. “Will you please get the first aid kit?”

She merely nodded then ducked off to grab the kit.

“Okay.” Jiraiya leveled his gaze at Kyuubi. “Kyuubi. Tell everyone who you are.”

Kyuubi sat back and grinned. “I am Kurama. Nine Tails Fox Demon.”

“What have you done with Naruto?”

“He’s sleeping. Inside me.” Kyuubi winked. “And he is never going to wake up.”

Just then, Hinata walked back in holding a large medical kit, everyone shut their mouth. There was an unspoken agreement not to speak too much around Hinata. She placed the kit on the table. She looked at Naruto, and suddenly Kyuubi felt a pang in his chest.

_“Hinata?”_

“Fuck.” He swore. Apparently Naruto wasn't completely defeated just yet.

“Why the fuck would you bring a gun?” The Stranger snarked at Kakashi, rubbing the blood off his palm and onto his pants as Jiraiya quickly tended to his shoulder.

“Didn’t you?”

“No!”

“Oh...I thought  you would.”

“Well you thought wrong, fucker.”

“And your men?”

“Of course they have guns. They are my bodyguards for a reason.”

“See? I was right to have one.”

The Stranger deadpanned. “Yes. You were right. My bleeding arm thanks you.”

No one noticed Hinata creeping closer to Naruto, she quietly sidled up to him, eyes taking in everything about him. His messy hair, his tightly shut eyes, the way his teeth gnawed at his lip, and the tense set of his shoulders. He looked nothing like the young man he was ten minutes ago. The young man that shot someone.

He looked like the Naruto she grew close to, the one with the confident set jaw, slightly arrogant shoulders and a way in sitting that just screams confidence. “Oh.” The word was out of her mouth before she ever realized it.

But that was all it took for his eyes to snap open and stare up at her.

And in that one moment Hinata realized that this wasn't the Naruto she knew.

No, this was an entirely different Naruto. Suddenly, she remembered the awkward guy she met at the hospital, the one with the confused blue eyes and equally confused smile. The guy that confessed how he was struggling, the guy that was absolutely baffled and amazed by food sold on the streets. She remembered the real Naruto, the one that made her heart pound with his honest questions and love for all things food related.

“ _Hinata!”_ The real Naruto woke up with full force. With a single burst of will, he forced his way back into control with a shout that ripped through his body. “AHHHH!” He screamed, the sound raw and animalistic as it merged with Kyuubi’s.

But he won.

Naruto won back control of his body.

“FUCK!” He swore blindly, his hands chafing against the rope as he shifted, feeling each and every limb. “You FUCKER!” He sneered, rage filling up inside him as he realized what Kyuubi did. “YOU TOOK CONTROL! YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING DEMON!”

Suddenly Kakashi was in front of Hinata, shoving her back, his eyes glued to Naruto. “Calm down, you demon!”

“I’m not a fucking demon!” Naruto whipped his head to glare at Kakashi. “HE IS! He-he fucking TOOK OVER and left me! He shoved me to where HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE!” He pulled against the rope, swearing.

Blind rage enveloped Naruto as Kyuubi’s voice filled his head.

_“OF COURSE I TOOK CONTROL BOY! I SAW AN OPPORTUNITY AND I FUCKING TOOK IT!’_

“WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL!”

_“WHAT DEAL?! ME LIVE INSIDE YOU TILL YOU DIE?! HELP YOU OUT WHENEVER YOU NEED IT?! YOU’RE A PATHETIC LITTLE BOY WITH A RICH GRAND-DADDY! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH?!”_

“YEAH! I DID!” Naruto screamed, the scream was filled with anguish and pure pain as it ripped from his chest. “I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS DAMN SITUATION TOGETHER!”

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared up at the white ceiling above him. Saliva dripped from his open mouth as he gasped for air, struggling against Kyuubi’s will to take control again. Naruto was broken, and barely clinging to his sanity.

Kyuubi didn’t say anything.

No one said anything.

Everyone just stared at the shaking mess of Naruto who sat shaking on the kitchen chair, head reclined back exposing the tendons on his neck as he greedily sucked in air. He radiated pain with every breath he took, with every sob that wracked his body.

“I’m sorry to be the one to...” The Stranger spoke, his voice quiet compared to Naruto’s sobs. “Naruto?” He tried to get up only to have Jiraiya clamp his hand down on his good shoulder, forcing him to stay seated at the opposite end of the table.

Kakashi stared at the young man he grew to know and love over that last few days, his heart went out to him as he watched Naruto suffer. It wasn’t fair. He knew Naruto had a good soul inside, and he also knew from the one-sided of the conversation he had just heard that Naruto’s pain was more than physical. This Nine-Tailed demon hurt him on an emotional level. Behind him, he heard Hinata shift and he stuck out his hand and caught her on her shoulder.

“No.” His voice was low but firm. “Go with the others, Hinata.”

Hinata peered over Kakashi’s arm at Naruto’s heaving form, but no matter how long she stared no words formed in her brain. All she could do was stare.

“Hinata.” Kakashi tried again.

“No.” She whispered, eyes glued to Naruto. “No...he’s my…” She swallowed thickly as tears brimmed in her eyes. “My friend.”

“Naruto?” The Stranger tried again.

This time Naruto took a deep shuddering breath to stop sobbing. “What?” He rasped, his throat raw from screaming.

“How much do you know about that demon inside you?”

Naruto didn’t respond for a few long seconds, he wanted to see if Kyuubi would pipe up and say something. But he didnt. “Kyuubi. His name is Kyuubi.”

The Stranger glanced at Jiraiya and Kakashi before speaking. “His name is Kurama. The Nine Tails Fox Demon.”

Naruto slowly controlled his breathing as the tears continued to run down his face, he fixed his gaze on the wall behind Jiraiya's head.“You never told me your name, Kurama.”

_“Kid, there's a lot of things I never told you. Don't take it personally.”_

“All this time-and...and…”

“ _And your now realizing that I've kept things from you? Damn kid you really are stupid.”_ Kyuubi snarked maliciously. There was no getting out of this for him. The Stranger still had the box that could seal him away. He had lost Naruto, his one ally. And he was in a room filled with people wanting him dead.

Kyuubi reflected on his decision to take over Naruto’s body, wondering why at the time it seemed like such a good idea. Then suddenly he remembered: Hinata, Kiba, even Sasuke. It was because of them. Before Naruto met them it was just him and Naruto, the two of them against the world. And then Naruto made friends and suddenly, Kyuubi wasn’t all that important to him anymore.

But he could have dealt with Hinata. He and Naruto could have made a life filled with Hinata and little demon babies and that would have been alright, if Naruto didn't insist on living his life without him anymore.

“I trusted you!”

Kyuubi huffed, trying to hold the hurt of Naruto’s betrayal inside. _“First mistake.”_

“You know everything about me! I trusted you with-with-”

“ _With what?!”_ Kyuubi spat. _“What did you trust me with that you already didn't tell Hinata?! Huh?! Oh! Oh I know! You didnt tell her about ME did you?! That what you trusted me with?!”_

It was this point Naruto stopped crying, the tears just stopped flowing as the anger started to slowly build again. “Yeah! I didn't tell anyone about you because you are a fucking demon! Forgive me, Oh-Demonic-One!”

“ _I KILLED YOUR PARENTS!”_ Kyuubi shouted in anger.

Only he didn't mean to shout it.

Kyuubi never meant to tell Naruto that. Out of everything he was willing to say to Naruto, all of the low blows he was willing to hit, telling him that he was the one that murdered his parents wasn't on the list.

Naruto blinked. “What?”

Kyuubi didn't say anything.

“Did you just say you killed my parents?” Naruto asked calmly.

Kyuubi didn't answer.

“You fucking murdered my parents?” Naruto asked as his rage slowly built.

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT MURDERED MY FUCKING PARENTS! YOU KILLED THEM THEN ACTED LIKE YOU-YOU FUCKER!” Naruto pulled against the rope, burning his wrists.

_“IT WAS YOUR FAULT!”_

“YOU CAN’T BLAME ME FOR YOUR MURDER!”

_“I ALREADY DID! AND I GOT AWAY WITH IT TOO YOU IDIOT!”_

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Naruto struggled against the ropes and jerked wildly, jumping up.

_“WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE IN A DAMN MENTAL HOSPITAL?! BECAUSE THEY FUCKING BLAMED YOU!”_

It was then Naruto hit his breaking point.

He slumped to the ground, hands still bound behind his back and stared at the floor, his cheek pressed against the cool tiles.

**OOO**

Surprisingly it was Hinata that spurred everyone into action with a few short words. "Someone needs to explain this to me."

Everyone burst into action, starting with Kakashi who was beside Naruto’s prone body in a second. “Naruto?” He asked softly, his heart aching at the obvious news he just received. He gently shook Naruto’s shoulder, but he received no response, not even a moan of pain.  

Whilst Kakashi tried to talk to Naruto, Jiraiya carted Hinata out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else sat around the sofa. As soon as they walked through the door all heads spun to meet them. Jiraiya took in the sight before him with a heavy sigh. Everyone looked utterly terrified, Ino and Sakura clung to one another as they shook with fright. Clearly they heard everything.

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, though he didn't move an inch from his perch at the end of the couch beside Kiba.

Jiraiya met his gaze and nodded, a silent show of respect for Sasuke’s brave front, even though he was just as worried as everyone else. Jiraiya noticed the beads of sweat gathered along Sasuke’s brow and the tightening of his fists on the arm of the sofa. “Hinata, why don’t you go have a seat?”

“I’ll ask again: What’s going on?” Sasuke repeated calmly.

“I don’t believe I’m at liberty to say.” Jiraiya responded.

Hinata spun around, her face red and eyes filled with tears. “You aren’t at liberty to say?” She repeated quietly, though her small frame shook. With rage or fear he couldn't tell. “In case you think we’re all stupid-that I’M stupid, you’re wrong.” She took a gulp of air but met his tired eyes. “Naruto shot that man.” She pointed, her arm shaking towards the kitchen. “Then-then-what’s in him? Huh? He-he spoke like he was talking to someone-like he was having a whole conversation...and the screaming-what...his parents were murdered? What’s going on?”

“Murder?” Kiba repeated, sandwiched between Sakura and Sasuke. “Who-holy fuck Naruto murdered someone…” Instead of shouting like usual he slumped back into the sofa in shock. “I thought the guy was crazy but not really crazy...not...murder-crazy…”

“Naruto didn’t kill anyone.” Jiraiya sighed and gently pushed Hinata towards her cluster of friends shaking his head. “But clearly if you all don’t get some sort of explanation this is going to escalate.” He mumbled under his breath and rubbed his face. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Naruto’s parents were murdered. He didn’t murder them. But they were murdered.”

“So he didn’t kill anyone?” Ino clarified, her arms wrapped securely around Sakura.

“That’s right.”

“Good.” She nodded, a distant look on her blotch face. “But he shot someone. Th-that’s why you woke us up.”

Tensely, Jiraiya nodded. “Yes. I’m afraid my Godson did shoot a man today.”

“Is he dead?”

“No.”

“Wait, Godson?” Shikamaru leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees. “I thought you were his grandfather?”

“No, he’s my Godson. Left in my care after his parents death.”

“Poor guy.” Sakura shook her head and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. “No wonder he’s so awkward. His parents were murdered when he was just a kid.”

Sasuke snorted. “But why did he shoot that guy?”

“He was trying to break in, wasn't he?” Ino butted in.

Jiraiya looked over the group, everyone was strung out. They wanted to believe their friend was just a victim, and in a sense Naruto was a victim. But they had had enough. They were all willing to forgive his Godson, they just needed a reason to.

And here he was, given a reason on a golden platter.

Home invasion.

And Naruto saved them all.

If Jiraiya just said yes, that the man was breaking in and Naruto shot him, it would make his Godson a hero. He would walk out of this cabin in such high graces and these people he holds so dear would never know the truth.

He could set things right back the way it was for Naruto.

“No.” Jiraya shook his head. “No. There are some things you need to understand about my Godson. Things that...you were never told.” He closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. “Naruto has several...mental problems that…”

“If you say he’s fucking crazy we know. The only question is how crazy.” Sasuke stated blandly.

“Naruto isn’t crazy!” Hinata hissed, sitting on the arm of the sofa. “He-he has personal problems.”

Kiba coughed uncomfortably. “Hinata...there’s a fine line between personal problems and...requiring special help problems.”

Before should could say anything Sasuke spoke. “You didn’t think we were stupid enough to not notice Smoker Jack and his Wife did you?” He raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya who shifted uncomfortably. “They don’t exactly make much of an effort to blend in.”

“So you knew?” Hinata questioned the group, completely ignoring Jiraiya who just stood there watching.

“Of course.” Kiba scowled. “Nice of you to say something, by the way.”

Hinata stared at Kiba, eyes wide in shock. “You knew that I knew?”

“Hell, it wasn’t like-oh forget it. So how much of a basket case is he? Judging by those screams a very large one.” He snorted and looked at Jiraya. “Who didn’t give him his meds?”

And suddenly Jiraiya realized he had no idea where Asuma and Kurenai were.

**OOO**

_“Yes, I killed your parents. Your father trapped me inside you and as revenge I killed him.”_

Naruto stared at the blank wall in front of him and blinked. He was vaguely aware that someone lifted him up off of the cold kitchen flooring and put him in the room he shared with Kiba. It registered in the back of his brain that the same person untied his hands so that he was free to move, but that was it. Naruto was lost in the haze of his mind.

“ _I never meant to like you kid.”_ Kyuubi carried on. He had been keeping a steady monologue for over ten minutes, talking about everything and everyone.

“ _In fact I was planning on killing you as soon as we escaped that hospital.”_

_“Didn’t work. Obviously.”_

_“I liked you.”_

_“I still like you, boy.”_

_“I wish that I didn’t like you.That way I could kill you.”_

_“I like you so much that I didn’t like you having friends.”_

_“You weren’t supposed to have friends.”_

_“I don’t know where things went wrong.”_

_“None of this was in my original plans. We were supposed to escape and you were supposed to die.”_

_“Then I would take over your body.”_

_“You know, live out the rest of your human life.”_

_“With me in control.”_

_“Didn’t work out that way. Obviously.”_

“I miss the old us.”

_“Will you talk to me?”_

“No.” Naruto muttered.

“Naruto?” Someone asked, apparently they were in the room the entire time. Not that Naruto would have known considering he never moved. “Naruto please. It’s Kakashi.”

_“But now that you know things can go back to normal.”_

“This isn’t normal.” Naruto sighed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

_“I meant we can go back to the hospital where it’s just you and me kid. The good old days.”_

“No, I’m afraid this isn’t normal Naruto.” Kakashi moved and he felt the bed dip down with the weight. “That doesn't mean we can’t move forward. Just because this is...the bottom, doesn't mean you can’t get up from here.”

“I’m not going back to the hospital with you.”

Kakashi cautiously laid a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Naruto, but after today you will have to go back.”

Slowly, Naruto rolled over to see Kakashi sitting there at his side. One hand was laid comfortingly on his shoulder, the other was placed securely against his side, holding the grip of the gun in the shoulder holster. Kakashi had removed his jacket, leaving him in a simple dark blue button down with the gun holster strapped securely on.   

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before an idea began to form in the back of his brain, but he didn't think on it too much, instead he tried to keep his mind blank before Kyuubi caught on.

_“But we can go back to the way things were. Just you and me kid. Doesn’t that sound nice?”_

“I know this is tough for you, Naruto.” Kakashi squeeze his shoulder in comfort. “But I'm here for you. And so is Jiraiya. We should have done things differently, but we didn't and there’s nothing we can do to change the past but I can promise you this: from now on things will be different.” He sighed and shook his head. “I can honestly say that I never really believed you had a demon in you.” He adverted his eyes, instead focusing on the window letting in late morning light. “I thought...Jiraiya was just looking for something that wasn't there. But I was wrong.”

Just then at shadow appeared by the window, followed by the silhouette of a man.

“What the hell?” Kakashi muttered, released Naruto and withdrew his handgun.

_“Kid? Naruto? Answer me.”_

Curious, Naruto slowly turned his head to see the silhouette move; it looked to be fiddling with the knobs on the window.

_“What is that? What’s going on?”_

“Naruto, don’t move.” Kakashi ordered as he got down on one knee for leverage and aimed the gun at the window.

_“Why? Don’t listen to him! Get up! See what’s going on!”_

As the silhouette opened the window he released the safety.

“Identify yourself.” Kakashi ordered, just as the window opened and Asuma stuck his head inside.

“Holy shit! Don’t shoot!” Asuma yelped and tried to hold his arms up.

_“Oh. It’s just Idiot Number One.”_

“Shoot?! Who’s in there, Asuma?!” Kurenai’s voice traveled up from somewhere below Asuma.

_“And there’s Idiot Number Two.”_

“Kakashi?” He answered cautiously as Kakashi slowly lowered the gun, eyes trained on Asuma.

“What-why are you coming in through the window?” Kakashi asked, genuinely confused.

_“Because he couldn’t figure out how to work a door.”_

It was then Naruto saw his golden opportunity.

He grabbed Kakashi’s gun, aimed the barrel at his own temple, and pulled the trigger.

**OOO**


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This is not Beta’d. There wasn't enough time, so please excuse the errors.

A few years later

Hinata stood nervously in front of the imposing doors her hands clasped in front of her. Fearfully, she stared up at the institution looming before her, it's great mass blocking out the sun. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through, sending billows of snow up into her face. Cold, she clutched the collar of her thick black winter coat close in hopes of blocking out the biting wind.

"I know you'll do great today." A cautious voice spoke from behind her.

"I don't want to fail him." Hinata spoke, her voice gentle. She didn't bother to turn around, even as he stepped closer.

"You've been working for this for years...ever since..." He cleared his throat and the sound of keys clinking traveled in the wind. "You won't fail him Hinata. Naruto would be proud."

At that, she turned around, a small smile ghosting her lips. "Thank you Kiba." She whispered and tucked a strand of her long hair behind one ear. "For everything."

Relieved at her smile, Kiba grinned and nodded. "Just do your best okay? That's all you can do." He stepped closer and leaned down to match her height.

"I know." She offered him another smile then wrapped her arms around him in a cautious hug. "First day jitters."

Immediately Kiba hugged back. "I'll pick you up around six then we'll order from your favorite Italian restaurant and you can tell me all about your day okay?" He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Relieved, Hinata nodded and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’d love that. Thank you.” She whispered before stepping away and walking up to the front doors.

"I love you, Mrs. Inuzuka." He called after her, his heart swelling with pride as he watched his wife walk into the building.

At that Hinata beamed as her heart swelled with love and turned around and waved. "I love you too Mr. Inuzuka!" She grinned and marched through the front doors with her head held high.

**OOO**

Jiraya sat in a high backed chair in front of the roaring fireplace in his living room with his gaze locked onto the embers. He was entranced by the flames and watched as they danced, each and everyone burning bright and strong. He didn't blink when Sebastian covered his legs with a blanket, he didn't even acknowledge the maids presence when she brought in the tea trolley, he didn't even flick his gaze when one of the servants stoked the fire. He just sat there and stared at the flames.

" _You know old man, it's almost Christmas."_ Kyuubi began, his voice soft. _"Naruto never got to experience Christmas. Well...not a proper one anyway."_

Jiraiya didn't respond. He just sat there and blinked.

" _I miss him_." Kyuubi sighed, and for once he genuinely seemed sad. _"He was one of my favorites you know. Bright young thing. Too bad he had to go and kill himself."_

Jiraiya's breathing hitched slightly at the mention of Naruto.

" _That was never in my plans."_ Kyuubi sighed. _"I miss him. I was planning on us marrying Hinata one day you know. And impregnating her so that our kids would be half demons. Can you imagine that? Cute little demon babes with Naruto's blue eyes and Hinata's dark hair..."_ He sounded almost wistful at the thought.

Slowly,  Jiraiya's eyes glazed over as he focused on Kyuubi's voice in his head.

" _You're not nearly as fun as Naruto old man."_ Kyuubi muttered darkly. _"You don't even speak. You just sit there. Day after day staring at whatever those fools put you in front of. Naruto was better. I wish he didn't kill himself then I'd still be in him instead of locked inside your decrepit old form. Can't leave till you die, can't take over your body-shit this is worse than being locked in that fucking box."_

A ghost of a smile tugged at Jiraiya's chapped lips.

“ _Did you know Naruto use to talk to me?”_ Kyuubi continued, his voice lightening to a happy note. “ _We use to stay up all night sometimes just talking...about EVERYTHING.”_ He chuckled. _“I was the one he turned to for advice you know. Me. He would ask me about everything-girls, friends, foods-hell even-”_

Just then the door opened and Kakashi walked into the room and knelt beside Jiraiya who only blinked and shed a single tear. Slowly, he grabbed a Kleenex from the table beside him and dabbed at the tear streak. "I'm sorry Jiraya." Kakashi apologized for the thousandth time. "I'm so sorry."

“ _Sorry doesn’t change much does it?”_ Kyuubi asked, a sad lit to his voice. “ _Sorry doesn't bring Naruto back.”_

**OOO**

Sebastian slowly walked up the snow covered path of the cemetery, his body working on automatic as his mind replayed memories of the past. He remembered the first time he met Naruto, he remembered the late night tutoring sessions and the sheer amount of frustration the blonde teenager brought him. And then he remembered why. Why he put up with the the job, why he didn’t quit. He remembered that it was the most fun he had in a long time. He remembered waking up at five in the morning to find his charge half way down the guttering, he remembered all the weird, half-assed text messages of apology Naruto would send him at all hours.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the large, impressive grave marker. Kakashi had asked him to help choose an appropriate grave marker, together they selected a large monument with angel wings and had Naruto’s name, date of birth and death followed by his parents names carved into the stone.

"Hey." A deep voice to his right spoke.

Surprised, Sebastian stared wide eyed at the man beside him before nodding in acknowledgement. "Asuma. Hello." His voice was rough, he was on the verge of tears.

"Hello to you too Sebastian." Kurenai greeted from Asuma’s other side. From head to toe she was bundled up in winter clothes to ward off the cold winter air.

“Kurenai.” He nodded but only glanced at her. He was too focused on the grave marker in front of him. Even after all these years he still missed Naruto.

"It's been years and it's still hard to believe he's really gone." Asuma murmured. Sebastian looked at the man beside him, really looked, and for the first time saw just how old Asuma had gotten. The years hadn't been kind to the man, his skin sagged and he had wrinkles around his eyes, his beard had splotches of grey showing through and his hair, which was hidden under a hat, looked a great deal thinner. Quietly, Asuma dug around in his pockets to fish out a beaten up cartridge of cigarettes and lighter. Wordlessly he gave one to Kurenai then lit one up himself. Sebastian stared at his worn hands which, over the years grew scared and wrinkled.

"Sometimes I still think I'll find him in bed sleeping when I clean his room." Sebastian spoke up his voice shaky.

"Nothing's changed." Kurenai asked as she took a drag, filling her lungs with nicotine.

Sebastian kneeled down in front if the grave marker and placed the flowers on the ground. "Not a single thing." He closed his eyes and placed one hand on the grave marker. "Everything in the house is almost the exact same ever since Naruto died."

No one said anything for a few seconds, they all just listened to the silence and let the snowfall, covering their heads and coats in snow. Slowly, Sebastian stood up when the snow began to seep into his knees and chill his bones. With a sigh, he dusted off his coat and slacks before looking at the two people standing beside him.

He had heard that Kurenai wasn't faring well, but he didn't really believe it. It’s been years since he actually saw her, and even longer since he actually looked at her. From what Asuma told him, she had gotten lung cancer, and from the looks of her it was true. Her pallor was frighteningly pale, lips chapped and all around, she didn't look healthy. And still she carried on smoking.

Morbidly fascinated, Sebastian stared as she slowly, hand shaking, brought the cigarette to her chapped lips and took a deep drag, hallowing her pale, frost bitten cheeks. He watched as she slowly exhaled, the smoke slowly streaming out of her nostrils and between her parted lips.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. “Don’t stare, butler boy.” Asuma admonished half heartedly before turning and slowly walking back down the path.

“I’m no longer a boy.” Sebastian retorted halfheartedly.

“That you aren't.” Asuma mumbled and turned his head to blow the smoke out of his mouth as he led the way down, Kurenai and Sebastian following.

“How’s Jiraya holding up?” Kurenai asked, her voice raspy.

Wordlessly Sebastian held out his arm for Kurenai to take and brace herself on as they walked down the slick path. “He hasn't changed.”

“Still has that...demon...in him?”

Sebastian nodded. “Apparently they’ve sealed it inside him...can’t come out till he dies.”  

“You know what I never understood?” Asuma turned to look at Sebastian, hands shoved inside his pant pockets, cigarette balanced on one side of his mouth. “Why, of all people, did that demon choose Jiraya to go inside?”

“I don’t know...I wasn't there.” Sebastian glanced around at the empty cemetery. “But...I have been doing some...research.” He looked up at the arch as they walked under it and onto the sidewalk. “Apparently there are signs you can get to ward off demon possession. My guess is Kakashi and that stranger had them.”

“And what about Asuma and me? Why didn’t it choose us?” Kurenai tightened her grip on his forearm as they walked towards where they parked as they walked through an icy patch.

“I don't know. I don’t know why any of it happened.” He took a deep breath. “Maybe it was maliciousness. Maybe because Jiraiya was already losing it? I don’t know.” He stopped at the rear of their SUV while she walked on, taking the key’s from Asuma’s outstretched hand.   

Asuma nudged Sebastian's shoulder as he leaned against the body of the SUV. “Maybe it was just plain luck.” He offered a smile.

Sebastian glanced over Asuma’s shoulder to see Kurenai climbing inside the passenger seat of a black SUV. “Or maybe it just knew all of us better than we thought.” He sighed and shook his head, scattering the bits of snow. “I should get going.” He offered a handshake and nodded at Kurenai. “Take care.”

“Yeah.” Asuma clasped his hand in a strong grip and shook. “You too...and don’t blame yourself kid. There was nothing you could have done.” Asuma gave him a leveled look then nodded. “Don’t be a stranger. You have our numbers.” He offered Sebastian a warm smile then hopped in the drivers side of the SUV.

**OOO**

Sakura and Ino sat on the floor in front of the large Christmas tree with the fireplace lit warming their sides. They wore the dorkiest sweaters they owned, complete with Christmas trees and reindeer. All around them were piles and piles of presents, some wrapped some halfway wrapped. The entire living room was a mess, it looked like Christmas threw up with the wrapping paper, tinsel, bows and stockings thrown about.

"You know...the boys are taking an awfully long time to buy eggnog." Sakura commented and she leaned back on one arm and sipped at her wine. Absently she flexed her toes, staring at her holiday themed wool socks.

In front of her, just out of her reach sat Ino. "You know they'll at the liquor shop." She scowled and tied her long blonde hair up into a messy bun. "Besides, it's not like they're much help anyways. Here, help me wrap this one." She pulled over a sweater box and grabbed a bright red tube of wrapping paper. Wordlessly, Sakura set down her glass of wine and began to systematically wrap the box.

After a few seconds, she spoke. "Do you still miss him?" She asked quietly.

Ino looked up at her best friend through her fringe. She took in the sad, green eyes, messy pink hair and slim features. "Of course I do, Sakura." Absently, she stuck a piece of tape onto the box. "We didn't know him long but...Naruto was a good friend you know? An amazing guy. You don’t just forget people like that you know?"

Sakura nodded and sighed. "I just wish there was something I could have done...I mean he hid it from us. We could have helped h-"

"Could we have?" Ino cut her off, her voice level. "Think about what you're saying Sakura. We were in highschool. He had a fucking demon trapped inside him. He was hearing a voice in his head-do you really think we could have helped him?"

Sakura stared down at the neatly wrapped gift in front of her. The paper had Happy Christmas scrawled all over it with little baubles and specks. "The initiates will have their final test after the holiday season is over." She mumbled, twisting her fingers. "They are all so young...they are all Naruto's age when he..."

"You trained them Sakura." Ino spoke, her voice reassuring. "You know everything about demons and spells and-God Sakura you taught them everything you possibly could. It's up to them now."

Sadly, Sakura nodded. "Do you ever think that if something like this was around before Naruto could have been saved?"

"Sakura...it's because of Naruto that we created this organization." Ino smiled down at her best friend. "If it wasn't for him none of us would have even known about all of this...this..." She waved her free hand in the air. "Supernatural, bat-shit-crazy stuff existed."

“I know its just-to think that he died because of a demon...something that we know all about now. How many people have we saved since his death? Why couldn't he be the first one we saved?”

Ino remained silent for a minute before pushing the wrapped package away. “I honestly dont know Sakura...why does anything happen? Why didn't he tell us he had a demon in him? Why didn't we push him to confide in us? Why did he even touch the box in the first place?” She wiped the tears streaming down her face. “But thanks to him we now know all that we do. We can now save so many people because of him-how many kids have we saved from becoming possessed? How many demons have we gotten out of people? How many kids no longer live in fear of the monster in their closet, Sakura? Yes. Naruto’s gone. But it’s because of him that we now save so many people from living the life that he did.”

“But was it worth his death?” Sakura whispered and stared down at the half empty wine glass in her hands. “How many people do we have to save before my heart stops feeling guilty?”

“That’s the thing about life Sakura.” Ino sighed and rubbed at her face. “The guilt doesn't stop. It just becomes easier to deal with over time.”

After a few seconds of silence, they heard the front door open and two men walk in. Quickly, Ino jumped up and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Shikamaru and Sasuke shed their winter coats, boots, hats and gloves in the foyer.

"And where have you boys been?" Ino asked , her voice slightly rough as soon as they finished hanging up their coats.

"Got a call about a possible cursed kettle." Shikamaru answered as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking into the kitchen. “Hey Sakura.” He greeted as he went about making coffee.

"And what? Couldn't call?" Ino persisted, trailing after Shikamaru to lean against the countertop.

"Didn't feel like calling." Sasuke as he brushed past her and sat beside Sakura to warm by the fireplace.

“So you’re just going to let me sit here and worry?” Sakura asked as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He murmured and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. “I’m always coming back.”

Shikamaru clicked the ‘on’ switch on the coffee percolator then turned to face Ino. “Were you crying?” Shikamaru asked and gently cupped Ino’s face, his thumb gently rubbing under her swollen eye.

“No...yes. A little.” She chuckled and blinked then pressed her cheek into his cold palm. “We were talking about Naruto.”

At that he let out a long sigh and pulled her into his chest. “Not the best idea you two have had all night is it?” He asked as he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. With practiced ease he rubbed long, soothing circles into her back and slid his other hand to massage the back of her neck.

Ino inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent she knew so well. He smelled of the cold wind and the faint lingering scent of their soap. “Just thinking that if we-”

“Don’t.” He cut her off. “Don’t play the ‘what if’ or ‘maybe’ or ‘if we could have’ game. It won’t do any good.” He pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Now come on, help me with the coffee. Sasuke and I are half frozen from out there.”

In the livingroom, Sakura had settled herself comfortably against Sasuke’s chest while he leaned against the ottoman and finished off the remainder of her wine. "So was the kettle cursed?" She asked as he wrapped one arm around her stomach, his fingers fiddling with the hem of her sweater.  

"No. Just a paranoid old woman." Sasuke rolled his eyes and accepted the mug of hot coffee Ino held out to him. "But there was a cursed ruby."

"Did you take care of it?" Ino asked as she took her seat beside Shikamaru, who opted to lay on the ground, his head propped up on a pile of cushions with his coffee balancing on his stomach.  

"Yup. Dropped it off at HQ for them to lock it in the vault." Sasuke answered as he kicked aside some tubes of wrapping paper.

"Kakashi was there...sometimes I think he never leaves." Shikamaru said before yawning. Absently, he looked around the room before settling his gaze on the Christmas tree. “Maybe we should buy him a tree.”

**OOO**

On the other side of town, in a small quaint house with the living room television on and lighting dim, sat Hinata and Kiba. They sat cuddled together on the couch, lost in a pile of blankets and pillows with Hinata’s head on his chest and his head propped up. In front of them on the coffee table sat discarded dishes and boxes of take-out. That evening Kiba had let Hinata decided what movie to watch, so of course it was a Hallmark, holiday movie.

Suddenly, Kiba’s mobile blared to life. He fumbled for a few seconds before Hinata sat up, allowing him room to move.

With a sigh, he answered. "Hello? Investigative Corp, Inuzuka speaking how may I help you?"

After a few tense moments he rolled his eyes and Hinata stretched her arms over head before settling back against the couch and watching the film. After years of being married she was use to this exact situation.

"Okay, calm down. Do not touch the chest. Do you hear me Sir? Don't touch the chest." As he spoke, he pulled out another mobile and began texting. "Yes. Just leave the room. What's your address? Right, okay. In about half an hour two people will be around to take care of it. Okay? Relax. As long as you don't touch the chest everything will be fine." He glanced at Hinata to see her motioning for the mobile.

Wordlessly he handed it to her and she continued texting where he left off.

The man is distraught. Best send a female along with the guys just in case. She added in before sending the message just as Kiba stood up.

“Like I said Sir, please be calm. They are on their way. They know what they are doing.” He gestured to the phone and stuck out his tongue. “Right-right-yes, okay. Goodnight Sir. You're welcome.” He hung up.  "We really need those initiates to hurry up and get initiated already." Kiba grumbled, tossing both mobiles onto the couch. "I'm sick of playing secretary."

At his remark Hinata laughed and strolled into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. "I know, so am I but it's good that we're getting calls though."

"And emails, and messages, post, and text messages-hell I'm fairly certain there are carrier pigeons coming our way." Kiba drawled as he sank back down into the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"At least we know the website is reaching our target audience now."

"Now?" He repeated as wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she settled in against his side with the bottle of wine between them. "We've known it's been working since...well since it was launched how many years ago." He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "So how was it? Going back?"

She didn't answer immediately, but when she did her voice was soft. "It was...diffrent. Things changed...there was more regulations than last time...staff changed...and yet things were the same. It still had that comforting, healing, everything will be alright sort of feel to the place."

“And your patents?”

“Doctor patient confidentiality.” She murmured but smiled nevertheless. “Some are difficult...but I feel like I can really help them you know?”

“I know.” Kiba smiled. “Doctor Inuzuka.” He grinned and nuzzle her neck. “I love calling you that. You earned the title.”   

Hinata smiled contentedly and let out a soft sigh. “Last time I was there was because of Naruto.” She stated quietly.

Beside her Kiba stiffened, but nodded, encouraging her to talk. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time.

“They had him locked away. Away from all the other patients.” She twisted her fingers around the neck of the wine bottle. “They had him so ignorant...because he heard a voice-because he was, in their eyes, severely mentally ill. So they treated him like-like-they treated him like he wasn't even human, Kiba.” She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. “God I hated that. I hated that they did that him, made him feel so-did you know he didnt even know what school was?” She babbled, the tears flowing freely down her face. “I never want anyone to feel like that again, to be that ignorant. Not if I can help it.”

Kiba didn't say anything, instead he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. He knew Naruto’s death hit Hinata the hardest. But he also knew that she would take her pain and try to make a good out of it. While everyone else decided to create Investigative Corp to save as many lives as possible from the supernatural world, Hinata focused on becoming a Psychologist and vowed to do everything she could to change the way people with psychotic disorders were treated. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that no one would have to grow up like Naruto because of something they couldn't control.

**OOO**

Kakashi answered the phone. "Hello?

"Yes, one moment." He placed the person on hold then turned around to face the vast, sprawling library behind him. Casually he strolled to one of the many bookcases, looked over the shelves then selected an old, leatherbound book. He then flipped it open and began to read while walking back to the large desk.

"Yes, hello? Okay you are going to want to make sure you have a pen and paper for this one. You don't want to mess up the spell alright?"

He paused for a moment while he waited for the person on the other end to grab a pen and paper while he settled back down into his large, high backed, leather swivel chair. Absently he flicked on the readling light on the desk. “You ready? Okay good, you’ll need, at minimum, a gallon of holy water...” And so he read off the list of ingredients and how to use them to the operative nervously scribbling.

As soon as he hung up,  the front doors burst open and in walked a large, snow covered pine tree.

“The hell?” Kakashi scowled from behind the desk as he closed the old book.

“We brought you a tree.” Sakura smiled as she shook off its of snow clinging to her coat.

“I can see that.”

“And decorations.” She held up some bags bursting with bright bits and baubles peaking out of the top.

“We thought you could use some cheering up.” Ino said with a smile as she placed her bags on the nearest table. “So we bought a tree, decorations, and eggnog.”

“We brought the tree.” Sasuke repeated, struggling with which direction he was suppose to go. “You girls didn’t even open the door.” He scowled as he and Shikamaru gave up and just hefted the tree and  leaned it against the corner while Sakura and Ino ran back out the front doors to get the rest of the supplies from the car.

Kakashi watched the two young men shrug off their winter coats and haphazardly toss them onto the coat rock before speaking. “What do you all seriously think you’re doing? It’s snowing and-you all should be at home. Watching a movie or something.”

Sasuke didn't answer but instead made his way over to the roll cart filled with various types of alcohol.

“It’s the holiday season.” Shikamaru answered vaguely as he slowly stoked the fire, making it roar and produce more heat. “We thought we should all come down, give you a hand with the holiday rush, and decorate the place a little.”

Before Kakashi could answer, in stumbled Ino and Sakura with their arms filled with more bags. “Well don’t give us a hand or anything.” Ino quipped, kicking the door closed behind them.

“Consider it payback for not helping with the damn tree.” Sasuke muttered before taking a shot of whiskey then grabbing a few of the bags. “Geez...did you two clean out the store or something?” He asked as he nosed through a few of the bags. “I’m not an expert, but isn't there suppose to be a color theme?”

“We wanted options.” Ino answered cryptically before she snatched the packages of multicolored baubles out of Shikamaru’s hands. “Besides, this place has like a thousand rooms. Each one can be a different theme!”

At her words Shikamaru met Sasuke’s gaze in horror. _Each room! He mouthed in fear._

 _Fuck no_! Sasuke mouthed back and glanced at Kakashi who only shook his head and pretend to work on something important.

In actuality he was watching the  scene with amusement. Both Sakura and Ino had emptied the contents of several of the bags out onto a few of the wooden tables and were enthusiastically going through the mess. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shikamaru had resigned themselves to fighting with the tree again, they had decided on putting the ridiculously large tree near the fire.

“Go left, LEFT!” Sasuke shouted before getting hit in the face with a branch poking out of the plastic netting.

“THIS IS LEFT!” Shikamaru shouted back and stopped. “Do you mean fucking RIGHT?!”

“Maybe-just-NOT closer to the damn FIRE!” Sasuke roared and took a step back while Shikamaru readjusted his grip. Wearily he eyed the dancing flames near his left.

“Please do not burn each other to death over a tree.” Kakashi said from behind the desk, eyes glued to the computer screen as he typed. “The paper work would be astronomical. Not to mention incredibly difficult to explain to the police.”

“Nice to know you care.” Sasuke quipped.

“Where’s the damn pot?” Shikamaru asked as he moved right and slowly put the tree down, once again giving Sasuke a mouth full of pine tree.

“You damn bastard.” Sasuke grumbled and glared at Sakura who merely waved at them in amusement in amusement.

“You boy’s mean this?” She held up the dark green tree base. “Probably should have gotten this ready before hand, no?”

“Don’t be cute.” He scowled and held out his hand for the tree base. “Let’s just put this thing up already.”

After five minutes of swearing, several mouthfulls of tree, and only one dramatic outburst, the tree was finally standing tall near the fireplace. “Okay, where’s the scissors?” Sasuke held out his hand. “I’m doing the honours.”

“Want a drink?” Shikamaru asked as Ino handed Sasuke the scissors and wandered over to the roll cart.

“Love one.” He said as he cut loose the plastic wrapping and watched as the branches expanded. As soon as he stepped back, Shikamaru handed him his drink. “Thanks. And now, we are done.” He smiled and stepped back.

“What do you mean?” Ino emptied out another bag onto the pile of decorations, this time white fairy lights tumbled out. “You two are going to help decorate the tree.”

“Yeah, no.” Shikamaru shook his head. “You said help with the tree. We did. Job done.”

“Key words being: help, with, tree. Job not done.” Ino held up a pack of white  and blue fairy lights. “I think white and blue would look nice.”

“But red and gold is classic.” Sakura held up red and gold baubles. “You can’t go wrong with a classic.”

“What do you two think?” Ino asked, her eyes landing on Shikamaru. “Red and gold, or white and blue?”

“How about you two leave us out of this?” Shikamaru asked and slunk down into the nearest chair, away from Ino who was emptying yet another bag onto the table.

“I like that idea.” Sasuke muttered, picking up a pack of green fairy lights and twiddling with the box. “Besides, does it really matter? It’s a tree.”

Before anyone could say anything, Kakashi spoke. “I hate to burst your bubble, but you're suppose to let the branches drop before you decorate the tree.” He pointed out from behind the safety of the desk.

No one said anything for a full five seconds.

Then they all shouted at once.

“See Ino! I told you, you couldn't do it immediately!”

“Don't you blame me, Shikamaru!” Ino stuck her finger in his face. “I told you we should have bought the tree days ago!”

“I said we should have bought a fake tree.” Sasuke said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “It would have solved all of the problems.”

“Fake trees aren't festive.” Sakura sighed and fiddled with a silver bauble. “But so what? Who’s going to stop us decorating? The Christmas Police?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, then shrugged. “I suppose nothing is really stopping you.”

“You?” She repeated and smiled. “You mean us.” Her smile grew into a grin as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair. “Come on!” She shoved a box of red baubles into his hand then grabbed a pack of multi coloured fairy lights.

“Kakashi.” She smiled and walked up to the desk. “You know you’re itching to help.” She pushed the box of fairy lights in front of him.

He smiled down at her, but shook his head. “You go ahea-”

“Come on Kakashi, we didn't do this for us-we miss you and want you to, you know, feel the spirit.” She nodded at the tree. “If you join us you can put the tree topper on.”

It was a pathetic bribe, but he nodded and opened the box. “For the tree topper.” He smiled.

“For the tree topper.” She agreed, smiling.

Within minutes the place came alive, everyone grabbed a bag and started decorating the tree. There was green baubles and white fairy lights, silver garland and gold tinsel, multicolored lights, all meshed together on the tree. There wasn't any order or pattern for the color, it was simply wherever there was an empty place, someone stuck some tinsel or lights in it.

It was the ugliest tree ever decorated.

“What the hell happened…?” Ino asked as she took a step back to stare up at the colorful monstrosity before her. It was a mess of lights, baubles, and garland. “I thought...who-oh my God guys...you’re suppose to remove the sale tags before putting the decorations on!” She snatched up a star shaped bauble and ripped the tag off. “Shikamaru!”

“Hey, why do you assume it’s me?”

“Because! It’s always you!”

“It wasn’t me this time!”  

“My fault! Sorry about that.” Sakura piped up and handed Kakashi one end of a string of lights and the other to Sasuke. “I must've absentmindedly done it. That was was pissing me off actually.”

“See? Not me.”

“How can a bauble piss you off?” Kakashi asked as he began walking backward to stretch the cord.

“I don't know...it kept falling and it was so blue-and I just slapped it on the tree and moved on.”

Before Ino could retort, the phone started ringing. “Sorry about that, here.” Kakashi handed Sakura his end of fairy lights then jogged to answer the phone. "Hello, Investigative Corp. Kakashi speaking.How may I help you?" Kakashi glanced up and caught Ino's eye. "Yes. Hold on one moment let-" Suddenly the phone was yanked from his grasp.

"My apologies." Sakura spoke into the receiver and waved Kakashi away while she casually walked towards the bookcases. "This is Sakura. Now, what may I help you with? Ah yes-is the spirit evil or just can't move on?" She strolled to the far left corner of one of the bookshelves and glanced over her shoulder to see Sasuke handing Kakashi a drink. "Yes. There is a difference between a regular spirit and an evil one Ma'am."

Kakashi sipped his drink and looked around at them all mulling about, warming by the fire, decorating the tree, and smiled. It hurt his heart that Naruto wasn't there, but he also knew that if it weren't for Naruto being gone, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have known about this side of the world, they wouldn't have created this enterprise that helped people. They wouldn't have saved as many lives as they did.

It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice ~ End


End file.
